Meu Coração é Seu
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Edward Cullen é um nerd apaixonado por Isabella Swan namorada de um dos caras mais populares da Forks High School. Depois de um ombro amigo, Edward e Bella finalmente se aproximam um do outro e confissões vem à tona. Mas o que acontece quando Bella descobre que tem uma doença grave no coração e só um novo será capaz de fazer vive-la?
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Drama  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo,

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction MEU CORAÇÃO É SEU é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Edward Cullen é um nerd apaixonado por Isabella Swan namorada de um dos caras mais populares da Forks High School. Depois de um ombro amigo, Edward e Bella finalmente se aproximam um do outro e confissões vem à tona.

Mas o que acontece quando Bella descobre que tem uma doença grave no coração e só um novo será capaz de fazer vive-la?

Poderá Edward abdicar de sua vida em nome do amor?

NOTA: Isso é uma fanfic galera, para entreter, divertir, emocionar vocês. Por favor, não vão sair querendo se matar para doar um coração, ok? Obrigada

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **POV Garrett**

— Você está doido garoto, perdeu o juízo? — eu digo chocado com o que ele diz.

— Não, estou perfeitamente bem, sou maior de idade e responsável pelos meus atos, não estou pedindo para que me mate, apenas quero que me teste para saber se posso doar meu coração.

— Eu... eu... não posso fazer.

— Você pode sim.

— E se você poder doar o coração a ela, vai fazer o que? — questionei.

— Exatamente isso — ele fala.

Eu posso ver a decisão em seus olhos.

Posso ver como ele está decidido.

Naquele momento ele não parece em nada com um garoto de 18 anos.

Ao contrário, ele parece mais velho que eu.

Lembro-me de como já fui jovem como ele, das paixões que tive, mas sei que nenhuma chegou ao ponto do que aquele garoto estava sentindo.

Aquilo era um amor, eu sabia, podia ver.

Um amor mais forte do que qualquer outro amor.

E sabia também que nada que eu dissesse poderia fazê-lo voltar atrás naquela decisão.

Então sem dizer uma só palavra em assinto.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Olha quem tá aqui! hahaha

Sim, eu mesma, com mais uma fic uhhhul

kkkkk prepare um lencinho para essa, eu não queria contar, mas eu sei que vocês vão ficar desesperadas e algumas talvez nem vão ler achando que o Edward vai morrer, mas se acalmem, ok? Confie em mim, que esses dois vão ter uma vida longa e feliz... eu acho

(risada malvada)

Ain amores, espero que goste desse fic, tenho ela a muuuuito tempo, para vocês terem ideia escrevi ela primeiro que ETAPS, kkkkkk, mas fiquei anos travada nela, mas agora foi para frente.

A fic vai ser narrada na maior parte dos capítulo pelo nosso Edward...

awwwn se preparem para esse Edward tímido e decidido aiai

Ainda estou viajando, mas quando chegar de viagem vai ter muitas novidades, então apenas arrumem um lugar confortável e silencioso, uma boa xicara de chocolate quente ou café e se deliciem com essas histórias!

Beijos amores, ansiosa para saber o que gostaram.

Segunda eu venho com o primeiro capítulo, porque eu estou mais ansiosa que vocês kkkkkk

espero que gostem e se emocionem nessa fic, e não saiam doando seus corações ok? kkkkk

beeeijos

lalac


	2. Um ombro amigo

**POV Edward Cullen**

— Droga, eu não acredito nisso — falei batendo a mão no volante do meu carro, um volvo prata.

— O que foi, Edward? — Alice, minha irmã perguntou já dentro de seu carro que era um porshe amarelo vibrante, que ela tinha ganhado ano passado, em um sorteio de final de ano que teve no shopping de Seattle.

Minha irmã, era muito diferente de mim, apesar de sermos gêmeos. Ela era baixa, tinha cabelos loiros, que ela não achava nada bonito e os tingia sempre de castanhos escuros, eram curtos e replicados para todos os lados.

— Essa merda não quer ligar — digo girando a chave mais uma vez — Acho que a bateria descarregou de novo, a nova que papai pediu ainda não chegou.

— Tudo bem, eu posso te dar uma carona para escola — ela fala — Aliás eu nunca entendo porque nós vamos sempre para a mesma escola em dois carros diferente.

Eu suspirei não querendo aceitar.

Ela sempre implicava comigo por irmos todos os dias para o mesmo lugar em carros diferentes. Eu tinha inventado a desculpa mais tosca que podia existir, sobre de ter vergonha de chegar naquele carro amarelo com a irmãzinha gêmea a tira colo.

Mas a verdade que ninguém sabia, a não ser eu, não era bem essa.

A razão de não gostar de ir com minha irmã, tinha nome e sobrenome.

Isabella Swan.

Mais conhecida como Bella, a melhor amiga da minha irmã Alice Cullen.

A garota por quem Edward Cullen, no caso eu, sou apaixonado desde dos seus dez anos de idade, quando um menino nem deveria saber o que significava amor, eu já sabia que a amaria para sempre.

Ninguém sabia disso é claro.

Ninguém exceto eu e meu coração.

Afinal, quem eu era perto de Isabella Swan?, me perguntava sempre.

Ela junto com sua irmã e Rosalie, outra amiga delas, eram as três meninas mais populares e bonitas da sua escola, a Forks High School. Eu achava logicamente a Bella mais linda de todas do mundo, mas ela não sabia e nunca saberia disso.

Eu, Edward Anthony Cullen, era apenas um nerd, que usava óculos de graus porque tinha astigmatismo, que tinhas os cabelos bagunçados, viciado em jogos, internet e séries. Que usava calça jeans surradas e blusas com estampas do meus personagens, filmes e bandas favoritos.

Nunca que Bella olharia para mim além do irmão da sua melhor amiga.

Eu sabia muito bem disso.

Ouvi uma buzina.

— Então, Eddie, vai ou não vai?— Alice perguntou buzinando impaciente — Ainda tenho que passar na casa da Bella.

Bella.

Suspirei outra vez saindo do seu carro e entrando no dela, afinal que escolha que tinha?.

— Não sei por que você fica com essa besteira de não ir comigo para a escola — ela disse rolando seus olhos.

— Já disse que seu carro é chamativo demais — falei rapidamente se acomodando no banco de couro do porshe amarelo de Alice.

Nossos pais tinham dinheiro e vivíamos com bastante conforto e mesmo Alice implorando por aquele carro de presente, eles não fizeram o gosto da filha. Quando ela soube que iriam sortear aquele carro no shopping de Seattle, antes mesmo de se inscrever ela já sabia que ia ganhar. Tanto que colocou apenas um cupom ignorando os outros que tinha ganhado e o seu foi o sorteado entre tantos.

Eu achava que ela tinha feito algum pacto, só pode.

— Sei, sei, sei... —falou desconfiada.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso, apenas preenchido pelas músicas que passavam na rádio.

A merda do meu coração acelerou assim que entramos na rua da casa de Bella.

 _Droga, por que eu não podia ser digno de tê-la?,_ me perguntei.

Engoli em seco quando a vir sair da casa. Ela estava linda como sempre, vestia uma calça jeans justa, tênis, um casaco preto e grosso, já que estava frio.

Aliás era só isso que Forks tinha a oferecer, já que só fazia sol aqui pouquíssimos dias no ano.

Ela abriu a porta de trás, provavelmente percebendo que tinha alguém na frente com Alice.

— Bom dia, Alie e Edward — ela disse sentando no banco traseiro, a sua doce voz rodando no meu ouvido.

Edward.

Como eu amava ouvir seu nome saindo de sua boca e quantas vezes isso acontecia no ano? Cinco?

— Bom dia, Bella — eu respondi educadamente, essa frase fazia parte das pequenas palavras que trocava com ela.

Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite. A Alice não está aqui. Obrigado. De nada.

E só falar essa poucas palavras com ela já causava um redemoinho de emoções dentro de mim.

 _Porra, eu parecia uma mulherzinha_ , concluí.

Eu fiquei em silêncio apenas ouvindo o tagarelar de Alice e Bella. Prestando atenção em cada palavra que ela dizia.

Quando chegamos eu sair do carro sem falar nada caminhando para minha primeira aula, que felizmente era com Jasper o meu único amigo. No fundo, no fundo eu sabia que ele só tinha se aproximado de mim, porque ele era a fim de Alice, mas mesmo depois que eles começaram a namorar, Jasper ainda continuava falando comigo e não havia me dado às costas como tinha imaginado a princípio, continuou ao meu lado, sendo um amigo que nunca pensei que teria.

Sentei na sua cadeira de sempre ouvindo o sinal tocar.

— E aí, Edward? Pensei que não tivesse vindo hoje, não vi seu carro — Jasper falou me cumprimentado e sentando ao meu lado. Ele era alto e magricelo como eu, mas com um pouco mais de músculos tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos azuis.

— Eu vim com Alice, a bateria do meu carro arriou, vou ter que trocar — expliquei rapidamente.

— Eu estava com ela agora a pouco.

— Imagino — sussurrei vendo o professor chegar.

Como eu queria isso...

Ficar namorando com Bella antes da aula começar, durante o intervalo, no fim e depois e para sempre.

Essa aula assim como as outras passaram lentamente, em algumas eu prestava atenção, mas outra tudo que tinha na mente era Bella.

Quando o sinal do almoço tocou, já sentia a angustia crescendo em mim.

A dor familiar em meu peito.

Na maior partes das vezes me sentava sozinho, mas quando virei amigo de Jasper passei a sentar à mesa dos populares, por causa da minha irmã e de Jasper que insistiram tanto até que tive que ceder, mesmo passando a maior parte do tempo sendo ignorado.

Hoje, eu não queria me sentar lá e ter que presenciar durante todo o almoço Jacob Black, o garoto que eu mais odiava e sentia uma inveja mortal, sentado ao lado de Bella, a abraçando e beijando.

Pois é, para piorar minha situação Bella tem um namorado.

Um namorado que não era nada legal e que vivia enchendo meu saco, me chamando de nerdizinho e quatro olho.

Eu só podia ser meio masoquista, porque sempre me sentava com eles e ainda ficava a vendo beija-la, abraça-la, sussurrar coisas em seu ouvido, mesmo sentindo meu coração doer e arder de ciúmes a cada vez que eles se tocavam.

Mas o que me importava era o sorriso que eu via em seu rosto.

Ele a fazia feliz de uma forma que eu nunca faria.

— Edward? Edward? — ouvi uma voz me chamar. Olhei para trás e vi que era Victória, uma ruiva, alta e nerd que fazia parte do clube de matemática da escola.

Ela só usava seus cabelos ruivos longos e cacheados presos, saias xadrez que iam até seus joelhos, botas e camisetas de manga longa branca, nunca mudava seu visual. Ela era bonita apesar de ser um pouco estranha, mas eu só tinha olhos para uma mulher.

— Oi, Victória.

— Você vai se sentar com a gente hoje? — ela perguntou esperançosa. Ela sempre fazia isso e eu nunca entende o porquê.

— Não — falei sinceramente.

— Eu não entendo porque você se senta com eles, só Jasper e sua irmã parecem ver que você está ali — ela disse friamente.

— Eu também, mas hoje eu não vou sentar com ninguém — disse curto e grosso saindo dali.

Hoje não estava com mínimo humor para aturar ninguém, muito menos ver o sorriso de Bella cada vez que Jacobosta, como havia carinhosamente o apelidado, a beijava.

Argh!

Até perdi o apetite. Caminhei para os fundos da escola, apertando meu casaco ao redor do meu corpo, estava frio, mas não chovia, o céu estava muito nublado escondendo o sol. Com certeza choveria mais tarde.

O fundo da escola era cercado por arvores, assim como toda a cidade. Poucos alunos iam ali, na verdade os alunos que iam ali eram casais que queriam privacidade, por sorte não havia nenhum ali, estava vazio e silencioso. Sentei em uma pedra grande pensando em sua vida.

Fantasiando um mundo onde eu e Bella éramos namorados, onde poderia segurar a mão dela e beijar seu rosto. Seria tão perfeito. Isso soou gay, ele sabia, mas que seria perfeito isso seria.

Um soluço alto interrompeu meus pensamentos, abri meus olhos e olhei ao redor.

Percebi uma garota sentada na grama abraçava suas pernas e tinha a cabeça entre ela. Suas costas se movimentavam enquanto ela soluçava e chorava.

Pera aí... Eu conhecia aquele cabelo.

Imediatamente fiquei de pé caminhando silenciosamente até ela.

— Bella? — eu a chamei preocupado.

O que havia acontecido com ela?

— Ed...Edward? — ela gaguejou levantando seu rosto vermelho e molhado de lágrimas para mim.

Sentir uma dor no seu coração.

Raiva.

Angustia.

Se tivesse sido uma pessoa que havia a machucado assim, não sabia do que seria capaz de fazer.

— O que aconteceu? —perguntei sentando ao lado dela, tendo cuidado de manter certa distância.

Mas ela apenas olhou para mim durante um momento, antes de fazer uma coisa que me surpreendeu. Ela se aproximou e sentou no meu colo, colocando um braço em meu pescoço e o rosto na curva do mesmo, continuando a chorar sem parar.

Se ela não estivesse chorado daquele jeito, ele teria ficado feliz ao sentir o calor do seu corpo no seu, ao sentir o quão bem ela havia ficado nos seus braços, o quão bem ela cheirava.

Quantas vezes tinha sonhado com isso? Exceto que ela não estaria chorando.

Eu respirei fundo colocando minha mão com cuidado em suas costas percebendo que ela estava apenas com uma blusinha fina de frio branca.

— Você está tremendo — falei tirando rapidamente minha jaqueta e colocando em suas costas.

Senti sua mão apertar meu cabelo enquanto ela fungava.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — disse tentando reconforta-la acariciando suas costas com carinho.

Eu podia ficar assim com ela para sempre, apesar de eu preferir que ela não estivesse chorando.

Sua outra mão procurou a minha outra mão livre e ela entrelaçou sua mão na minha, meu coração acelerou. Sua pequena mão estava fria e eu senti uma estranha corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo ao toque.

Não soube quanto tempo fiquei ali, abraçado a ela que foi parando de chorar, mas mesmo depois de não está mais chorando ela não me soltou e ficamos apenas em silêncio, perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos.

Essa podia ser a primeira, única e última vez que a teria em meus braços, então tomando coragem eu inclinei minha cabeça um pouco e dei um beijo leve no topo da sua cabeça, em um gesto que queria dizer a ela sempre estaria o seu lado.

— Desculpe por fazer você perder seu intervalo — ela disse se levantando, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos, mas ela já não chorava mais e ainda deu um lindo sorriso triste.

— Tudo bem — disse olhando em seus lindos olhos cor de chocolates derretidos — Você está melhor? — perguntei cuidadosamente.

— Estou, obrigada de novo.

— Não precisa me agradecer — falei ouvindo o sinal tocar — É melhor nós irmos ... ou você não quer assistir a aula?

— Não, eu vou — ela disse — Não vou deixar isso me abalar.

Ele assentiu, não querendo pressioná-la para saber o que havia acontecido apesar de estar morrendo de curiosidade, mas achou que se ela quisesse contar, contaria.

Ela se levantou e entregou a sua blusa de frio.

— Obrigada — falou novamente.

— Se você me agradecer de novo, vou começar a cobrar — disse tentando aliviar o clima, mesmo sendo péssimo em piadas, mas funcionou que ela soltou um pequeno risinho que o fascinou.

Caminhamos lado a lado em silêncio, a próxima aula era a única que tinham juntos. Não insistiu para ela ficar com sua blusa, não querendo envergonha-la, me afastei dela quando chegamos ao corredor, mas ela franziu seu cenho e se aproximou de mim novamente.

Talvez, ela só queria ainda agradecer.

Quando chegamos a sala de biologia, caminhei como sempre para o lugar que eu sentava. A sala era dividida em fileiras com duas carteiras, ele era o único que ficava sozinho.

Bella, me surpreendendo outra vez, não sentou ao lado de Jessica Stanley, sua dupla e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Edward a olhou confuso.

— O quê? — ela perguntou alheia ao fato de que todos a encaravam, esperando que ela saísse dali como se eu fosse alguma coisa contagiosa.

— Na-nada — gaguejei ajeitando meus óculos de grau.

O professor começou a falar um pouco sobre o que iriamos estudar, mas depois parou dizendo que iria explicar o trabalho que era para ser feito em dupla.

— Você vai fazer comigo, não é? — Bella perguntou se virando para mim.

— Você não precisa fazer isso só porque eu passei uma hora te consolando — disse com um pouco de raiva.

Tudo que eu não precisava e queria era da pena dela.

— Não estou fazendo isso por causa disso, eu realmente quero fazer esse trabalho com você — encarei seus olhos apenas vendo a verdade neles — Você tem olhos tão bonitos — ela falou me olhando.

— O quê? — disse um pouco alto demais pensando ter ouvido errado.

— Seus olhos, eles são bonitos — ela repetiu fazendo meu coração pulsar.

Eu sentia que ela olhava verdadeiramente para eles através da lente do óculos. Ninguém nunca tinha me dado um olhar tão intenso assim, podia ver meu reflexo nos olhos dela.

— Er... obrigado — falei desviando meus olhos rapidamente dos dela e sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

Droga. Não esquenta bochechas, não esquenta, comecei a falar quem sabe assim elas me obedeciam... Acho que não.

— Então, sobre qual tema a gente faz a pesquisa?

Tive que balançar sua cabeça levemente, para reorganizar meus pensamentos.

Ela achava meus olhos bonitos.

Bonitos.

Então começamos a falar sobre o trabalho já pesquisando nos livros, Bella era ainda mais inteligente e criativa do que eu tinha pensado e com certeza eu deveria estar vivendo um sonho, cada vez que me beliscava discretamente e via que realmente era real, que realmente ela estava ali conversando comigo, eu ficava mais apaixonado.

— Nós podemos nos encontrar amanhã depois da aula e fazermos o que você acha? — perguntei.

— Não, pode ser hoje? — ela quis saber.

— Hoje eu não posso, faço aula de natação em na Academia dos Volturi.

Era o único esporte no qual eu era bom.

— Hum... — ela murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível, enquanto mordiscava seu lábio, eu quis morde-lo também — Amanhã então, depois da aula, na sua casa?

— É melhor na sua, Alice não vai nos deixar trabalhar direito.

Ela assentiu se levantando quando o sinal tocou.

Eu fui para o seu último horário que era de espanhol, ainda meio abobado.

Havia mesmo trocado mais de cinco palavras com a menina que eu amava já tem mais de cinco anos?

Se não fosse o fato de que algo tê-la feito chorar eu poderia estar agora voando nas nuvens. Agora.

Beleza, Edward você pode ser ainda mais gay que isso?

A aula de espanhol passou extremamente rápido, tudo que eu tinha na cabeça era o calor do corpo dela junto ao seu, seu cheiro, sua voz.

— Edward, aqui — Alice me chamou acenando, ela estava encostada em uma arvore com Jasper — Eu vou para casa de Jasper, mandei uma mensagem de texto avisando para Bella que você iria leva-la para casa, tudo bem? — ela disse entregando as chaves do seu carro, em seu chaveiro ridiculamente rosa.

— Tudo bem — falei feliz por ter mais alguns minutos com Bella, mas tentei não demostrar.

Quando chegou ao carro Bella já me esperava, ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando nos olhamos.

Eu apartei o alarme e fiz questão de abrir a porta para ela entrar.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu parecendo surpresa com meu gesto.

— Você está me devendo um dólar — brinquei fechando a porta.

Dei a volta entrando no carro de Alice, o caminho para casa dela foi silencioso, apesar de eu estar me controlando para não fazer várias perguntas a ela, tentei não olhar em sua direção e controlar minha mão que queria segurar a dela.

Suspirei parando em frente à sua casa.

— Entregue — falei.

— Acho que vou te dever dois dólares — ela disse se virando para mim.

— Por quê?

Ela não respondeu minha pergunta diretamente, mas se inclinou e seus lábios pressionaram levemente minha bochecha.

— Obrigada— ela disse suavemente e saiu do carro.

Eu olhei ainda paralisado ela entrar em casa, foi impossível não levar minha mão a minha bochecha e acariciar o local que agora formigava.

— Bella. Me. Beijou — eu disse não conseguindo acreditar naquilo.

Um enorme sorriso nasceu no seu rosto e meu coração se derreteu ainda mais.

Soaria muito menininha se eu dissesse que não queria mais lavar meu rosto?

Ah talvez eu seja uma menininha mesmo.

Mas dane-se.

Isabella. Swan. Tinha. Beijando. Meu. Rosto.

Aquele dia ficaria para sempre na minha memória.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores? Como estão? O que acharam desse primeiro capítulo?

Edward é um fofo não é, e parece realmente uma menininha diante do primeiro amor... Mas que não ficaria todo bobo ganhando o primeiro beijo do amor de sua vida assim...

Até a parte do drama, vamos ter algumas cenas fofinhas, do começo da relação deles...

e vocês já podem imaginar o que fez a Bella chorar?

Será que alguém adivinha? haha

espero que tenham gostado amores, e comentem, muito, muito, muito.

Se Deus quiser próximo capitulo, eu posto já da minha casinha na semana que vem, terça ou quarta, ok ?

beijos amores


	3. Conselhos de mãe

No dia seguinte, acordei cedo.

Na verdade, não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem e passei a noite quase toda jogando.

Toda vez que eu tentava dormir, ficava pensando no tempo extra que teria com Bella no dia seguinte e isso estava me deixando ansioso.

Como será que seria? Será que me beijaria de novo?

Infelizmente meu pai havia levado meu carro para arrumar e fui nele para a aula, não tive a oportunidade de ver como Bella estava logo agora de manhã.

Quando cheguei a escola, sai do carro e fiquei encostado, vendo as pessoas passaram. Assim que avistei Alice e Jasper trocarem um beijo muito entusiasmado decidir ir para a sala.

Meus olhos procuraram por Bella enquanto andava.

E a encontraram.

Ela estava em um canto do pátio conversando com Jacob, ela estava de costas para mim, mas eu podia ver a expressão dele e não parecia nada legal.

Será que eles brigaram?

Talvez por isso ela estava chorando?

Eu sou tão burro, por não ter me tocado nisso antes.

Bella depois virou suas costas e saiu o deixando morrendo de raiva para trás, o descendente de índio bufou e saiu resmungando para o outro lado.

Pensei em ir atrás de Bella, mas logo a viu conversando e sorrindo com Ângela, como se não tivesse acabado de discutir com o namorado.

Eu dei de ombros e fui para a sala.

As aulas passaram arrastada como sempre, sua ansiedade era grande e contava cada segundo quando finalmente estaria com Bella.

 _Não seja um paspalho Edward, é só uma pesquisa que vocês vão ter que fazer, nada além disso._

Suspirei tristemente entrando no refeitório.

Não demorei muito na fila, não estava me sentindo bem para comer. Não olhei para a mesa que antes eu me sentava e caminhei tranquilamente para uma mesa que nunca ninguém se sentava nela.

Coloquei minha mochila ao meu lado abrindo a latinha do refrigerante.

— Oi Edward — Uma voz doce e conhecida falou.

Levantei minha cabeça, perplexo encontrando Bella tirando sua mochila e sentando na minha frente.

— O que você...

— Ah que bom que vocês conseguiram achar uma mesa, não aguentava mais sentar com aqueles idiotas — Alice falou sentando ao lado de Bella com Jasper ao seu lado.

— O que vocês querem aqui? — eu falei incrédulo.

— Nós estamos mudando de mesa — Alice declarou, como se aquilo fosse obvio.

— Vou sentar com vocês, beleza? — Emmett McCarty, o capitão do time da escola disse se sentando ao meu lado — E aí, cara? — ele me cumprimentou batendo nas minhas costas com uma força exagerada — Cadê sua irmã Jazz? Não a vi hoje... — ele perguntou roubando o meu pedaço de pizza e comendo tranquilamente.

Bufei.

Nós fazíamos algumas aulas juntos e Emmett sempre me tratou bem, ele era um bom colega e não tirava sarro de mim, apesar de não termos muita intimidade.

— Ela não veio hoje e desista ela nunca vai namorar com você — Jasper falou.

Emmett era afim de Rosalie, a rainha da beleza da escola, se bem que para mim a rainha era Bella.

Da beleza e do meu coração.

Balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

Será que todo adolescente que ficava apaixonado ficava assim?

— Era para eu sentar aqui sozinho — falei vendo que Bella havia me dado seu pedaço de pizza, surpreso com esse gesto quase esqueci o que ia falar.

Eu fui ignorado completamente.

Mas tive que confessar, até que não foi tão ruim assim sentar com eles.

Emmett sempre fazia gracinhas provocando Jasper sobre a irmã dele, eu tentava não olhar para Bella que conversava com Alice, mas sempre quando a olhava, ela estava me encarando e desvia meu olhar rapidamente.

Eu sentia meu rosto corar sempre quando nossos olhares se encontravam e só não morria ainda mais de vergonha, porque seu rosto também estava levemente vermelho.

Não disse muitas coisas apenas revidava as provocações de Alice e de Emmett que me chamava de nerdizinho, mas ele zoava todo mundo e não querendo realmente chatear alguém, assim como chamava Jazz de Justin Biber, Alice de baixinha e Bella de Ding Bell.

A aula de biologia foi tensa, o professor começou a passar um filme que duraria pelas menos mais duas aulas. Bella sentou ao meu lado novamente e quando a sala ficou escura e apareceu os créditos iniciais do filme, me tornei muito consciente do seu corpo bem próximo ao meu, tive que fechar minhas mãos em punho com força, para não tomar sua mão na minha e assusta-la com meu toque.

No mínimo ela me daria um tapa na cara.

Quando o filme, finalmente, terminou eu limpei minha garganta chamando sua atenção.

—O trabalho ainda está de pé hoje? — perguntei.

E se ela dissesse não o que eu faria?

— Claro, já falei para Alice que iria voltar com você.

— Humm... Ok ,te vejo mais tarde.

E sai.

 _Te vejo mais tarde, isso é jeito de se falar com ela?_ Repreendi-me mentalmente.

Cheguei à aula de espanhol me sentando no lugar de sempre. Emmett fazia essa aula comigo e sentou ao meu lado.

— E aí, brow! De boa? — Ele perguntou normalmente.

— Claro — eu disse, ás vezes nós fazíamos algum trabalho junto, então não fiquei surpreso por ele sentar comigo.

A professora começou a explicar a matéria e eu realmente prestei atenção torcendo para a hora passar mais rápida. O último sinal finalmente bateu, Emmett se despediu de mim com um soco de punho e saiu assoviando.

Quando eu cheguei ao meu carro Bella já estava encostada nele.

Abri novamente a porta para ela.

Nós começamos a falar sobre o tema do nosso trabalho.

Eu nunca havia entrado em sua casa, não era muito grande, era como eu havia imaginado. Tinha uma sala, uma cozinha espaçosa, várias fotos da família dela. Sorrir ao ver uma da Bella pequena, ela era linda desde sempre.

— Sinta-se em casa — ela disse largando sua mochila.

— Obrigado — eu agradeci meio sem saber o que falar.

— Agora você me deve um dólar — ela falou.

Eu não pude conter um sorriso para ela.

— Você prefere aqui ou na cozinha? — Ela perguntou.

—Pode ser aqui. Onde estão seus pais? — Eu perguntei, estávamos só nós na casa?

— Ah, eles foram para Port Angels, na casa da irmã do meu pai, com Matt, eles só devem voltar mais tarde.

Matt, até onde eu sabia era o irmão mais novo de Bella, ele tinha dez anos de idade.

— Você não quis ir?

— Eu disse que tinha um trabalho para fazer — falou dando de ombros.

— Você poderia ter ido, nós podemos fazer depois.

— Não, eu queria fazer isso — ela disse me olhando com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Engoli em seco, sentindo minha pulsação acelerar.

— Ah, tá.

O trabalho era bem fácil e até meio idiota era só copiar os conceitos que estavam no livro com nossas palavras, não demoramos muito, eu fazia um e ela outro, cerca de uma hora depois acabamos.

— Você quer lanchar alguma coisa? —Ela ofereceu.

— Não, obrigado. É melhor eu ir, seus pais daqui a pouco vão chegar.

— Não, minha mãe mandou uma mensagem e eles só vão provavelmente de madrugada.

— E você vai ficar aqui sozinha? — perguntei preocupado — é perigoso.

— Ah, claro quanto tempo faz que não há um assalto em Forks ? — falou sarcástica.

— Um urso pode entrar aqui — eu disse pensando nas possibilidades.

— Urso? Edward, sério? — Ela riu alto e eu não pode deixar de rir, mesmo me sentindo sem graça, seu riso era tão lindo.

Nós estávamos na cozinha eu estava sentado em um banco alto que tinha ali a vendo mexer na geladeira.

Parecia um sonho e eu não pude deixar de imaginar como seria se fossemos casados.

— Aqui tome — ela disse me entregando uma lata de coca cola e pegando outra se sentando na minha frente.

—Bella? Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta — Eu falei realmente não aguentando mais saber o que havia acontecido.

— Claro — ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

— Olha eu não quero que você pense que eu sou intrometido ou algo do tipo, mas eu não aguento mais, não precisa me responder se não quiser...

— Você quer saber por que eu estava chorando ontem, não é? — Ela me interrompeu.

— Não precisa me contar se não quiser — falei.

— Eu quero falar — ela disse parecendo convicta.

Eu esperei ela começar.

— É que bom... Tem esse garoto que eu sempre gostei, mas ele pareceu nunca me notar. Eu sempre pensei em me tornar amiga dele, mas nunca encontrava um espaço e sempre quando eu chegava perto dele ele parecia fugir. Aí o Jacob se mudou para nossa escola e nós sempre fomos bons amigos, mas ele disse que queria namorar comigo. Eu até quis dizer não, mas acabei aceitando e me arrependo amargamente disso.

Dizer que não doeu a ouvir falar que gosta de outra pessoa seria mentira.

A pequena esperança que havia em algum lugar dentro de mim, havia finalmente morrido.

Ela deu um suspiro olhando em meus olhos, eu desviei meu olhar. Seu olhar era tão profundo que eu senti que ela podia ver minha alma.

Acho que era coisa da minha cabeça apaixonada.

— Ele no começo até era bom, mas ele começou a mostrar que queria mais... Entende?

Eu assenti tentando não visualizar Bella e Jacob em um momento intimo.

— É claro que eu não aceitei, mas ele começou a me pressionar mais e mais e bom ontem eu estava esperando ele para o intervalo e ele não chegava. Sua aula era educação física e foi atrás dele no vestiário o encontrei ele nu com uma Jessica bem feliz entre as pernas dele que parecia bem feliz enquanto metia dentro dela.

— Que desgraçado— xinguei calmamente mais minha mente explodia em xingamentos nada agradáveis a ele.

Porra, como ele era capaz de fazer isso com uma garota maravilhosa como Bella?

— É ele é.

— Ele não merecia que você derramasse uma lágrima por ele Bella — eu disse sem querer ser rude.

— Eu sei, mas eu chorei por que eu fiz coisas com ele que me arrependo e também porque agora eu não sou mais digna de ter o menino que eu realmente amo — ela desabafou, sua voz embargada.

Meu coração doeu.

— Nunca mais repita isso Bella. Você é mais digna do que qualquer garota que tem por aí. E esse menino seria doido se não quisesse você — acrescentei mentalmente: _Eu te amo, Bella. Tanto. Porque eu não posso ser esse menino?_

— Você acha?

— Com certeza — falei. Ela merecia toda a felicidade do mundo, mesmo que não fosse comigo. Apesar de que ninguém nunca a amaria tanto como eu a amo.

Bella sorriu emocionada e envolveu seus pequenos braços no meu corpo me abraçando com força. Eu me inclinei retribuindo o seu abraço, aquele poderia ser a última vez que eu poderia ter ela tão perto de mim.

Respirei fundo absorvendo o máximo seu cheiro, segurando minhas lágrimas, lembrando-me de suas palavras.

Ela gosta de outro menino.

Eu não sou esse menino.

Porque não posso ser ele?

Por que eu não posso ser alguém capaz de ter uma garota como ela?

Porque eu tenho que ser essa merda de um garoto tímido, ainda com algumas espinhas na cara. Porque eu tinha que ser desastrado?

Porque eu não podia ser um atleta, popular, lindo que Bella ficaria apaixonada por mim?

Engoli em seco, sentindo um nó na minha garganta. Precisava sair dali antes que eu chorasse na frente dela.

— Edward, você...

— Eu preciso ir — disse a interrompendo.

— Agora? — ela perguntou se separando apenas um pouco de mim.

— Sim, agora — disse sem olhar para ela. Peguei minha mochila e meu livro — Tchau, Bella — disse a última palavra que provavelmente eu diria a ela.

— Até segunda — ela falou suavemente.

Eu entrei no carro apressado, querendo sair dali, antes que chorasse em sua frente.

Droga, eu sou uma menininha ou a porra de um homem?

Entrei em casa correndo para meu quarto batendo a porta com força, sem ouvir o chamado da minha mãe.

Joguei-me na cama de qualquer jeito.

Droga, droga! Porque a vida tinha que ser tão injusta. Porque a menina que eu amava não podia ao menos gostar um pouquinho de mim?

Porque eu não conseguia ser homem suficiente para falar com ela?

Porque eu não tomava uma atitude?

Senti uma mão acariciar meus cabelos e abri meus olhos encontrando os olhos cor verdes, do mesmo tom dos meus, da minha mãe, me olhando preocupado.

— O que houve, meu amor? — ela perguntou carinhosamente sentando ao meu lado.

Eu neguei com a cabeça virando ela para o outro lado, escondendo uma lágrima que escorreu pelo meu rosto.

Isso é tão homem, Edward.

Chorar no colo de sua mãe.

Bufei, respirando fundo.

— Você está apaixonado, não é? — ela falou e eu olhei para ela tristemente.

— Como...

— Uma mãe sabe o que seu filho sente — ela falou com um lindo sorriso — Qual é o problema?

— Ela não gosta de mim — eu admiti colocando minha cabeça na perna dela, suas mãos afagando meu cabelo.

— Como não? Não vejo como isso possa acontecer querido, você é lindo, inteligente, um filho exemplar, cavalheiro, charmoso e eu tenho certeza que será um ótimo companheiro para qualquer mulher e eu sei disso porque você é a cópia do seu pai e o seu pai é tudo isso.

— Mas eu não a mereço, eu sou só um nerdizinho e ela é a menina mais doce, mais gentil e linda de toda a escola.

— Nunca mais fala assim de você, Edward Cullen — ela me repreendeu — Tenho certeza que ela gosta de você.

Eu a olhei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

— Ah, é... E como você tem tanta certeza assim? — desafiei.

— Porque eu vejo o modo como ela olha para você — ela disse calmamente.

— O QUÊ?

— Querido, pensa que eu nunca vi o jeito que você olha para Bella? Você olha para ela como se fosse à pessoa mais importante da sua vida, seus olhos brilham e quando você percebe que ela vai olhar, você desvia o olhar e fica todo envergonhado e é nesse momento que ela quase te pega espiando ela que eu vejo ela te olhando do mesmo jeito.

— Isso... isso é impossível — eu digo atordoado.

— Claro, que não querido. O amor não escolhe Edward, simplesmente acontece, sem tempo sem data. E aconteceu com você e é forte, puro e você ainda é tão jovem, mas eu não consigo ver você em um futuro sem Bella em sua vida — falou emocionada.

— Eu não consigo me ver sem ela, mamãe, mas hoje ela me disse mãe que gosta de outro garoto.

— E ela falou que esse garoto não era você?

— Não, mas qual é a possibilidade de ser eu?

— Eu diria que muitas.

— Você acha?

— Tenho certeza.

Eu suspirei fundo.

— Obrigada, mãe eu te amo — falei sem nenhuma vergonha, como muitos adolescentes tinham de falar eu te amo para seus pais.

— Eu sei, eu também te amo muito e logo você vai está ouvindo isso da garota que você ama.

Eu pedi silenciosamente que sim.

Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu do quarto me deixando cheio de esperança novamente.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oiii amores, aiin essa conversa foi tão fofinha...  
Eita será que esse menino que a Bella gosta é o Edward?  
hahaha  
Logo saberemos...Acho que o primeiro beijo já vem aí...  
kkkk  
beeem, finalmente estou em casa, depois de um mês longe, graças a Deus deu tudo certo...  
Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e comentem bastante,  
ah vai demorar uns capítulos para Bella ficar doente mesmo, vamos ter muitos momentos fofinhos antes do drama...  
espero que gostem  
até semana que vem ;)  
beijos


	4. Declarações

Ela sorriu para mim descendo seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, beijando meu corpo nu...

— Bella — eu gemi seu nome, acariciando seu corpo desnudo de nenhuma roupa.

Ela era tão linda, melhor do que eu imaginei ou sonhei um dia.

— Fique quieto gatão, agora é minha vez de brincar com você — dizendo isso ela desceu ainda mais sua mão pelo meu quadril até chegar no meu...

— EDWARD, ACORDA — minha irmã irritante bateu na porta do meu quarto me fazendo pular na cama assustado — Edward.

— O QUÊ É, ALICE? — Eu disse irritado, totalmente desperta.

Porra estava chegando na melhor parte do meu sonho.

— Vai tomar um banho, você vai para Port Angeles comigo e Bella.

— O QUÊ? NÃO VOU NÃO.

— VAI SIM E PONTO FINAL, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVER LÁ EMBAIXO EM VINTE MINUTOS EU VOU BATER NA SUA PORTAR ATÉ ELA QUEBRAR ANDA LOGO.

Suspirei ouvindo seus passos.

— Droga — disse olhando para o meu quadril onde tinha uma barraca em minha cueca boxer que estava até um pouco molhada.

Banho. Isso. Eu precisava de um bom banho gelado que todo adolescente tomava.

— Finalmente — Alice disse assim que eu pareci na cozinha — Nossa, Edward você está bonito — ela falou me olhando.

O quê? Ela disse que a Bella ia e eu queria que ela me achasse bonito.

Então eu vesti a minha melhor calça jeans, meu tênis novo, uma camisa branca com gola V e por cima coloquei minha blusa xadrez favorita. Coloquei minhas lentes de contato incolor também que eu quase não usava, meus cabelos não tinham jeito então os deixei despenteados mesmo.

— Estou? — perguntei realmente querendo ter uma opinião feminina.

Será que Bella gostaria?

— Claro que está. Você sempre foi lindo, querido — minha mãe disse beijando minha bochecha.

— É verdade, mas não sei por que se esconde debaixo daquelas suas roupas de nerd esquisitas.

Dei de ombros ignorando sua pergunta.

Eu gostava das minha roupas, mas confesso que só me vestia assim porque chamava menos atenção, sempre que eu me vestia de forma diferente, as pessoas pareciam olhar de mais para mim e eu não gostava muito disso.

— A onde eu estou sendo obrigado a ir, aliás?

— Nós vamos assistir a estreia de um filme lá em Port Angels, demorou um século para eu conseguir os ingressos, para mim, Bella e Jasper, Jacob ia, mas agora que ele e Bella não estão mais juntos você vai ao seu lugar.

— Bella não vai se importar? — perguntei fazendo minha mãe rolar seus olhos para mim.

—Não, ela até pareceu mais animada para ir quando falei que você ia.

Minha mãe sorriu para mim, como se dissesse eu falei.

— Agora vamos logo. Tchau, mamãe, dá um beijo no papai por mim.

— Claro, querida e tomem cuidado.

— Pode deixar.

Despedir-me da minha mãe também, pegando a chave do meu carro.

— Passa na casa do Jazz primeiro — ela falou em um tom mandão.

Eu suspirei ligando o carro.

— Oi Jasper — eu falei trocando um toque de mão com ele enquanto entrava no carro.

— E aí? Edward — ele me cumprimentou sem nem olhar para mim, Alice quase que pulou em seu colo o beijando.

— Ei, ela é minha irmã, então sem agarração na minha frente — falei fazendo eles se separarem e Alice dar a língua. Passei a marcha indo para casa de Bella.

Ela como sempre estava maravilhosa. Vestia uma calça jeans, sapatilha e uma blusa azul de mangas longas que destacava bem em sua pele e mostrava um pouco mais do seu pescoço e do seu colo.

Seios.

Droga, isso não era hora de ficar excitado.

— Bom dia gente — ela falou sentando no banco ao meu lado, já que Alice e Jasper estavam atrás, senti seu cheiro doce e suave do perfume que usava.

Minhas calças ficaram mais apertadas. Ótima hora de ser um adolescente hormonal, pensei em Jasper vestido de biquíni e isso funcionou para acalmar meu corpo.

— Bom dia — eu respondi dando um pequeno sorriso para ela e ela aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso para mim fazendo meu coração acelerar, desviei meu olhar rapidamente colocando o carro na estrada.

— Que filmes nós vamos assistir mesmo? — eu perguntei.

— Entardecer — Alice e Bella responderam juntas e sorrindo fazendo eu e Jasper fazer uma careta.

— Argh! Esse não é aquele filme em que um vampiro e uma lobisomem se apaixonam? — falei.

— É sim.

— Esse filme parece horrível, só pelo trailer — Jasper falou.

— Não importa o cara que faz o papel do vampiro é um gatinho — Alice disse.

— E eu? — ele reclamou.

Ela apenas rolou seus olhos para ele rindo.

— Eu te trocaria fácil, fácil por ele — ela disse brincando fazendo todos rirem da cara que ele fez.

Eu decidi aumentar um pouco o som, já que estava tão baixo e suave, mas Bella parece que teve a mesma ideia, pois nossas mãos se tocaram no caminho fazendo uma corrente elétrica percorrer por nosso toque.

— Desculpe — eu disse.

— Não por isso. Essa música não é Clair de Lune?

— Você conhece Debusy? — ela poderia ser mais perfeita ainda?

— Mamãe gosta bastante de músicas clássicas, eu curto algumas, essa é a minha favorita.

— É a minha também — eu falei baixinho, Alice e Jasper pareciam estarem perdidos em seu próprio mudinho.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso, Alice e Bella às vezes comentavam alguma coisa do filme, elas já sabiam tudo que iriam acontecer já que havia lido o tal livro que o filme é baseado.

O cinema estava cheio, a fila para comprar os ingressos estava enorme, mas ainda bem que Alice havia comprado via internet. Eu e Jasper fomos pegar a pipoca só depois que percebemos que as quatro cadeiras não eram juntas. Eram duas na parte esquerda do cinema, e as outras na direita umas duas fileiras mais para baixo.

— Eu fico com Edward e você com Jasper — Bella falou não querendo separar o casal.

— Tudo bem, encontraremos depois que acabar o filme na frente do cinema — Alice falou.

Bella assentiu pegando em minha mão e me puxando para o nosso lugar, eu apreciei o máximo do contato, sua mão ficava tão bem na minha queria poder segura-la para sempre.

Ela me guiou para os nossos lugares que ficava bem no começo do corredor, ela sentou na ponta e eu sentei ao seu lado, me dando conta que passaria cerca de duas horas sentado ao lado dela.

Acho que hoje era meu dia de sorte.

Ela soltou minha mão colocando a pipoca em seu colo, imediatamente sentir falta do seu contato e quis poder colocar minha mão de volta na dela.

Talvez não seja meu dia de sorte.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o filme começar, mas a sala já estava bastante cheia.

— Então... Sua namorada não se importou de você vim com a gente? — ela perguntou parecendo tranquila.

Sua boca se movia tão lindamente, seus lábios pa... Espera aí, namorada?

— Não sei do que você está falando, eu não tenho namorada — eu falei franzindo minha testa.

— Como não? Victória um dia disse que era sua namorada — ela falou confusa.

— Não, eu nunca namorei, muito menos com ela — respondi sincero.

— VOCÊ É GAY? — ela perguntou alto demais, eu arregalei meus olhos.

— O quê? NÃO — eu respondi imediatamente.

Ás vezes eu podia parecer uma mulherzinha, mas eu acreditava que era por ser um bobo apaixonado.

— Mas você disse que nunca namorou, você é tão... bonito, como pode nunca ter namorado? — ela falou hesitante.

— Eu sou bonito? — eu perguntei, se ela me achasse bonito eu poderia ter uma chance.

— Claro que é — ela disse desviando seu olhar rapidamente e corando.

Bonito.

Bella me achava bonito.

Sorri. Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz em minha vida.

— Na verdade eu gosto de uma menina — eu falei tomando coragem que nem sabia que eu tinha, mas havia prometido a mim mesmo que não seria mais um menino covarde eu tomaria uma atitude. O pior que poderia acontecer é ela rir, tirar sarro e não gostar de mim.

Foi impressão minha ou eu vi seus olhos ficarem tristes?

Será que minha mãe tem razão?

— Oh, ela não gosta de você? — ela quis saber.

— Eu não sei, ela me disse que gosta de outro garoto — falei e se ela percebesse que era ela?

— Oh, Edward isso parece... complicado.

— Mais do que você imagina — falei me virando para o telão vendo os trailers começarem.

Mas na verdade eu não prestava atenção em nada que passava na tela, meu olhar estava discretamente em Bella, observando suas caras e bocas mesmo no escuro do cinema. Ela parecia pensativa, enquanto pegava uma e outra vez uma pipoca, seu rosto estava direcionado para o telão, mas ela não parecia também estar prestando atenção.

Não passou nem cinco minutos que o filme começou, ela se virou para mim, se inclinando um pouco eu me inclinei também percebendo que ela queria falar algo.

— Sabe, er... Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar com ela — Bella falou. Será que ela nunca iria deixar de me surpreender? E porque eu podia ver que seus olhos estavam tristes, eu a achava tão fácil de ler, mas mesmo assim ela sempre me surpreendia.

— Você quer me ajudar a ficar com ela é isso? — eu perguntei só para ver se tinha entendido bem.

— Sim, eu quero ver você feliz — ela sussurrou tão baixo que eu quase não entendi.

Eu me decidi ali. Contaria para ela o quanto eu amava e eu faria de tudo para ter mérito de receber seu amor de volta.

— Você quer saber quem é a menina que eu sou apaixonado desde quando conheci ela?

Ela apenas assentiu engolindo em seco.

— Foi com dez anos que eu a vi pela primeira vez, quando eu me mudei para cá de Chicago — falei suavemente, sussurrando bem baixinho para não atrapalhar as pessoas que assistiam o filme — Mamãe havia levado eu e Alice para conhecer a única praça de Forks e foi lá que eu a vi pela primeira vez. Eu era muito, muito tímido mesmo, Alice claro já foi logo declarando que elas seriam amigas para sempre, quando ela nos apresentou eu mal conseguia falar nada nunca havia visto alguém tão bonita assim. Eu demorei muito para entender porque aquela linda menininha não saia dos meus pensamentos e eu mal havia falado oi com ela. Mas foi só alguns anos mais tarde que eu percebi que eu estava era apaixonado, por ela. Eu faria tudo por ela. Eu tomei coragem aos quinze anos e fiz uma cartinha para ela nos dia dos namorados e ainda peguei a flor mais bonita para dar a ela, mas quando eu a vi na escola, ela já havia recebido um buque de rosas bem maior e mais bonito que o meu, a minha flor naquele momento parecia ser tão insignificante — fechei meus olhos me lembrando do momento, de quando Mike Newton havia dado a ela aquele enorme buquê de rosas, felizmente ele havia se mudado no semestre seguinte para Califórnia — Eu rasguei a cartinha e joguei a flor fora, mas eu nunca deixei de amar a menininha que havia se tornado uma moça linda, uma pequena mulher. Eu fiquei amando-a escondido durante esses últimos anos, mas nunca perdi um só detalhe de sua vida, e também nunca mais tive coragem de falar com ela a não ser oi, obrigado... A até que dois dias atrás eu pude segura-la em meus braços e sonhar com uma vida, na qual nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre — eu confessei o que estava dentro do meu coração, sem tirar meus olhos do dela.

Interrompi-me ouvindo um fungado vindo dela.

— Não, Bella, não chore — eu pedi limpando suas lágrimas — Eu sei que você gosta é de outro, mas eu precisava falar isso que estava aqui dentro — eu falei colocando sua mão no meu coração.

— Não, Edward — ela disse limpando suas lágrimas e sorrindo — Você não vê? O garoto por quem sou apaixonada desde dos meus doze anos é você. Mas você nunca falava comigo, sempre parecia me ignorar então eu cheguei à conclusão que você não queria nada comigo.

— Quando você ficou com o Jacob...

— Eu estava apenas tentando te esquecer, porque você nunca mostrou interesse por mim e eu havia ouvido Victória falar para uma amiga dela que vocês estavam juntos.

— Então você gosta de mim? — eu perguntei não conseguindo acreditar. Será que eu estava sonhando? Belisquei-me discretamente, mas Bella continuava na minha frente.

— Se gostar significa que eu sou apaixonada por você — ela falou, sua voz linda soando aos meus ouvidos — Então sim.

Apaixonada por você.

Por você.

Por mim.

Eu.

Edward Cullen.

— V-você está falando sério? — eu gaguejei, olhando em seus olhos que brilhavam, eu podia ver tudo dela, mesmo com a pouca iluminação da sala escura.

— Eu amo você, Edward Cullen — ela sussurrou no meu ouvido e meu coração aqueceu, bateu forte, rápido. Fechei meus olhos escutando suas palavras de novo e de novo em meus pensamentos.

Eu amo você, Edward Cullen.

— Você é minha vida, Bella — eu declarei acariciando seu rosto com minhas mãos, desci meu olhar para sua boca.

Como eu queria beija-la agora, mas e se ela não gostasse?

E eu nunca havia beijado ninguém na minha vida, se eu fizesse errado. Olhei seus lábios tão convidativos. Voltei meu olhar para seus olhos e percebi que ela olhava para meus lábios também.

Ela queria me beijar, percebi.

— Eu...euu... nunca beeeijei — gaguejei bobamente, mas tudo que eu queria era ter a boca dela na minha.

Sentir seu dedo acariciar um lábio meu, ela inclinou seu corpo mais para o meu.

— Eu vou te ensinar — ela falou soprando seu hálito doce para mim.

E ali naquela sala escura de cinema lotada, eu finalmente dei meu primeiro beijo e ainda com a pessoa que eu amava, nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez.

Seus lábios primeiro tocaram o meu lentamente, não foi nada mais do que um simples selinho, suave, mas ela entreabriu seus lábios e eu senti a ponta da sua pequena língua lamber meus lábios, foi o que bastou. Um fogo explodiu dentro de mim e com seu rosto entre minhas mãos, eu abri meus lábios também tocando pela primeira vez minha língua na sua.

Nós acariciamos um a língua do outro calmamente, sem pressa, era tão bom. Sua boca quente na minha, seus lábios macios nos meus, seu gosto doce e com sabor de pipoca com manteiga, mas tinha a certeza que ao natural era ainda melhor.

Eu podia não saber beijar na pratica, mas na teoria acho que sabia, já que Bella parecia está gostando.

Eu peguei o jeito rápido imitando seus movimentos, sentindo confiança nascer em mim.

Minha barriga estava embrulhada, mas não como eu querendo vomitar, era de um jeito bom. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram e sentir meu coração inchar e se derramar de amor, meus olhos ficaram úmidos e sentia o amor em cada toque. Eu sei isso soa muito gay, mas é a mais pura verdade.

Ali naquele momento eu tinha a certeza que Bella era a mulher da minha vida. E não me venha com papo de há você só tem dezoito anos, não sabe de nada, por que essa é a única certeza que tenho.

Eu não seria nada sem Bella Swan.

Talvez por isso eu tenha feito o que fiz.

Acariciei suas bochechas a beijando mais profundamente, imitando o que ela fazia comigo, chupando seus lábios. Mas droga, nós éramos humanos e precisávamos de ar, então nos separamos com pequenos e singelos selinhos.

Encostamos nossas testas respirando com dificuldade, tentando recuperar o folego. Eu poderia passar minha vida toda beijando Bella Swan.

Ela tirou uma mão minha do seu rosto e a beijou levemente entrelaçando minha mão na dela.

— Eu pensei que isso nunca aconteceria — eu sussurrei sinceramente pressionando meus lábios nos dela levemente.

— Oh, Edward. Eu nunca pensei que você gostasse de mim, você pareceu sempre me ignorar.

— Eu sei, eu tinha medo de você não me querer, meu amor. Você sempre foi linda, inteligente e eu todo tímido e quase ninguém fala comigo e você é a mais popular da escola.

— Eu não sou a mais popular da escola, só fiquei com o menino mais popular porque eu queria te esquecer de eu realmente pensava que você não gostava de mim, me perdoe por isso, eu queria que você fosse meu primeiro beijo também.

— Não, importa. Se você quiser Bella, eu não quero que tenha um depois de mim.

— Nem eu quero ter — ela disse me puxando para mais um beijo que eu retribuí de bom grado.

— Por favor, Deus, se isso for um sonho, faça que eu não acorde nunca — eu pedi em pensamentos, mas acho que falei alto porque Bella escutou.

— Isso não é um sonho, Edward. Meu amor por você é tão real como o meu coração que bate aqui — ela falou colocando minha mão em cima do seu coração que batia rápido circulando seu sangue, viva.

Eu respirei fundo sentindo seu cheiro.

— Eu fui tão burro, se eu não tivesse sido um covarde inseguro nós podíamos estar juntos há tanto tempo — falei.

— Não importa, nós estamos juntos agora — ela disse e eu não resisti a puxando para outro beijo.

Era tão bom beijar Bella.

— Eu acho que posso passar a vida toda te beijando — eu falei.

— Eu posso passar a vida toda sendo beijada por você — disse ela.

E eu sorrir. Fazendo-a sorrir de volta.

Bom, pelo menos acho que isso era um sinal de que eu não beijava mal.

— Você é tão linda — eu disse acariciando sua pele macia.

— Você também é — ela falou imitando meu gesto.

— Você acha?

— Claro que acho, você nunca percebeu como as meninas te olham no colégio?

— O quê? Bella, acho que você está vendo coisas.

— Tudo bem, não importa, agora você é meu — ela disse acariciando minha nuca, fazendo uma corrente de prazer percorrer pelo meu corpo. Droga de hormônios.

— Eu sempre fui seu — eu digo beijando levemente seus lábios.

Depois disso, nós tentamos nos concentrar no filme, as nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e eu tinha um braço apoiado em seu ombro acariciando seu braço. Ocasionalmente nossos lábios se tocavam, nós sorriamos um para o outro e voltávamos a assistir o filme.

Isso estava acontecendo mesmo?

Caramba, ela disse que me amava.

Amava-me.

Eu podia ver o como aquilo era verdade, pelo seu toque, seu beijo e seu olhar, eu conhecia o coração dela suficiente para saber que ela não mentiria para mim, talvez tenha sido aí que eu tenha me enganado?

— Nossa esse filme é maravilhoso — Alice falou saltitante e sorrindo e Jasper fez uma careta para mim.

— Eu prefiro o livro — Bella disse indiferente como se tivesse assistido ao filme todo.

— Você sempre prefere — Alice disse rolando seus olhos para Bella.

— Vamos comer, eu estou com fome — Jasper falou passando a mão em seu estomago.

— Como se você não tivesse comido o balde todinho de pipoca e não deixou quase nada para mim — ela acusou.

— Ei, Allie, eu estou em fase de crescimento — falou sorrindo pegando na mão dela e lhe dando um beijo.

Eu olhei para Bella, mas ela não estava olhando para mim. Quando percebemos que o filme havia acabado, ela havia simplesmente parado o beijo que estávamos dando e saiu sem dizer nada e nem apenas pegar na minha mão.

Eu estava me sentindo um idiota.

Será que era tudo mentira? Será que eu havia ficado cego e não havia visto a real faceta do que ela queria? Apenas uns beijos durante um filme qualquer em uma sala de cinema. Como se para confirmar o que eu pensava, minha mão procurou a dela, quando a toquei ela olhou para mim rapidamente e fez que não com a cabeça, colocando sua mão no bolso.

Agora era oficial.

Eu sou um babaca.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Aiiin gente, o que fazemos com esse menino?

E a Bella também?

kkkk

espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, por favor comenteeeem

beeijos


	5. Namorados

Nós fomos comer, em uma praça de alimentação, eu os segui perdido em meus próprios pensamentos.

Eu não estava bravo por Bella ter brincado comigo, só chateado.

Ter ela nem que tenha sido só por um filme foi mais do que eu imaginei em toda a minha vida.

— O que é Edward? Você está tão calado — Alice perguntou olhando para mim. Fazendo-me perceber que eu ainda mal havia comido meu hambúrguer.

— Nada — eu falei desviando meus olhos para o teto — Só me lembrei de um dever que eu tenho que eu esqueci de fazer.

— Qual é Edward? Você sempre faz os deveres no mesmo dia que o professor passa — Jasper falou olhando para mim desconfiado e eu percebi seu olhar seguir para onde Bella estava sentada no outro canto da mesa.

— É... Eu esqueci desse — menti.

Alice voltou a tagarelar sobre alguma coisa e eu comi minha comida silenciosamente apesar de nem estar com tanta fome assim. Consegui convencer Alice de irmos embora depois e nós seguimos para o carro em silêncio.

— Deixe eu e Jazz primeiro na casa dele, vamos ficar lá, depois ele vai me levar — Alice disse assim que passamos pelos limites de Forks.

Eu apenas assenti, percebendo que ficaria sozinho com Bella, durante alguns minutos.

A volta foi tranquila Alice e Bella tagarelavam sobre a história do filme e o quanto o ator era bonito, dizendo que estavam ansiosas para a continuação.

— Tchau, amiga. Vejo-te segunda — Alice disse se despedindo de Bella com beijinhos e abraços.

— OK, Tchau Alie — Bella acenou entrando no carro novamente.

Eu dei partida no carro, sem olhar para Bella.

Senti sua mão delicada em meu braço.

— Desculpe, Edward — ouvi sua voz triste direcionada a mim — Eu não quero que Alice saiba que estamos juntos.

Então ainda estávamos juntos?

— Por quê? Tem vergonha de mim? — perguntei.

— NÃO, claro que não — ela respondeu quase gritando.

Fiquei em silêncio, por sorte ou azar a casa de Bella era perto da do Jasper e nós chegamos rapidamente.

— É só... que eu tenho medo de ela não me aprovar como sua... namorada... Er isso se você quiser que eu seja — completou olhando nos meus olhos.

Sorte eu já ter parado o carro, se não era bem capaz de eu ter batido.

— Você quer ser minha namorada, sério? — perguntei.

— Claro, que quero, Edward. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que eu te amava, eu te amo e quero você sempre. Você quer namorar comigo? — ela perguntou suavemente pegando minha mão na sua.

— Não era eu que deveria fazer essa pergunta? — brinquei sentindo meu coração acelerar.

— Sim, mas você está muito devagar — ela replicou me dando língua.

Eu sorri e a puxei pela nuca beijando sua boca. Ela abriu seus lábios dando passagem para minha língua, aprofundando o beijo.

— Porque você tem medo da Alice? — eu perguntei beijando seu nariz.

— É que eu nunca disse a ela que amava você, eu sempre perguntei sobre você para ela, mas ela nunca pareceu perceber minha curiosidade em você. E depois de eu ter ficado com Jacob, e se ela não quiser que eu seja sua namorada? E ficar com raiva de mim? Alice é minha melhor amiga e eu não quero perder ela, mas também não quero ficar longe de você.

— Bella, Alice não tem que aprovar nada. Quem vai namorar você sou eu e não ela. Ela te ama, tenho certeza que ela vai gostar de ver nós dois juntos.

— Você acha?

— Claro que sim — assenti a beijando novamente.

— Mas nós podemos esperar alguns dias para contar para todo mundo, eu quero aproveitar você só para mim, mais um pouco — ela pediu com um biquinho.

— Como você quiser — falei concordando.

— Eu tenho que ir embora, prometi jogar vídeo game com Matt ainda, me dá seu número? — ela pediu.

Eu sorri, mas triste por está acabando meu tempo com ela.

— Coloque o seu aqui — falei entregando meu celular a ela, ela gravou e vi que seu celular vibrou com uma chamada.

— Pronto agora tenho o seu também — ela disse me entregando seu celular — Quando chegar me manda uma mensagem? — pediu.

— Claro — eu assenti a beijando.

Nós ficamos ali no carro, nos beijando durante alguns poucos minutos, até que Bella disse que realmente precisava ir. Nós nos despedimos com mais beijos.

Eu cheguei em casa e não encontrei meus pais, apenas tinha um bilhete deles dizendo que haviam ido a Seattle e só voltariam amanhã, em de suas muitas fugas que eles faziam.

Eu subi para o meu quarto já sentindo meu celular vibrar no bolso. O peguei vendo que era uma mensagem no whatsapp de Bella.

Sorri, eu tinha o aplicativo, mas não usava muito. Conversava as vezes com Jasper, Alice e participava de alguns grupos de jogos.

 _Você já chegou?_

Era uma mensagem de Bella, não pude deixar de sorrir. Quando que eu imaginaria que isso se tornaria real?

Vi a foto dela toda sorridente e linda, salvei seu número antes de responde-la.

 _Já sim, acabei de chegar_ , digitei rapidamente, dando graças a Deus por ter internet aqui em casa, já que nunca lembrava de colocar credito no celular.

 _Hum..._ ela mandou de volta, eu sorri. Nós nunca fomos muito íntimos e eu sabia que ela ainda estava lidando com tudo que havia acontecendo hoje, eu mesmo estava lidando e custando a acreditar. Mas eu não podia estar mais feliz, e eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para nós ficarmos cada vez mais íntimo. Eu faria de tudo para isso dar certo.

Estava decidido a não ser mais aquele garoto que se escondia em roupas largas, óculos grandes, covarde e inseguro. Agora nascia um novo Edward.

 _Queria você aqui comigo, estou sozinho =/ ,_ digitei mandando uma carinha triste.

Eu também queria estar com você :(

...

 _Quer vim me fazer companhia? Estou sozinho em casa ;)_

 _..._

Quem é você? E o que fez com meu namorado? Kkkk

...

 _Quem sou eu? Eu sou um garoto digno de estar ao seu lado, agora._

...

Você sempre foi, só você.

...

 _Tem como eu ficar ainda mais apaixonado por você?_

...

Você eu não sei, mas eu a cada momento sinto que esse amor só cresce em mim.

...

 _Você não acha isso estranho_?, eu perguntei com cuidado não querendo que ela interpretasse errado.

...

O quê?

...

 _Nós estarmos assim, juntos tão rápido, semana passada nós mal nos falávamos._

...

Rápido? Você demorou quantos anos para se declarar para mim? Eu não diria que foi rápido, se você tivesse me dado algum indicio que estava interessado por mim, nós poderíamos estar juntos bem antes. Eu morria de vontade de me aproximar de você, só que você não dava nenhum brecha.

...

E _u tinha medo que você me esnobasse, ainda mais que você namorou com Jacob._

...

Nem me lembre disso, foi a pior coisa que eu já fiz. Mas agora não importa eu estou com você.

...

 _E se depender de mim, você vai sempre estar. Mas eu não entendo eu sempre via você sorrindo para ele feliz no intervalo._

Eu queria ver se você ficava com ciúmes, mas você não demostrava nada. Nós somos tão idiotas, perdemos tanto tempo.

...

 _Sim, perdemos, mas ainda temos uma vida inteira pela frente. Como você disse, o que importa é que agora nós estamos juntos._

...

Sim, agora eu tenho algumas perguntas, quero te conhecer melhor não sei quase nada sobre você, estou sendo uma péssima namorada.

...

 _Você está sendo a melhor namorada do mundo. Algumas vinte perguntas ou algumas MUITO MAIS perguntas?_

...

Kkkkkkkkk...Só um milhão ou dois milhões de perguntas ;)

...

 _Isso são muitas, tudo bem, hoje você faz amanhã sou eu._

...

Nós ficamos assim durante o resto do final de semana, eu passei o domingo no meu quarto trancado, sai apenas para comer, meus pais pensaram que eu estava jogando no PC, como sempre. Mas eu não parei um minuto de conversar com Bella por mensagens, e eu agradeci pelas maravilhas que a tecnologia proporcionava.

Então amanhã como combinado?

...

 _Sim, mas eu quero que você vá comigo._

...

Eu já falei que não, Edward. Eu vou com meu carro e nos encontramos lá.

...

 _Por que você é tão teimosa?_

...

Porque você é tão insistente?

...

Olha, assim que contarmos para os nossos pais você vem me buscar, se quiser.

...

 _Eu já quero, mas e se seu pai me der um tiro?_

...

Ele não vai, vou garantir que a arma esteja longe :)

...

 _Grande sua ajuda, namorada, respondi rindo. E Matt ele vai gostar de mim?_

...

Claro que vai ela garantiu.

...

Espera que sim, pensei, suspirando feliz.

Porque amar e ser amado nos faz tão felizes e bobos assim?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Aiin gente, esse Edward é tão apaixonado pela Bella e inseguro e fofo, hahaha

mas fico feliz que vocês estão gostando mesmo

obrigada pelos comentários e pela recomendação no nyah

O que acharam desse capítulo?

espero que tenham gostado

no próximo tem mais

beeijos


	6. Escondidos

Segunda eu levantei cedo, encontrei meu pai na cozinha, olhando o jornal, minha mãe já dormia.

— Você vai para a escola ou um desfile de moda? — ele perguntou me encarando.

— Porque estou tão feio assim? — perguntei alisando minha jaqueta de couro preta que eu havia vestido por cima da camisa branca.

Eu queria está bonito para Bella, então vestir uma das minhas melhores roupas, espero que ela gostava.

— Nada, você está lindão filho — falou rindo mexendo suas sobrancelhas — Alguma gatinha na área?

— Talvez — respondi pegando os sanduiches que já havia feito.

— E quem é?

— Boa tentativa, velhote — brinquei batendo em seu braço.

— Eu vou te mostrar quem é o velhote moleque — ele respondeu sério, mas sabia que brincava.

— Tenho que ir, tchau pai — falei rindo pegando minha mochila.

— Tchau, campeão e não esqueça das camisinhas que eu te dei — ele falou bem na hora que minha mãe entrava na cozinha

— Pai! — eu gritei e sair quase correndo da cozinha ouvindo a risada dele e minha mãe perguntar que camisinhas?

Droga, eu não queria me lembrar desse momento.

Foi constrangedor quando ele tentou falar comigo sobre sexo e ainda me deu camisinhas, passei quase uma semana sem conseguir olhar com ele enquanto ele apenas ria.

Pior.

Achando pouco, ele ainda levou uma banana e falou para que eu treinasse como colocar em uma banana para não passar vergonha na hora que fosse usar.

Porque eu tinha que ter um pai tarado? Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes peguei ele e minha mãe se agarrando, batendo na bunda dela e de amasso.

Argh! Gostava nem de lembrar.

Meus pais eram bem liberais e não se importavam em mostrar que ainda eram sexualmente ativos.

Enquanto eu nada.

 _Já estou aqui_ eu mandei uma mensagem para minha pequena assim que estacionei na escola. Saí do carro pegando as vasilhas com os sanduiches, ela iria trazer o suco.

Como ela não respondeu deduzi que estava dirigindo e isso se confirmou quando ouvi o ronco grave e alto do seu motor.

Como os pais dele deixavam Bella dirigir aquela lata velha?

Ela que não leia meus pensamentos chamei assim seu carro por mensagem e ela quase me bateu e me deixou conversando sozinho durante dez minutos sem falar comigo.

Eu que nunca mais falava aquilo em voz alta.

Ela estacionou o seu carro umas duas vagas do meu. Saiu carregando duas garrafas, sua mochila nas costas e o celular na mão. Ela estava linda, seus cabelos estavam amarrados, usava uma blusa de frio de lã marrom e uma calça jeans um pouco justa. Um sorriso brotou dos seus lábios assim que me viu.

Fui em sua direção.

— Bom dia — eu disse me aproximando dela, com a mão livre coloquei uma mexa solta do seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha acariciando o mesmo.

— Bom dia gatão — fiz uma careta pelo apelido ridículo que ela havia me dado. E eu não pude deixar de me lembrar do sonho que eu tive, será que poderia ser um presságio?

Não era nem bom eu pensar isso, foi difícil acalmar meu corpo hoje de manhã e pensar nos meus sonhos e seus lábios e...

Respirei fundo afastando meus pensamentos.

Peguei as garrafas que estavam geladas de sua mão e sua bolsa.

— Não vai me dar meu beijo de bom dia? — Ela perguntou esperando.

— Não precisa pedir— eu falei inclinando e beijando levemente seus lábios, mas o beijo se tornou mais profundo como se fizesse anos que não nos víssemos e para mim era quase isso.

— Agora sim um ótimo dia — ela disse se separando de mim respirando fundo.

Ela segurou no meu pulso já que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas.

— Você está diferente — ela falou me analisando.

— Estou? Para bom ou pior?

— Melhor com certeza, mas espero que nenhuma menina venha se atirar em você.

— Até parece — rolei meus olhos sentando em uma mesa do refeitório, Bella sentou-se ao meu lado pegando em minha mãe e colando nossas pernas.

— Você fez suco de que? — Eu perguntei.

— O seu preferido: abacaxi com hortelã.

— Hum... — Gemi pegando uma garrafa e bebendo do suco estava delicioso — eu fiz sanduiches com queijo, peito de peru e geleia de goiaba — falei abrindo a vasilha que tinha cinco sanduiches — esse é com pasta de amendoim e esse com manteiga, queijo e presunto — falei apontando para os sanduiches.

Ela sorriu me beijando. Ficamos ali comendo, nos beijando e conversando era incrível como tudo era natural com a gente, como em apenas dois dias nossa relação havia avançado tanto.

Bella era maravilhosa, mas ainda do que eu pensei.

No horário de almoço, quando cheguei ao refeitório Bella, Alice e Jasper já estavam sentados em uma mesa eu me sentei ao lado de Bella sentir a perna dela se colar quase que instantaneamente na minha.

Passamos o almoço assim, conversando normalmente como se fosse colegas e eu controlando minha vontade de agarra-la e beija-la assim como Jasper fazia com Alice na minha frente.

— Vocês estão se pegando — Jasper disse batendo a mão na mesa olhando para mim e Bella que havia acabado de sair para ir ao banheiro com Alice e Rosalie que havia se sentado na mesa com a gente, hoje, o que fez Emmett babar o intervalo inteiro por ela.

— Porra — Emmett ao lado dele se engasgou com o refri.

— Que merda, Jasper — eu falei.

— Eita, Edzinho mandando ver na Bellinda, hein? — Emmett disse rindo deslizando para o meu lado e batendo nas minhas costas.

— Não — eu menti — vocês estão doidos.

— Qual é Edward? É só olhar para o jeito que vocês estão se olhando não sei como Alice não percebeu ainda, vocês faltam se comer pelos olhos.

Eu desviei meu olhar envergonhado.

— Ei cara não precisa ficar envergonhado — Emmett disse — Jasper olha do mesmo jeito para a baixinha e eu para a minha ursinha — ele completou rindo.

— Nunca que você vai ficar com Rosalie, porra — Jasper disse regendo os dentes.

— É só uma questão de tempo — Emmett disse dando de ombros.

— Se convença logo disso cara, você namora minha irmã e não quer que ninguém namore a sua? — eu disse.

— Não estamos falando disso, estamos falando sobre você. Porque não me disse antes?

— Bella, pediu para não contarmos por enquanto, então ficaria agradecido se vocês não dissessem nada a ninguém — pedi admitindo logo a verdade.

— Qual é brow! Não somos bichinhas fofoqueiras — Emmett disse, mas logo mudou de assunto vendo que as meninas voltavam do banheiro.

O resto dia passou normal, a não ser a minha mão e a de Bella que ficaram entrelaçadas de baixo da mesa durante toda a aula de biologia.

Quando eu vi já era sexta feira. De manhã eu e Bella sempre éramos os primeiros a chegarmos à escola e tomávamos café da manhã juntos. O intervalo nós agora passávamos nos fundos da escola, escondido de todo mundo onde podíamos ficar à vontade, não que a gente fizesse nada de mais, minha mão nunca passou da cintura dela, nem a dela, ficávamos apenas nos beijando em pé ou sentados, lado a lado.

Era hora do intervalo estávamos sentados lado a lado nos fundos da escola, no mesmo lugar que havia há segurado uma semana antes. Nós combinamos de que contaríamos aos nossos pais esse sábado eu iria buscar Bella na casa dela almoçaríamos lá depois iríamos para minha casa.

Alice sabia que Bella estava namorando escondido e estava brava por ela ainda não ter falado quem é. Acho que ela não desconfiava que era eu.

— Eu não aguento mais mamãe — Alice falou, assim que chegamos em casa se jogando no colo da mamãe.

— Qual é o problema querida? — Esme perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos dela carinhosamente, olhando para a filha com amor.

— Bella está namorando e não quer me dizer quem é — Explicou choramingando exageradamente.

— Para de drama Alice — eu disse desviando o olhar de felicidade da minha mãe, eu apenas sorri para ela assentindo discretamente — Bella já te disse que vai contar amanhã quem é.

— Mas ela me escondeu isso à semana inteira.

— Alice porque você não vem me ajudar a arrumar meu closet assim você mantem sua cabeça longe?

— Sério? Eu posso ajudar? — ela perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

— Claro, meu amor.

— Eeeeeba vocé é a melhor mãe do mundo — Alice disse pulando saltitante.

...

— Mãe, amanhã eu vou almoçar na casa da minha namorada — eu disse durante o jantar calmamente.

Meu pai deu um sorriso malicioso, minha mãe sorriu feliz e Alice me olhou de boca aberta segurando na mão o garfo.

— Claro querido, mas a traga aqui depois — ela disse sorrindo feliz.

— Finalmente, filho. Estava começando a achar que era gay — meu pai brincou dando um tapinha nas minhas costas, mas acho que no fundo ele falava sério.

— Como assim você está namorando? Quem é ela? Todos agora resolveram namorar e não me dizer? Não venha dizer que é a Victória, aquela menina é muito estranha pior que você.

— Alice — mamãe a repreendeu.

— Não, não é Victória — eu disse limpando minha boca com o guardanapo já havia acabado de comer — Vou deitar boa noite — os beijei e subi para o meu quarto.

Escovei meus dentes rapidamente depois liguei a teve no canal na Wanner e peguei meu celular já mandando uma mensagem para Bella.

 _Alice, pensou que eu estivesse namorando Victória_ eu digitei olhando a tela do meu celular _._

...

 _Nunca se depender de mim_ ela mandou de volta.

...

 _Minha ciumentinha eu só quero você ;)_

...

 _Eu já falei para os meus pais que nós estamos namorando, mamãe ficou feliz e meu pai... Bem apenas conseguir que ele mantivesse a arma longe, Matt não acreditou em mim haha_

...

 _Eu não tenho medo dele, aquele Edward inseguro morreu. Por você eu sou capaz de enfrentar tudo._

Ela mandou uma carinha sorridente, com as bochechas coradas.

 _Linda_

...

Sua linda e meu lindo.

...

 _Eu quero que amanhã chegue logo, quero te beijar. É tão estanho que eu já sinta saudade de você?_

...

Eu também sinto, não gosto de ficar tanto tempo sem te ver.

...

 _Amanhã..._

...

Amanhã... Eu já estou com sono, mas quero conversar mais com você.

...

 _Pode dormir, meu amor. Amanhã teremos muito tempo._

...

Tudo bem. Boa noite, gatão. Durma bem. Eu te amo.

...

 _Você também. Sonhe comigo._

...

Sempre.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

hahaha esses dois... espero que tenham gostado amores,

e continuem comentando

beeijos


	7. Apresentações

Quando eu acordei ainda estava cedo, eu aproveitei e fiquei umas duas horas jogando Warcraft. Desci e comi um cereal com leite, depois joguei mais um pouco quando eu já vi, eram quase dez horas. Tomei um banho e me vesti. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa da branca. Tentei dá um jeito no meu cabelo, mas não consegui.

Como sempre.

Sai de casa um pouco depois das onze, meu pai já tinha ido para o hospital, minha mãe e Alice provavelmente ainda estavam dormindo como sempre.

Mesmo assim passei no quarto da minha mãe e deixei um beijo em sua testa, tentando não ligar para o fato que ela parecia nua debaixo do edredom que felizmente envolviam seu corpo e nem no pijama dela jogado ao chão.

Argh! Que horror pensar que eles ainda fazem sexo. Blargh.

A porta do quarto de Alice sempre estava trancada então nem tentei abrir.

Sai de casa finalmente depois de mandar uma mensagem para Bella dizendo que já estava saindo de casa.

Dirigir pela estrada pensando em como seria minha vida de agora em diante.

Estacionei o carro ao lado da viatura policial de Charlie sentindo-me um pouco nervoso. Levantei minha mão para tocar a campainha, mas Bella abriu a porta antes e seus braços pequenos me envolveram em um abraço.

— Finalmente — ela sussurrou me beijando rapidamente, pois logo escutamos um barulho de pigarro.

Bella rolou seus olhos segurando minha mão e me puxando para dentro de sua casa.

Olhei para sua sala e encontrei Charlie e Renée Swan me encarando.

— Edward, querido. Como você cresceu — a mãe de Bella disse vindo me abraçar e me dar dois beijos na bochecha. Ela tinha cabelos mais claros que os de Bella e incríveis olhos azuis.

— Olá, sra. Swan.

— Oh, por favor. Me chame de Renée não sou tão velha assim.

—Claro, Renée — eu sorri tortamente para ela. Ela piscou um pouco e sorriu.

— Chef Swan — eu disse finalmente virando e encarando os olhos iguais aos de Bella.

Eu estaria mentindo se não dissesse que estava nervoso, só não estava demostrando, porque por dentro eu estava quase cagando nas calças. Afinal, aquele cara na minha frente era o chefe de polícia da cidade e que sabia usar uma arma facilmente.

E eu apenas um moleque que estava namorando sua filha.

— Edward Cullen — ele disse — Só vou dizer uma coisa. Machuque minha filha e eu te mato.

— Papai — Bella o repreende.

— Se depender de mim isso nunca vai acontecer — eu prometi balançando minha cabeça para ele.

— Acho bom mesmo — ele disse depois de me avaliar rapidamente e ouvimos um pigarro.

Virei encarando um menino de dez anos de idade, ele tinha os cabelos de Charlie, mas os olhos azuis da mãe. Ele era muito bonito.

— Então você está mesmo, namorando — ele disse para Bella, sua expressão pensativa.

— Eu disse que estava Matt — Bella disse apenas olhando para o irmão mais novo.

— Porque ela pode namorar e eu não? — ele soltou a frase com um biquinho.

Eu segurei meu riso.

— Porque você só tem dez anos, menino — Renée disse rolando os olhos para o filho.

— Aff é muito chato ser criança — falou emburrado, depois se aproximou de mim — Mattew Lindão Swan — ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

— Olá, Matt, sou Edward Cullen — falei apertando sua pequena mão. O menino me avaliou com seus olhos.

— Você assiste a jogos?

— Na verdade eu não acompanho há um tempo — eu falei sinceramente, porque televisões para mim só se fosse para seriados e filmes.

— Então vão para sala, daqui a pouco a mesa está pronta —Renée disse sorrindo — Venha me ajudar Bella — e saiu puxando Bella pela mão.

Olhei ao redor da casa. Era uma casa pequena, mas bem aconchegante, a sala tinha sofás brancos um carpete bege e uma enorme televisão plana.

Acompanhei Charlie que apontou o sofá para eu sentar, sentando-se no grande. Matt sentou ao lado do pai. A televisão estava ligada em um canal de esportes, mostrava uns comentaristas falando alguma coisa e atrás um estádio de futebol americano todo lotado de torcedores.

— Então Edward, quantos anos tem? — Charlie perguntou sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

— Acabei de fazer dezoito, senhor — eu disse rapidamente.

— Hum... Bella vai fazer daqui uma semana — ele disse pensativo e isso me pegou de surpresa. Porra como eu não lembrava o aniversário da minha namorada?

Que namorado você é Edward Cullen.

Nota mental: Descobrir o dia do aniversário de Bella.

— Você pretende cursar o que ano que vem? — ele perguntou calmamente.

— Ainda estou decidindo senhor, mas é em alguma área relacionada com informática

— Huum... Vai lá Seahawks — ele gritou de repente quando um monte de homem apareceu na televisão. Matt também gritou levantando as mãos e só agora eu percebi que ele vestia a camisa do time que jogava.

Felizmente Bella apareceu logo depois.

— Mamãe já está chamando para almoçar — ela disse e eu fiquei em pé.

— Droga, na hora do jogo — eles resmungaram.

— Vem logo Charlie — ela gritou lá de dentro, eu sorrir e Bella corou.

— Já vou mulher — ele disse passando por nós depois de aumentar o volume da televisão para ficar atento.

Bella entrelaçou sua mão da minha e me roubou um beijo rápido antes de me fazer seguir para a cozinha.

A mesa era para seis pessoas, Charlie estava na ponta e ao seu lado Renée, Bella sentou do outro lado e eu me sentei ao seu lado. Ela sorriu para mim e eu não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.

Charlie pigarreou chamando a nossa atenção, Renée rolou seus olhos para o marido.

— Eu fiz frango assado com batatas espero que goste Edward — ela disse.

— É claro — eu disse olhando para minha futura sogra.

O almoço foi tranquilo, Charlie estava mais concentrado em tentar ouvir a televisão. Quando terminamos eu fiz questão de ajudar Bella a lavar a louça, ela lavou e eu sequei.

Depois nos despedimos dos seus pais para ir ver os meus.

— Desculpe pelos meus pais — ela disse assim que eu entrei no carro depois de abrir a porta para ela entrar.

— Eu gostei deles são engraçados, Matt é uma figura — eu disse rindo.

— Você ainda não viu nada — ela disse sorrindo pegando na minha mão depois de colocar o cinto.

— Você acha que eles gostaram de mim? — perguntei colocando meu cinto também com a mão livre, acariciando suavemente seus dedos.

— Minha mãe te amou e meu pai gostou como se pode gostar do primeiro namorado das filha, Matt é uma criança influenciada pelo meu pai, por isso que ele não saiu de perto da gente hoje, mas tenho certeza que logo você conquista o coração dele também — ela piscou.

— Eu não sou seu primeiro namorado — eu disse.

— Não é — ela concordou com uma careta — Mas vai ser o único que eu peço para minha mãe fazer um almoço especial.

— Sério? Não teve isso com Jacobosta? — eu deixei escapar

— Jacobosta? — ela perguntou rindo.

— Eu meio que o apelidei — falei corando.

Ela sorriu colocando a mão em meu rosto.

— Você é lindo — falou olhando em meus olhos.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta ainda.

— Não, com Jacobosta não teve isso, nunca trouxe ele aqui em casa — ela disse.

E eu fiquei feliz ligando o carro, nem precisava saber o motivo.

— Você está nervosa — eu disse colocando suavemente minha mão no seu joelho que balançava, minha mãe queimou de baixo de sua pele nua.

— Eu vou ficar bem — ela disse engolindo em seco, olhando minha casa.

Eu sorrir.

— Eles te amam Bella, não há com que se preocupar.

— Eles me amam, como a melhor amiga de sua irmã não como a namorada do seu filho.

Eu bufei.

— Você está sendo absurda — disse — Vamos logo.

Sai do carro.

Apertei o alarme segurando na mão de Bella.

Abri a porta de casa, deixando Bella entrar na minha frente logo depois eu entrei.

— Mãe? Pai? — chamei-os.

Eles apareceram do nada na nossa frente minha mãe com um imenso sorriso foi logo abraçar Bella.

— Ah, querida, estou tão feliz — ela disse a abraçando.

— Eu também... tia — eu percebi Bella hesitar um pouco ao chama-la assim, rolei meus olhos para ela e meu pai riu.

— Pode continuar me chamando assim, Bella — minha mãe disse a soltando.

Bella sorriu.

— Como vai Bella? — meu pai disse a abraçando e beijando no rosto. Confesso que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes, mas felizmente ele a soltou rápido e meu braço foi para sua cintura a puxando para mim.

— Estou bem tio — ela respondeu sorrindo, como Alice e Bella eram amigas desde pequenas, elas chamavam os pais uma da outra de tio e tia.

— Não sabe como fiquei feliz ao saber que estão namorando, estava começando a achar que meu Eddie aqui era gay — ele disse passando a mão em meus cabelos.

— Pai — eu disse envergonhado.

Ele apenas jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

Bella de repente se virou, sentindo a presença de alguém.

— Vo-vocês estão namorando? — Alice disse gaguejando, olhando minha mãe envolta da cintura.

— Alice, eu... — Bella começou a dizer.

— Cala a boca Isabella. Você está me devendo uma explicação. No meu quarto agora — Ela disse.

— Alice, não. Bella está aqui como minha namorada, depois vocês conversam — eu disse olhando para minha pequena irmã irritante.

— Antes dela ser sua namorada ela é minha amiga — disse puxando Bella pela mão.

— Está tudo bem Edward — ela disse pressionando seus lábios nos dele e subindo com Alice para o quarto dela.

— Ih, filho. Já vi que perdeu sua garota — Carlisle disse batendo no meu ombro, minha mãe o repreendeu.

Eu bufei com raiva e subi as escadas, Alice já havia trancado a porta do seu quarto, encostei meu ouvido na porta, em uma atitude infantil, mas não consegui ouvir nada.

Droga de portas grossas. Não me restou nada a não ser ir para o meu quarto.

Tirei as lentes de contato colocando meus óculos, me sentia bem melhor assim.

Olhei para o meu computador depois para a porta, suspirei saindo no quarto e indo para o andar de baixo, depois de tentar ouvir de novo o que se passava.

Desci para a sala indo direto para onde tinha um piano de cauda. Sentei-me no banquinho e subi a proteção das teclas.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não tocava, não me lembrava a última vez. Mas foi como se nunca tivesse um dia parado de tocar.

Foi quando eu descobri o mundo dos jogos digitais, mas agora vejo que nunca deveria ter deixado essa paixão secreta minha de lado.

Apertei uma tecla testando a fiação, estava bom. Apertei outra fechando meus olhos e me deixando levar pelas notas de Canon D Major, de Pachelbel.

Foi como se eu nunca tivesse parado de tocar.

Meus dedos foram diminuindo a velocidade enquanto o fim se aproximava apertei a última tecla, produzindo a nota final.

Assim que terminei ouvi palmas de alguma pessoa entusiasmada.

Me virei encarando Bella, ela sorria parecendo emocionada.

POV Bella Swan

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso. Estava namorando Edward Cullen, o menino que sempre sonhei.

Como isso aconteceu? Eu ainda não consigo entender. Mas não importa porque eu estou namorando ele.

Ele.

Edward.

Meu gatão.

Como eu queria sair por aí gritando que eu era dele e que ele era meu.

Dei um selinho nele rapidamente, esquecendo da presença dos pais dele. Eu sempre esquecia de tudo quando olhava em seus lindos e penetrantes olhos verdes, cor de esmeralda.

Segui Alice até seu quarto.

Sim, eu estava com medo da reação dela ao saber que eu estava namorando seu irmão. Eu nunca havia dado nenhum indicio de que queria namorar com ele, tinha medo de que ela não fosse gostar. Alice era como uma irmã para mim e eu amava seu irmão. Sabia que ela nunca havia desconfiado de nada.

Espero que ela realmente não fique chateada.

— Senta aqui Isabella e me explica direitinho essa história — ela disse mandona trancando a porta de seu quarto. Era grande e bem arejado com enormes janelas de vidros, sua cama era de casal com lençóis coloridos.

— Alice, eu não sei por onde começar — falei sentando em sua cama sem nenhuma cerimônia, já havia dormido quantas vezes aqui com ela?

— Do começo é uma ótima opção — ela disse cruzando seus braços.

— Eu sou apaixonada pelo seu irmão — falei olhando dentro de seus olhos dourados da cor de sua mãe, não pude deixar de pensar em como Edward também ficaria irresistível com aqueles olhos.

— Aaaah — ela soltou um gritinho pulando — como você nunca me disse isso?

— Eu... Tinha medo de sua reação — falei baixinho suspirando.

— Caraca Bella se tivesse me dito, eu poderia ter lhe ajudado. Como isso aconteceu?

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a contar a história para ela, deixando alguns detalhes pessoais de fora.

— Aah, que lindo! Vocês se declaram no cinema, meu irmão é tão fofo. Nunca imaginei isso —falou.

— Sim — falei corada.

— Você deveria ter me contado antes — falou sorridente.

— Então você aprova? — Perguntei.

— É claro que aprovo Bella. Pensando bem acho que não existe alguém melhor para ele que você e que máximo além de melhores amigas serei sua cunhada. Estou tão feliz, por você amiga, nunca te vi sorrindo tanto assim e com esses olhinhos brilhando — ela disse me abraçando.

— O amor faz isso com a gente — disse

— Aaah e então vocês já transaram? — Ela perguntou curioso.

— Alice! — eu a repreendi.

— O que? Eu te contei sobre minha primeira vez com Jasper.

— Sim, mas... Não ainda não tivemos nem sequer um amasso. Seu irmão é muito respeitador — falei não conseguindo não comparar ao Jacob que sempre que me beijava queria pegar na minha bunda, nas primeiras tentativas sempre subia a mão dele, mas ele acabou me vencendo pela insistência.

Ainda bem que nunca transei com ele.

Assim eu poderia ter minha primeira vez com o menino que sempre sonhei.

— Isso foi à educação de Esme ela o criou como um cavalheiro e eu como uma dama.

— Mas você não tem nada de dama.

— Oras, Isabella é claro que sou — ela disse fingida cruzando suas pernas e fazendo postura.

— Seeeei — falei divertida arrastando as silabas e ela tacou o travesseiro em mim.

— Mas então você quer isso com ele? — Ela perguntou depois de rirmos e deitarmos em sua cama.

—Sim, eu quero — admiti um pouco envergonhada.

Era a verdade. Não tinha porque mentir.

— Mas...

— Mas, eu não sei se ele quer. Só estamos há uma semana namorando e Edward nunca fez nem menção de pegar na minha bunda — disse baixinho.

— Bella, com certeza ele quer, ele é um homem afinal? Só que meu irmão é tão tímido, nunca nem conseguir imaginar ela namorando —falou pensativa — Acho que você que deverá tomar a atitude.

— Você não acha cedo?

— Não, quando é por amor e bem conheço Edward, não é como ele fosse abandona-la depois. Eu e Jasper tivemos nossa primeira vez um dia depois dele me pedir em namoro— falou.

— Mas vocês já ficavam há uns dias.

— Mesmo assim.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu comecei a ouvir uma música conhecida.

—Alguém está ouvindo música clássica? — Falei franzindo meu cenho.

—Acho que é Edward tocando — ela disse também confusa.

—Tocando?

— Piano, ele nunca te disse? — balancei a cabeça negativamente — Bom deve ser porque faz muito tempo que ele não tocava, você está mudando meu irmão...

— Isso não é bom?

—É ótimo, sempre quis que ele mostrasse o verdadeiro Edward. Sei que por trás dessa faceta de tímido esconde um irmão extrovertido, engraçado ele só precisa se soltar mais um pouquinho e ...

Eu não terminei de ouvir o que ela disse, já abria a porta e seguia a música pela casa.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Eiita que a Bellinha está doida pelos finalmentes kkkkkk

E o Edward tímido haha, mas no próximo ele se solta ;)

Beiijos amores, continuem comentando, fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando da fic


	8. Pedido

— Isso foi maravilhoso — Bella disse sorrindo e me abraçou fortemente. Olhei meus pais e Alice atrás de nós sorrindo feliz.

— Obrigado — eu disse olhando em seus olhos chocolates.

— Porque nunca me disse que tocava antes?

— Não sei, nunca me perguntou e fazia tanto tempo que não tocava estou meio enferrujado — disse.

— UAU, se enferrujado você toca assim, não consigo nem imaginar tocando sem estar. Pachelbel é um dos meus musicistas clássicos favoritos — ela disse e meu coração acelerou.

— Você escuta? — falei surpreso. Tinha como ela ser mais perfeita.

— Minha mãe gosta muito, tenho umas favoritas.

— Qual é a sua favorita?

— Clair de Lune de Debussey— ela respondeu.

— É uma das minhas também — eu falei sorrindo e beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

Me virei para o piano e comecei a tocar Clair de Lune, lembrava perfeitamente as notas.

Bella me deu um selinho forte quando eu acabei feliz.

— Até que vocês formam um lindo casal —Alice disse interrompendo nosso beijo fazendo a gente se separar — Se machuca-la eu quebro seu computador — ameaçou me olhando.

— Hey, você não deveria me proteger? — disse cruzando os braços.

— Bom isso serve para os dois — falou — o que vamos fazer agora?

— Alice, deixe-os sozinho um pouco, acho que você já roubou Bella do seu irmão demais — minha mãe disse rapidamente piscando para mim, a olhei agradecido.

Alice ás vezes não sabia a hora de parar.

— Mas... — Ela suspirou — Tá bom — e saiu junto com meus pais deixando finalmente eu e Bella sozinhos.

— Então quer conhecer a casa? — perguntei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

Ela riu.

— Eu já conheço a casa... — lembrou-me.

— Huum... Ó bom, você não conhece meu quarto... — Falei com cuidado não querendo que ela pensasse que eu estava com segundas intenções. Não que eu não estivesse. Afinal sou um jovem cheio de hormônios, mas tudo no tempo dela.

— Vamos então — ela disse sorridente, andei com ela até meu quarto abrindo a porta e dando passagem para ela entrar primeiro.

Meu quarto era grande, as paredes eram todas brancas, em uma parede era cheia de prateleiras com meus livros, filmes, seriados e cds de jogos e programas de informáticas, ao lado tinha meu aparelho de som.

A minha cama era de casal, eu era muito grande para uma cama de solteiro, tinha meu armário com minhas roupas. Uma porta que dava para meu banheiro e o mais importante ao lado da cama, na outra parede uma mesa enorme que tinha um monitor de vinte e uma polegadas e LCD, teclado, controles que dava para a minha princesa, meu computador.

— Uau, nada do que eu esperava — ela disse olhando ao redor.

— O que você esperava? — perguntei curioso.

— Roupas no chão, meias ou pizza da semana passada — ela disse.

— Eu confesso que tive que arrumar ele as roupas e meias tinha, mais pizza não — confessei sorrindo. Ela riu.

— Garotos — rolou seus olhos e eu me aproximei dela.

— O que você tem contra os garotos, senhorita Swan? — eu perguntei estreitando meus olhos.

— Nada contra todos, apenas contra um garoto especifico — ela disse colocando suas mãos em meu cabelo.

— Você tem medo dele? — perguntei deslizando meus lábios pelo seu rosto.

— Nem um pouco — ela falou meia arfante.

Sorri.

— Você não deveria ter dito isso — disse e me inclinei, segurando suas pernas e a levantando do chão, ela deu um gritinho surpresa e eu a joguei no colchão em minha cama, seu corpo quicou um pouco, ela me olhava rindo.

— Oh, isso me deixou com muuuuuuuito medo, Edward Cullen — falou divertida.

— É bom mesmo — disse deitando ao seu lado na cama.

Ela riu me abraçando e eu tentei não pensar que estava na cama sozinho com ela, pela primeira vez. Porque eu esperava que ainda tivesse muitas outras vezes.

Ela apoiou os braços no meu peito e me olhou durante alguns segundos, antes de me surpreender e sentar em cima de mim, com cada perna ao lado do meu corpo.

Ela se inclinou e beijou meu pescoço até chegar aos meus lábios, senti todo o meu sangue se acumular em uma parte especifica do meu corpo, felizmente ela estava acima dessa parte, não sabia como ela reagiria se a sentisse com certeza me acharia um tarado.

Nossas línguas se encontraram e eu senti meu corpo queimar de desejo, minhas mãos acariciavam suas costas subindo e descendo, ela me puxou pelo ombro me fazendo ficar sentado na cama com ela por cima de mim, nossos lábios se afastaram em busca de ar e eu desci meus lábios pelo seu pescoço e meus olhos caíram entre suas pernas separadas. A saia estava um pouco mais em cima, expondo suas coxas brancas e macias para mim.

Suspirei, como eu queria tocar aquela parte. Será que ela me bateria?

Não custava nada tentar, subi meus lábios beijando sua boca de novo com paixão, minhas mãos descendo e subindo pela lateral de seu corpo, até que finalmente criei coragem e desci minha mão por sua cintura, sentindo o tecido da saia, finalmente tocando suas coxas nuas e macias.

Ela aprofundou o beijo, suas mãos puxando meu cabelo, apertando seu corpo no meu e eu sentir meu coração acelerar quando ela percebeu minha ereção.

— Desculpa — eu disse envergonhado, fazendo a parar de me beijar e olhar nos meus olhos.

— Pelo que, gatão? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Por isso... — Eu disse olhando para baixo.

— Oras, Edward. Eu sou sua namorada e você é um jovem cheio de hormônios eu estranharia se você não estivesse assim — ela disse me olhando com um pequeno sorriso.

— Vo-você está excitada? — Eu perguntei, porque eu precisava saber se excitava minha namorada.

— Sim — ela disse apenas e isso foi o bastante para eu me entregar ao desejo que sentia.

A puxei pela nuca rapidamente e devorei seus lábios a beijando apaixonadamente. Nossas línguas se acariciaram sofregamente, as mãos dela se afundavam em meu pescoço. Nós caímos na cama, com ela ainda por cima de mim.

Desci minhas mãos por suas costas e segurei em sua bunda pela primeira vez apertando. Ela gemeu e rebolou em meu colo, meu membro ficou ainda mais duro se possível. O desejo explodindo em nossos corpos.

A fiz deitar na cama, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu. Aprofundei nosso beijo subindo minha mão para dentro da blusa dela lentamente fiquei acariciando sua barriga lisa e quente enquanto meus lábios desciam pelo pescoço dela.

Isso era tão bom...

— Edward, nossa mãe... Aaaah — Alice disse abrindo a porta e nos pegando no flagra.

— Porra, Alice, não sabe bater na porta? — eu esbravejei frustrado saindo de cima de Bella que estava corada e ofegante.

— Desculpe — falou ficando de costas — mamãe pediu para chamar vocês para lanchar. Vou dizer que vocês já estão indo — completou rapidamente saindo do quarto.

Eu bufei respirando fundo, Bella estava também estava ofegante.

— É melhor nós irmos — ela disse sem olhar para mim.

— Certo — eu falei apenas olhando para meu quadril, minha calça ainda acobertando minha ereção.

— Er... Huum... Quer que eu vá na frente? — Ela perguntou também percebendo meu problema.

— Não precisa — falei respirando fundo sentindo minhas bolas doerem, felizmente minha blusa era grande e tampava um pouco da minha calça.

— Vem — falei me levantando e esticando a mão para ela. Descemos de mãos dadas e sorrindo inocente para meus pais não desconfiarem do que quase fizemos.

Não pude deixar de imaginar o que teria acontecido se Alice não tivesse nos interrompido. Será que pararíamos?

Eu tinha que conversar com Bella sobre isso.

...

Minha mãe havia preparado uma salada de fruta para lancharmos, depois meu pai se despediu da gente e foi para o hospital, Alice para a casa do Jasper.

Minha mãe disse que ia banhar, fui com Bella para a sala, não queria arriscar ir para o quarto e não conseguir conversar com ela.

Sentamos no sofá, lado a lado, mas próximo às pernas dela em cima do meu colo.

Uma mão minha segurava suas pernas e a outra acariciava suas mãos.

— Então... Seu aniversário é essa semana? — Comecei.

— Sim — ela disse apenas.

— Que dia?

— Humm... Isso não é importante — falou.

— Claro que é Bella. É seu aniversário de 18 anos temos que comemorar — argumentei.

—Não gosto de festas.

— Não precisamos fazer uma festa. Como você gostaria de passar esse dia?

— Huum... — Ela apenas murmurou corada desviando o olhar do meu.

— Como...? — Insisti.

Ela mordeu seu lábio, me deixando doido, os beijei rapidamente. Ela suspirou.

— Eu gostaria de passar com você — falou subindo sua mão pelo meu antebraço.

— Você vai passar comigo — falei segurando em seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha macia —Me fale, meu anjo. Eu quero te dar tudo que desejar, mas só vou saber se você falar.

— Eu quero fazer amor com você — ela disse sussurrando em ouvido depois olhando em meus olhos, meu corpo todo se arrepiou.

Eu quero fazer amor com você.

Você.

Fazer amor.

— Sé-serio? — Gaguejei.

— Sim — ela assentiu timidamente — Você acha cedo?

— Nunca acharia isso, baby. Eu quero você desde que descobrir o que era sexo, você não sabe o quanto eu sonho com isso.

— Você sente desejo por mim, então?

— Desejo, meu amor. Eu sinto algo bem mais forte, eu sinto um tesão danado por você — falei sinceramente — Huum... Você é virgem? — eu perguntei, porque eu precisava saber até onde ela e Jacobosta haviam ido.

Droga.

— Sou, Jacob queria, mas nunca passei da segunda base com ele — ela disse envergonhada. Eu fiquei feliz por dentro, ela era minha, Jacobosta nunca havia ficado com ela assim.

— Hey, não fique envergonhada. Se não conseguirmos falar sobre isso, também não conseguiremos fazer — falei a fazendo me olhar — Mas você está prepara para isso?

— Sim, Edward, eu estou disse convicta eu quero você. Você está preparado?

— Sim, mas... Eu sou virgem também Bella. E se eu fizer algo errado? Não quero machucar você — confessei baixinho.

— Você não vai me machucar e nós vamos aprender juntos. Á pratica leva a perfeição certo? — Perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Sim — assenti piscando o olho e me inclinando para beijar seus lábios.

— O que vocês dois tanto cochicham hein? — Minha mãe disse entrando na sala segurando uma caixa grande.

— Nada — eu disse inocentemente, depois de dar um selinho em Bella.

Olhei para sua caixa atentamente, eu já havia visto, não era nela que minha mãe guardava minhas...

— Não, mãe, por favor — eu pedi ajeitando meus óculos, já envergonhado.

Ela sorriu.

— Caladinho filho. É a primeira namorada que você nos apresenta. Todo garoto passa por isso —ela disse sorrindo sentando ao lado de Bella com a caixa na mãe.

— Por favor— eu tentei de novo a olhando profundamente como meu pai fazia.

— Não adianta fazer essa carinha.

— Você vai espantar ela — falei.

— Vou nada, tenho certeza que Bella vai amar ver suas fotos de bebe.

— Owwwn Esme sério? — Bella que nos encarava confusa, falou entendendo minha discussão — Claro que vou amar ver — disse animada.

E assim eu fui trocado por fotos.

Argh!

— Vamos começar por esse álbum é o primeiro dele tem de tudo — mamãe disse abrindo o álbum para Bella.

Tinha uma foto minha de quando era bebe bem novinho mesmo dizendo meu nome, onde nasci, o dia, quantos quilos e centímetros.

Bom as primeiras fotos foram tranquilas, era só minhas de bebes algumas aparecia Alice já que éramos gêmeos, mas ela tinha seu próprio álbum também.

— Aqui essa é dele pelado — mamãe falou apontando a foto.

— Mãe! — eu disse horrorizado.

Ela me ignorou.

— Oh — Bella disse, olhando a foto atentamente.

— Sim eu sei, ele tinha um saco muito grande para um bebe, até o médico se impressionou, com certeza puxou o pai dele, Carlisle... — falou me deixando envergonhado.

— Mamãe! — a interrompi arregalando os olhos e elas me ignoraram.

— Agora só deve está maior e...

— Ok chega. Próxima foto — disse puxando a foto das mãos de Bella e a escondendo. Ela olhou para mim divertida.

Ufa! Pelo menos agora me ouviram, nada bom ouvir sua mãe falar sobre suas partes intimas com sua namorada.

Mas sem querer ser convencido, eu não tinha nada do que me envergonhar sobre isso.

O próximo álbum era repleto de fotos minhas e de Alice. Não pude deixar de relaxar ao ver que Bella se divertia a cada foto que aparecia e estava realmente interessada nas histórias que minha mãe contava.

Felizmente não apareceu mais nenhuma foto minha pelado e eu apenas relaxei acariciando a mão de Bella e brincando com seu cabelo.

— Olha essa dele todo golfado— mamãe falou rindo — pobre do Carlisle que teve que limpar ele — riram.

— Nessa, ele e Alice estava fazendo castelinho de areia, bem na hora veio uma onda forte e desmontou tudo os dois choraram que só — falou mostrando eu e Alice em uma praia chorando e sujos de areia. Alice usava um maio rosa e eu uma sunga verde.

Depois de quase uma hora finalmente a tortura terminou e Bella se despediu de minha mãe dizendo que já estava na hora deles irem embora.

Eu levei Bella para casa, Renée acabou pedindo para eu entrar e Bella se divertiu contando sobre as fotos que Esme mostrou, fazendo Matt rir das histórias que nós dois aprontávamos, o que levou Renée a me mostrar as fotos de Bella e entender sua animação.

Bella era ainda mais linda como bebe e eu não pude deixar de imaginar uma filha nossa.

Me surpreendi ao ver Charlie sem bigode, ele parecia jovem e todo bobo segunda uma Bella de cinco meses, gordinha e sorrindo sem dentes.

Linda.

Olhando para uma foto dela criança toda sorridente e para ela agora sentia meu coração acelerar e se aquecer.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e naquele momento eu tive mais certeza do que nunca que ela era à mulher da minha vida.

E eu faria tudo por ela.

Tudo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, tudo bem com vocês?

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, haha

será que Edward vai realizar esse desejo da Bella?

Logo saberemos, as coisas estão começando a esquentar hein

e esses dois são as coisas mais fofas bebês, o filho deles que será lindo...

Bem seria, né? Mas o Edward...

;(

Comeeeentem, mais amores, please, ainda não teve um capítulo que deu mais de20 comentários, sei que vocês podem mais que isso

terça tem maais

beeijos


	9. Provocações

O domingo amanheceu chovendo forte.

Eu acordei com o barulho da chuva, sem nem levantar para ir ao banheiro, mandei uma mensagem para Bella que me respondeu imediatamente dizendo que não havia conseguido dormir bem por causa da chuva.

Ficamos trocando mensagens a manhã toda e a chuva não parou um momento e isso levou eu e Bella a cancelarmos nossos planos de nos encontramos hoje.

Nós paramos de nos falar apenas durante o almoço, quando fomos banhar, fazer uma atividade da escola e no jantar. Depois do almoço, meu pai cortou meu cabelo, como ele sempre fazia desde quando eu era bebê, ele que sempre cortava. Não contei para ela e falei que tinha demorado, pois fiquei lavando a louça, queria que fosse surpresa. Esperava que ela gostasse.

À noite eu liguei para seu celular, meus dedos já estavam doendo de digitar, passamos quase duas horas no telefone, ainda bem que o plano do meu celular tinha um preço fixo, se não meu pai iria me dar uma bronca.

Acho que seria bom eu arrumar um emprego, não gostava de ficar pedindo dinheiro para ele, mesmo ele dando uma mesada todo mês para mim e Alice, além do mais queria comprar minhas coisas com meu próprio dinheiro.

A chuva deu uma trégua apenas na parte da noite, nos despedimos e eu fui dormir, sonhando com o meu coração.

Quando eu acordei tomei um banho quente, escovei meus dentes e já vesti minha roupa, uma calça jeans escura, meus tênis, uma blusa branca com gola V que tinha as asas do Batmam e uma jaqueta preta de couro. Bem diferente daquele menino nerd que usava roupas folgadas e tinha o cabelo grande demais.

Tirei meus óculos colocando as lentes de contato e me olhei no espelho.

Como meu cabelo estava mais curto, ele ficou comportado, mas sabia que daqui uma semana ele estaria todo bagunçado de novo.

Peguei minha mochila e meu celular que passou a noite carregando.

Desci as escadas sem pressa, joguei minha mochila no chão e foi para a cozinha.

— Hey, tem crianças em casa sabiam? — disse interrompendo o beijo que meus pais trocavam.

— Por enquanto que logo, logo vocês vão para escola — meu pai disse piscando o olho para mim.

Blah. Fiz careta.

Abri a geladeira e peguei o leite depois minha caixa de cereal.

Peguei a tigela que sempre comia despejando o cereal e o leite, peguei minha colher e mexi.

— Dormiu bem, meu amor? — mamãe perguntou.

— Sim — respondi apenas, com um pequeno sorriso, me lembrando do sonho que tive.

Esse não havia sido nada sexual, tinha apenas eu e Bella deitados ao lado um do outro conversando e se beijando.

— Bom dia família — Alice disse aparecendo na sala toda serelepe, beijou nossos pais no rosto e sentou ao meu lado, pegando a jarra de suco que estava na mesa e despejando no copo.

— Vai comigo hoje, maninho? — perguntou.

— Não, vou passar na casa de Bella e ir com ela — falei.

— E por isso não pode ir comigo? — ela rolou seus olhos.

Dei de ombros, queria ficar sozinho com ela um pouco.

Não havia há visto o dia todo antes e isso era o bastante para me deixar morto de saudades.

Terminei de comer rapidamente e me despedi deles, indo para meu carro, mandei uma mensagem para Bella dizendo que já estava saindo de casa.

Minutos depois parei o carro em frente à sua casa, Bella saiu vestida com um casaco quente e uma calça jeans, sua mochila nas costas.

Eu saí do carro para cumprimenta-la melhor.

— Bom dia, meu anjo — disse a abraçando e beijando seus lábios delicadamente.

— Bom dia gatão — ela diz sorrindo para mim, suas mãos indo para meus cabelos — Você o cortou — ela disse, sua boca formando um pequeno o, enquanto suas mãos massageavam minha cabeça.

— Sim, meu pai cortou ontem. Não ficou legal?

— Claro que ficou, mas acho que prefiro grande, gosto de enfiar minha mão e puxar eles — ela falou me fazendo arrepiar.

Pensando por esse lado, eu também gostava.

Eu ia beijar seus lábios, mas ouvi um pigarro, olhei encarando Matt.

— Hey, cara — falei o cumprimentando com um toque de mãos.

— Esse carro é seu? — ele perguntou olhando meu volvo.

— Sim, meu pai me deu. Você gostou? — perguntei.

— É maneiro, você pode me levar para a escola nele? Os meninos vão ficar morrendo de inveja...

— Matt — Bella o repreendeu.

Eu ri.

— Claro — falei assentindo.

— Eba! — falou e correu para casa, voltando com uma mochila.

— Não precisa fazer isso — Bella disse.

— Não tem problemas — falei e abri a porta do carro para ela entrar.

— Não posso ir na frente? — ele perguntou.

— Não, pirralho — Bella respondeu — E coloca o cinto.

Matt rolou seus olhos, mas colocou o cinto.

Eu sorri ligando o carro.

— Liga o som — pediu já balançando a cabeça.

Liguei o som e os sons de uma guitarra preencheu o barulho do carro.

Matt sorriu entusiasmado.

Parei em frente à sua escola pouco tempo depois, ele disse apenas um tchau e saiu correndo do carro para encontrar com seus colegas.

— Não fica fazendo tudo que ele pede, se não ele vai te enrolar — Bella me avisou.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Gosto dele — falei apenas e ela assentiu.

Mais alguns poucos minutos estacionei o carro na escola, o pátio já estando cheio de gente conversando.

Desliguei o carro, olhando para Bella.

— Vamos? — ela perguntou.

— Claro — falei sorrindo, não demostrando como estava... ansioso, eu acho.

Sai do carro e a ajudei a sair, coloquei minha mão na sua cintura a puxando contra mim e coloquei sua mochila nos meus ombros junto com a minha e beijei sua testa.

— Está todo mundo olhando para gente ou é impressão minha? — ela sussurrou.

— Não é impressão — falei sentindo todos se olharem para nos olhar.

— Qual é? Esse povo nunca viu um casal não? — ela disse brava e rolando os olhos.

— Eu te avisei — disse apenas e ela parou.

— Vem Alice chegou — disse me rolando os olhos pelo o que eu disse.

— Hey, casalzinho, pelo jeito vocês estão sendo a sensação do colégio — minha irmã disse cumprimentando Bella.

— Daqui a pouco eles esquecem — minha namorada disse dando de ombros.

Cumprimentei Jasper ficamos conversando até que o sinal bateu, depois acompanhei Bella até sua sala, a deixando na porta.

Quando entrei na minha sala, tentei não ficar envergonhado já que todos olharam para mim e cochicharam.

Sentei-me no meu lugar de sempre sem me importar com o que eles diziam conversando com Jasper.

Que se dane.

As próximas aulas se passaram assim, todos me olhando e falando em minha volta, percebi que muitas meninas se viraram olhando para mim. Minha segunda aula era com Victória que veio falar comigo.

— Edward? O que aconteceu com você? — ela disse olhando para mim parecendo horrorizada.

— Nada, Vic, por quê? — perguntei confuso.

—Humm.. deixa para lá — ela disse apenas se sentando ao meu lado, balançando seus cabelos ruivos, mordeu seus lábios — Você vai participar amanhã à tarde da monitoria, não é? — ela quis saber.

— Humm... Eu acho que não — falei sinceramente.

— Porque?

— Vou ficar com minha namorada — eu disse apenas, Bella e eu não havíamos combinado nada, mas como eu ia ter treino de natação em Port Angeles e não ficaríamos juntos essa tarde, esperava poder ficar com ela amanhã.

— Na-namorada? — ela gaguejou, mas eu não respondi porque a professora começou a fazer a chamada.

Finalmente o sinal bateu, a próxima aula era de educação física e eu me encaminhei para o ginásio, vesti minha roupa de ginastica rapidamente e sai procurando por Alice, já que essa aula tínhamos juntos.

Mas mal a encontrei e o professor separou a turma pelo sexo, hoje jogamos vôlei e eu, felizmente joguei só uma partida, no time do Jacobosta.

Sim.

Eu e ele fazíamos essa aula juntos e eu tentei ignorar os estranhos olhares que ele me deu durante a aula toda.

Quando acabou voltei para o vestiário tomando um banho rápido e vestido minha roupa, ansioso para encontrar Bella. O vestiário estava silencioso, o que eu estranhei e logo soube o motivo quando encontrei Jacob esperando por mim, a porta estava bloqueada pelo seu amigo bombado Paul.

— Com licença — tentei pedir educadamente.

— Olha aqui seu nerdizinho filho da puta eu vou falar só uma vez — Jacobosta disse me fazendo parar, puxando-me pela gola da blusa e me encostou na parede, eu era mais alto que ele, mas isso não o amedrontou — Se eu ficar sabendo que você está com Bella eu vou quebrar seu pescoço.

— Você não tem nada haver com isso, ela não é nada sua — o enfrentei, o fazendo me olhar chocado.

Covarde. Queria ver ele me enfrentar assim se estivesse sozinho.

Aposto que não falaria nada.

Quem ele pensava que era?

Pensou que eu ficaria calado? Aquele Edward não existia mais, mostraria para quem quer que fosse que eu era alguém capaz de ficar com Bella.

Lutaria por ela.

— Você sabe com quem você está falando, seu idiota? — falou batendo minhas costas na parede.

— Sei, com o idiota que traiu a menina mais incrível que já conheci — falei não me deixando abalar e apertando suas mãos com força até ele me soltar. Ele trincou seus dentes me olhando e eu passei por Paul que observava tudo silenciosamente — Ah, Jacob — chamei o fazendo me olhar — Obrigado, aliás — e sai o deixando cheio de raiva para trás.

Quando sai do ginásio mal acreditei que tinha feito o que fiz.

Sim, eu era um homem capaz de estar com Bella.

Sorri.

Ela estava me esperando em frente a sua sala de aula, onde havia prometido que a estaria esperando.

— Onde você estava? — ela perguntou para mim.

— Desculpe tive um imprevisto — falei apenas acariciando seu rosto delicadamente.

Ela sorriu, pegando em minha mão.

No refeitório nós caminhamos para a fila naturalmente, peguei uma bandeja e enchi de coisa para mim e para ela.

— Isso é para mim, também? — perguntou.

— Claro que sim — falei.

Nós nos sentamos na mesa, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie já estavam lá.

— Vocês estão sendo motivo de fofoca na escola toda — Alice disse.

Eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente.

— Eu sei, já vieram me perguntar quanto Edward estava me pagando para ficar com ele — Bella disse normalmente.

— O que? — eu a olhei chocado. — Quem falou isso?

— Tyler — Bella disse rolando os olhos.

— Quem ele...

— Edward, calma deixa para lá — ela disse segurando minha mão.

— Como deixa para lá, Bella? Eu não posso deixar ele falar assim com você — eu falei chateado.

— Ele quer só provocar, vamos apenas ignora-lo — falou suavemente.

Eu respirei fundo.

— Talvez eu deva te contar uma coisa — disse hesitante.

— O que? — ela quis saber.

— Jacob me encurralou no vestiário, disse que quebraria meu pescoço se eu ficasse com você.

— Quem ele...

— Deixe para lá, Bella — repeti o que ela disse—Passou o tempo que Jacobosta me intimidava, eu vou lutar pelo nosso amor, custe o que custar, ao seu lado eu não tenho medo de nada — disse.

— Eu te amo, Edward — ela declarou, nossos lábios se aproximando lentamente.

— Você é a mulher da minha vida — falei, encostando nossos lábios e a beijando delicadamente, minha mão acariciando meu rosto.

— Awwwwwnt — nos separamos ouvindo suspiro e exclamações — Meu irmão é tão fofo — Alice disse com um imenso sorriso.

— Vocês formam um lindo casal — Rosalie disse com um sorriso.

— E você vai querer formar um comigo não? — Emmett disse se aproximando, sentando ao lado dela e pressionando seus lábios em sua bochecha.

— Nem nos seus sonhos — ela disse, mas percebi que seus olhos brilharam para ele.

— Poxa, ursinha, porque você me maltrata assim? — ele disse com uma voz de magoa, mas era fingimento.

Passamos o intervalo todos juntos, rindo das tentativas de Emmett para ficar com Rosalie.

Ele soltava cada cantada umas cafonas e outras bem elaboradas, Rosalie só dava patada, mas percebi que ela também estava bem afim dele. Com certeza viviam se pegando.

Quando o intervalo acabou eu e Bella nos caminhamos para nossa aula de biologia, entramos de mãos dadas observando algumas pessoas encarar a gente incredulamente.

Rolei meus olhos, sentando na cadeira que sempre sentava com Bella ao meu lado, a aula infelizmente passou rápido, eu mantive minha mão na de Bella sempre que não precisava escrever.

Me despedi de Bella com um beijo, na porta do ginásio e foi para a minha próxima aula. Entrei na sala assoviando distraidamente, Emmett acenou para eu sentar ao seu lado.

Fizemos um trabalho em dupla, como terminamos rapidamente pude conhecer melhor Emmett, ele queria seguir a carreira jogando basquete profissionalmente e queria conquistar uma vaga em uma universidade assim.

Nós nos despedimos pouco antes de bater o sinal, ele queria ainda ver se conseguia dar carona para Rosalie. Foi até meu armário, procurando um livro de literatura para fazer um trabalho.

— Edward? — uma voz fina me chamou. Virei-me olhando Jessica encostada no armário ao lado do meu.

— Sim? — disse fechando meu armário, depois de guardar o livro em sua mochila.

— Tudo bem com você? — ela disse, como se falasse comigo desde sempre, balançando seu cabelo loiro falso, me fazendo sentir o cheiro de seu shampoo.

— Hum... Sim — respondi confuso — Com licença — falei educadamente querendo ir logo, esperar Bella no ginásio.

— Hey, espere Eddie — ela disse sua voz docemente, colocando sua mão no meu ombro, suas unhas estavam pintadas de um rosa brilhante, impossível de alguém não notar.

— O que é?

— Nossa, não seja tão grosso comigo, gatinho... Você estão tão diferente... Mais bonito — ela disse deslizando sua mão pelo meu ombro e eu a encarei incrédulo.

Ela era bipolar? Vivia me chamando de horrível e mostrengo agora só porque mudei meu visual vinha querendo alguma coisa comigo?

Inacreditável.

A importância que as pessoas dão para a aparência.

— Sim e ele é meu namorado, agora tire as mãos dele — ouvir a voz de Bella dizer, ficando entre mim e Jessica, respirei aliviado quando a mão de Jessica abaixou lentamente e Bella segurou minha mão.

— Nossa, Bellinha, que egoísta. Isso é pecado sabia. Tem que aprender a dividir as coisas, assim como nós dividíamos Jake — Jessica disse piscando o olho para mim.

— Sua vadia — minha namorada a xingou.

— Vem, meu anjo, vamos sair daqui. Não vamos perder nosso tempo com pessoas desse tipo — falei puxando Bella dali, deixando Jessica boquiaberta.

— Ah, que menina idiota, fútil. Argh! Que raiva — Bella falou esbravejando.

— Hey, calma amor, a deixa para lá.

— Deixar? Ela vivia te esculachando, agora só porque você trocou suas roupas e tirou seus óculos, vem querer saber de você.

— Você está com ciúmes?

— É claro que estou.

— Bella, meu amor — disse suavemente a abraçando — Eu só quero você.

— Eu amo você — ela declarou, suavemente, suas mãos em meu cabelo.

— Eu amo você — disse, vendo seus olhos brilharem de felicidade.

— Você nunca tinha dito isso — comentou.

— Mais eu não te mostro sempre, o quanto amo você?

— Sim — ela respondeu apenas colando nossos lábios.

Nos separamos, ouvindo alguns barulhinhos e percebi que todos nos encaravam.

— Isso não vai parar?

— Daqui a pouco eles esquecem, vem vamos sair daqui — ela disse me puxando para o carro. Abri a porta para ela entrar, depois entrei do lado do motorista.

Ela ligou o som e eu sair com o carro do estacionamento.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Fiz uma confusão kkkkk jurava que já tinha postado esse capítulo e postei o que vem depois desse, sorte que percebi logo, espero que ninguém tenha lido o outro haha

mas enfim, como vocês estão? Espero qubem

gostaram do capítulo? Continuem comentamdo porr favoooor,

e acreditem, tem empata foda pior que Alice hahaha

no próximo vocês descobre mais

beeeijos


	10. Empata Foda

— Edward... —ela murmurou meu nome ofegante quando nossos lábios se separaram e isso foi como um aviso para meu membro que estava duro e latejante dentro da minha calça implorando por um alivio.

Eu a puxei de novo pela nuca beijando seus lábios com força e profundamente, nossas línguas se entrelaçando e se acariciando mutuamente.

As mãos dela puxaram meu cabelo com força, ela desceu seus lábios por minha bochecha mordiscando-a e eu desci os meus pelo seu pescoço, minhas mãos apertaram sua cintura a pressionando contra meu corpo deixando-a sentir minha ereção, ela rebolou e eu grunhi chupando seu pescoço com um pouquinho de força exagerada.

Tínhamos ido para minha casa depois da aula, fazer um dever de biologia, assim que terminamos ficamos namorando na minha cama e foi impossível as coisas não esquentarem, nossos amassos estavam cada dia melhores e mais quente, já tínhamos até experimentado sexo a seco, ontem no sofá de sua casa.

Foi uma coisa incrível e eu nem me incomodei em ir para casa todo melado. Felizmente, seus pais não estavam em casa nem Matt e também não havia ninguém a vista quando cheguei em casa e corri para o banheiro.

Bella era linda e sexy naturalmente e eu a desejava muito. Eu era com certeza o garoto de 18 anos mais feliz de Forks, melhor de Washington, melhor do mundo.

Eu mal podia esperar pelo dia de amanhã que era o aniversário dela minha namorada

Suas mãos desceram acariciando meu peito, chegando até meu quadril e voltando, me deixando doido.

Nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar e nos beijamos lenta e profundamente, separamo-nos ofegante e colamos nossas testas.

— Você já falou com seus pais? — eu perguntei.

— Você sabe que não — ela disse.

— E se eles não deixarem? — perguntei dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Eles vão — ela disse apenas voltando a me beijar com paixão.

Nos separamos frustrados quando ouvimos um celular tocar.

Era a mãe de Bella falando que já estava na hora dela ir para casa, nós nos despedimos e ela foi para casa.

 _E aí? Falou com ele? Seus pais deixaram?,_ eu digitei rapidamente depois que se passaram dez minutos de sete da noite, sabia que nesse momento já tinha tempo suficiente para o pai dela chegar em casa e Bella falar que dormiria na minha casa. Mas é claro que ela não ia falar que dormiria no meu quarto, para meus pais e os pais dela Alice faria uma festinha de pijama com Rose e Bella, mas minha namorada viria para meu quarto no meio da noite e bom...

Acho que você entendeu.

 _Falei, meu pai desconfiou acho não vai dar para ir..._ ela me mandou.

Praguejei chateado e liguei para ela que atendeu no primeiro toque.

— E o que vamos fazer agora? — perguntei.

— Vamos ter que tomar cuidado para ninguém perceber que eu vou estar no seu quarto — ela disse.

— Am? — eu perguntei confuso.

Ela riu.

— Ele deixou, estava brincando com você — ela disse.

— Ah, Isabella o que eu faço com você? — disse aliviado.

— Me ame, Edward — ela falou.

— Para sempre, meu amor.

...

No dia seguinte eu peguei Bella em sua casa dando um longo beijo de aniversário e seu presente, comprei para ela um colar de ouro com um coração pequeno.

Era lindo e ela gostou já que colocou ele rapidamente em seu pescoço.

Ela morreu de vergonha no intervalo, quando Alice e Rosalie surgiram com um bolo e cantamos parabéns para ela.

Nós fomos jantar no La Bella Italia em Port Angels, com seus pais e irmão e eles deixaram a gente na casa dos meus pais.

Rosalie e Alice já nos esperavam na porta para eles não desconfiarem de nada.

Ela subiu para o quarto com as meninas e eu fui para o meu, ansioso para quando estaríamos juntos.

— Pensei que não fosse vim nunca — eu disse quando Bella finalmente chegou na cozinha. Ela estava linda vestia um short cinza de moletom e uma blusa folgada.

— Alice ficou me enrolando — ela disse mordendo seu lábio e me beijando.

— Você está nervosa — eu falei pegando em suas mãos vendo que elas tremiam levemente.

— Um pouco — ela admitiu.

—Tem certeza que quer isso? Podemos esperar...

— Não, eu quero você. Eu quero ser sua Edward — ela sussurrou me abraçando.

— Vamos para meu quarto então — eu falei me sentindo ansioso.

Ela assentiu e viramo-nos para ir, mas demos de cara com dois olhos azuis nos encarando.

— Pai — eu falei surpreso, a mão de Bella apertou a minha.

— Edward... — ele falou suspirando — Sabe eu já tive a idade de vocês e se minha namorada fosse passar a noite na minha casa com certeza não seria no quarto da minha irmã.

Eu suspirei.

— Carlisle... — Bella disse envergonhada.

— Desculpe querida, mas prometi para seu pai que ficaria de olho em vocês e não deixaria meu garotão chegar perto de você essa noite.

— Pai! — falei o olhando morrendo de vergonha.

— Bella acho melhor você ir para o quarto de Alice.

— Claro... boa noite — Bella disse saindo rapidamente dali.

Droga.

— Precisava falar assim? — Eu falei chateado.

— Desculpe filho não queria ser seu empata foda, mas eu prometi para Charlie que não deixaria nada acontecer.

— Nós não íamos fazer nada.

— E eu sou o coelhinho da pascoa — falou sorrindo.

— Jasper já dormiu com Alice aqui, porque não posso passar a noite com Bella? Era para ser ao contrario você defendendo a honra da sua filha não a minha.

Ele sorriu.

— Sim, mas antes de dormiram aqui debaixo do meu teto eles já tinham estado juntos se não pode ter certeza que isso não aconteceria aqui na minha casa.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Que a primeira vez é muito importante para uma mulher Edward. Fiquei decepcionado por pensar em fazer isso com Bella assim, pensei que tinha o criado melhor que isso —falou.

— Bella disse que não se importa com isso, que já vai ser importante porque será comigo. Ela me ama e...

— Sim eu posso ver que vocês se amam muito, mas ainda são dois jovens e pode ser muito desconfortável para Bella, Edward, você tem que saber direito o que está fazendo e...

— Eu sei o que fazer.

— Sabe? — arqueou sua sobrancelha.

— Sim... Eu li umas coisas e assistir outras — admiti corando.

Ele sorriu.

— Bom pelo menos você pesquisou as coisas, mas podia ter me perguntado. Olha você tem que deixar ela bem relaxada e excitada se não pode machuca-la e será desconfortável para ela.

— Não importa mais, não sei quando teremos outra chance e...

— Eu prometi para Charlie que cuidaria dela essa noite, em outra eu não posso fazer nada — ele falou — só me prometa que vai usar camisinha e peça para Bella conversar sobre isso com a mãe dela.

Eu suspirei.

— Tudo bem pai.

— Boa noite querido — ele disse.

— Obrigado por ser aberto assim.

— Que nada você tem que honrar seu nome campeão e qualquer coisa pode perguntar para mim. Prefiro que façam as coisas com responsabilidade e muito conversa do que façam escondido e sem nenhuma prevenção — falou dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Eu assenti saindo dali.

Fui para meu quarto.

Estava chateado, mas talvez realmente não fosse para ser agora.

 _Ainda tá acordada?_ Eu mandei uma mensagem para Bella assim que cheguei no meu quarto.

 _Sim as meninas tão dormindo, mas eu não consegui_ a resposta dela veio segundos depois.

 _Desculpe pelo meu pai_

Tudo bem, talvez não era para ser assim mesmo ela falou.

 _Talvez...,_ concordei _... mas e agora o que vamos fazer?_

Nada... vamos deixar as coisas aconteceram naturalmente ela mandou.

 _Tudo bem...ele falou para você conversar com sua mãe sobre isso._

É uma boa ideia, deveria ter falado com ela.

 _Sim..._

 _Eu te amo._

 _Eu também. Um dia farei você completamente minha._

Eu já sou toda e completamente sua.

Eu sorrir, mandando mais um beijo para ela, desliguei o celular e tentei dormir.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Eu falei que tinha um empata foda pior que Alice kkkkk

Tadinhos

Capítulo curtinho, apenas para vocês ficarem querendo mais hahaa

Será que os finalmente vem no próximo?

acho que não heeein hahaha

logo tem mais, amando os comentários, continuem assim

beeeijos


	11. Planos

No resto do final de semana Bella e eu não voltamos a tocar no assunto, ela ficou envergonhada quando meu pai aparecia, mas ele não fez nenhuma gracinha e a tratou normalmente a relaxando um pouco.

No sábado ela passou o dia aqui em casa, Emmett e Jasper também vieram e foi uma tarde bem divertida.

No domingo eu não a vi, ela saiu com seus pais e irmão e eles passaram o dia todo em Seatlle, nós trocamos algumas mensagens durante o dia, mas não queria monopolizar muito ela.

Segunda feira finalmente chegou e ela entrou sorridente no meu carro assim que parei em frente à casa dela.

— Boom diia, gatão — ela disse animadamente.

— Bom dia docinho — eu disse sabia que ela odiava quando eu a chamava assim.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Hoje nada vai estragar meu dia — ela disse se inclinando e beijando meus lábios.

— E qual é o motivo dessa felicidade toda? — perguntei ligando o carro e depois colocando minha mão na dela.

— Simplesmente estou feliz, tenho uma família que me ama, amigos verdadeiros e um namorado muito lindo — ela disse sorridente.

— Oh bom, então também estou feliz assim — falei.

— Eu conversei com minha mãe, sobre... você sabe o que.

— E?

— Ela disse que vai me levar no médico e está feliz porque eu vou fazer isso com alguém que eu amo — falou.

Eu sorri apenas, apertando sua mão suavemente.

As aulas foram tranquilas, Bella e eu nos encontramos no refeitório já estavam todos lá sentados.

— Adivinhem? — Alice disse quando chegamos.

— O que? — Bella perguntou mordendo um pedaço de pizza.

— Tem previsão de sol para esse final de semana e nós vamos acampar — ela disse animada.

— Opa, tô dentro — Emmett disse e deu um arroto.

— Seu porco — Rose falou.

— Você ainda me ama do mesmo jeito ursinha — ele disse roubando um selinho dela dos seus lábios.

— Hey — Jasper falou.

— Relaxa cunhadinho — Emm falou — Minha ursinha aqui me ama.

— Para de me chamar assim — Rose falou brava.

— Hey, vamos voltar para cá — Alice falou.

— Então nós vamos acampar? — Jasper falou, ganhando um sorriso da namorada.

— Sim, vamos sexta de manhã e voltaremos domingo à tarde.

— Mas vamos ter aula e...

— E nem comece Bella, não vamos ter aula esse dia.

— Como você sabe? — perguntei.

— Ouvi os professores conversando, vai ter uma reunião — ela deu de ombros — Vamos aproveitar.

— Alice não sei se meu pai vai me deixar ir — Bella disse.

— Ah não se preocupe eu conversarei com ele, eu e Edward temos experiência com acampamentos e Emmett tem músculos, ficaremos bem — falou.

Rolei meus olhos.

Isso não me cheirava nada bem.

...

A semana passou mais rápido do que imaginei.

Meus pais apoiaram o acampamento e emprestaram uma barraca grande que tínhamos que cabia três pessoas facilmente, as meninas dormiriam em uma e os meninos em outra.

Já era quinta feira a noite e estava tudo pronto para nossa viagem, iriamos acampar no Mont Rainor, em um lugar que tinha um campo próprio para isso.

Nós decidimos irmos no jipe de Emmett, ele era espaçoso e caberia nós com facilidade e toda a bagagem.

— Hey, Edward, quero falar com você — Alice disse entrando no meu quarto sem bater.

— Não sabe bater na porta não — eu disse pausando o jogo que estava jogando, estava conversando com Bella antes, mas ela foi banhar e eu decidi jogar um pouco.

— Você já tem tudo preparado para a primeira vez sua e de Bella? — Alice falou.

— O que? Porque você está perguntando isso?

— Como porquê? Quero que minha amiga tenha a noite perfeita e...

— Alice, não vamos fazer isso assim e...

— Porque não? Vocês vão dividir a mesma barraca e ela disse para mim que ia deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente.

— Dividir a mesma barraca? Que eu saiba os meninos em uma e as meninas em outra.

— Você é um lerdo Edward — ela bufou — Isso é o que nossos pais pensam, mas Emmett vai levar outra barraca e cada casal vai ficar em uma.

— Rose concordou?

— Claro ela é doida por ele, só gosta de fazer o menino ficar doidinho.

— Ele pode acabar se cansando.

— Não vai, mas não estou aqui para falar sobre eles, eu sei que mamãe interrompeu vocês, Bella me mandou mensagem falando que estava aqui, com certeza não estavam jogando xadrez e...

Ela falou e eu lembrei do que quase aconteceu mais cedo.

FLASHBACK ON

— Você tem certeza que seus pais não vão chegar agora? — Bella disse quando entrou no meu quarto, eu olhei para ela surpreso. Ela vestia um short jeans curto como nunca tinha visto, um all star surrado e uma blusa de banda de rock que eu também gostava, estava linda claro.

— Hey, o que está fazendo aqui? — eu perguntei virando para ela.

Ela sorriu.

— Você disse que estava sozinho, quis fazer uma surpresa — ela falou.

— Como entrou?

— A porta da sala estava aberta, fiz mal?

— Não, eu amei que você está aqui — eu disse deslizando minha mão por seus braços nu.

Ela olhou para mim de um jeito estranho.

— Uau, você é forte — ela disse colocando a mão no meu peito e só agora eu percebi que estava sem blusa.

— A aula de natação me deixou com alguns músculos — eu falei dando de ombros — Vou colocar uma blusa e...

— Não, fique assim — falou — Você é lindo, sabia? — disse subindo suas mãos pelo meu ombro.

— Você diz isso todo dia — falei colocando minha mão em sua cintura.

Ela mordeu seus lábios olhando para mim, de repente eu me dei conta que só tínhamos nós dois na casa e...

— Bella estamos sozinhos aqui... — falei.

— Eu sei — ela disse aproximando seus lábios dos meus.

— Você...

— Eu quero você Edward — ela disse.

E eu não esperei mais nada, apertei meus braços ao redor do seu corpo, puxando ela para mais perto de mim.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e eu a beijei com força e mais profundamente que conseguia.

Meus hormônios explodiram dentro de mim, minha mão desceu pelo corpo dela, apertando sua coxa carnuda, ela me beijou com força mordendo meus lábios, suas mãos acariciando cada parte do meu peito.

Eu já estava duro e roçava minha ereção nela, eu subi minhas mãos e as coloquei de baixo da blusa dela, sentindo a pele de sua barriga quente.

— Tira — ela disse ofegante me olhando nos olhos.

Eu gemi, subindo mais minhas mãos pelo estomago dela, estava bem perto de sentir seus seios, mas deslizei-as para fora e puxei a barra de sua camisa ela ergueu seus braços permitindo que eu a tirasse.

Joguei a blusa no chão, olhando para ela.

Ela usava um sutiã de bojo com linhas vermelhas e brancas, bem simples e bonito.

— Você é tão linda — eu disse passando minha mão em cima deles, sentindo a curva de seus seios.

Ela gemeu, puxando minha nuca e me beijando.

Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram, ela forçou seu corpo e percebi que ela queria ficar por cima.

Eu deixei, gemendo com a bunda dela que estava pressionada bem em minha ereção.

Ela quebrou o beijo erguendo seu tronco olhando para mim, antes que eu pudesse perceber ela havia aberto seu sutiã e o jogado no chão.

Eu gemi com a visão dos seus seios nus, ali na minha frente. Seus mamilos eriçados eles eram pequenos, mas tão atraentes.

Ergui minha mão levando até eles e segurei seu seio em concha na minha mão.

Ela gemeu me olhando e rebolou na minha ereção.

— Droga Bella, se você não parar, eu não vou conseguir me controlar — eu disse.

— Eu não quero parar.

Ela se deitou de novo sobre mim, seus seios pressionados em meu peito nu, deslizei minha mão por suas costas e apertei sua bunda.

Voltamos a nos beijar e ela desceu sua mão, entre nossos corpos até tocar minha ereção por cima da minha cueca.

— Edward... você é... — ela parou o que ia falar quando ouvimos um barulho de uma porta batendo, no andar de baixo.

Antes que pudéssemos fazer algo, eu saltei praguejando para longe dela, procurando minha calça que eu tinha jogado em algum lugar no chão, ela pulou pegando sua blusa e a vestindo.

— Edward? — ouvimos a voz da minha mãe no corredor já, a minha porta estava aberta, terminei de abotoar minha calça e vi seu sutiã jogado no chão o chutei para baixo da cama e me sentei na cadeira do computador dando play no meu jogo rapidamente.

— Esme — Ouvir a voz de Bella dizer.

— Hey, querida, imaginei que estivesse aqui, vi seu carro lá embaixo.

— Ah, sim eu vim ver Edward, mas ele só quer ficar jogando esse jogo idiota — ela disse, podia realmente ouvir a chateação na sua voz, mas sabia que era por outro motivo.

Eu dei um suspiro dramático pausando o jogo e virando para elas.

Minha mãe estava na porta e nos encarava com uma expressão que eu sabia muito bem que ela não estava acreditando na nossa mentira.

— Hey, você disse que eu podia jogar — falei.

— Não pensei que você ia preferi um jogo ao ficar com sua namorada — ela disse se virando para mim, fingindo estar brava.

— Ops, vou deixar vocês sozinhos para discutir isso, depois desçam eu trouxe sorvete — mamãe falou saindo dali.

Olhei para Bella que soltou um grande suspiro.

— Essa foi por pouco — eu disse me aproximando dela — Nunca vi uma família tão empata foda assim — falei.

Bella riu, fazendo um biquinho.

Eu a beijei delicadamente.

— Acho que o acampamento não vai ser uma má ideia a final.

— Não mesmo — nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

— Nem o sorvete — murmurei, afinal precisava de algo gelado para esfriar meu corpo.

Ela riu e concordou.

Eu mal podia esperar por esse acampamento.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Postando e saindo correndo hahaha

Sei que muitos queriam a primeira vez deles logo, mas prometo que no próximo acontece kkk, então se acalmem e logo depois já começa o drama, então...

Mas poxa... estou tão desanimada juntando os comentários do nyah e do onde posta as fics, não dão nem QUINZE comentários e no total TREZENTAS E QUARENTA E NOVE pessoas visualizaram o capítulo anterior, é ou não é desanimador?

Não estão gostando da fic? Ou o que?

Eu estava pensando em postar um capítulo extra semana passada, mas como teve poucos comentários nem postei, queria acabar essa fic logo para começar a da Bella mafiosa, mas já vi que não vai ser possível.

Sei que poucas pessoas vão ler isso, então, muito obrigada a quem sempre comenta, é por vocês que ainda estou aqui.

beijos,

até terça que vem

lalac


	12. Acampamento do Amor

— Meu Deus, mudem essa música, meus ouvidos estão doendo — Alice reclamou, com o rock do Simple Plan que tocava no jipe de Emmett.

— Para de reclamar Alice, esse é top — eu disse cantando junto com o refrão, seguindo Emmett e Jasper que batucava sua mão no painel do carro.

— Vocês tão parecendo menininhas — Rosalie zombou.

— E você me ama mesmo assim — Em disse olhando para ela rapidamente pelo retrovisor.

— Amo mesmo — ela disse baixo, mas bem no momento que Jasper trocou o CD do carro e todos ouvimos.

Alice e Bella gritaram e Emmett freou o carro parando no acostamento.

— Paga baixinha — Bella disse para minha irmã que deu a língua a ela e entregou duas notas de dez dólares que Bella guardou no bolso.

Emmett havia dado a volta no carro e beijava Rosalie pela janela, apaixonadamente.

— Hey larga minha irmã — Jasper disse apertando a buzina do carro, eu rir me inclinando e batendo em suas costas.

— Agora você sabe o que eu sinto, toda vez que sua boca asquerosa está perto de minha irmã.

— A boca dele não é nada asquerosa, é uma delícia, ainda mais quando...

— Alice, seu irmão vai explodir se continuar com isso — Bella disse a interrompendo.

Eu gemi fechando os olhos e eles riram.

— Hey, vamos logo — disse gritando para Emmett separar de Rosalie— Se não, não conseguiremos pegar um lugar bom — falei.

— Sim, Edward está certo, vocês podem continuar com isso lá — Bella disse se inclinando e beijando meu pescoço.

Eu sorri.

Apertando sua perna que estava encostada a minha.

Meia hora depois, finalmente chegamos na aérea do acampamento, estacionamos o carro e levamos nossas coisas pela trilha que dava para a área de camping, tinha algumas barracas ali, conseguimos um local bom, para montar nossas barracas.

E graças a Deus a minha e a de Bella, ficou a mais distantes de todas debaixo de uma arvore, eu sei que não seria a primeira vez mais romântica do mundo, mas assim que pudesse eu planejava alugar um quarto de hotel e faria a noite mais romântica da vida da minha namorada, um restaurante elegante, velas e flores.

Um dia, pensei animado.

Demoramos mais de uma hora, para conseguimos montar as três barracas, dispensamos a ajuda das meninas que se sentaram num tronco e ficaram rindo da gente se atrapalhando com tantos paus e pregos, mas finalmente conseguimos e como recompensa ganhamos beijos de nossas respectivas namoradas.

Depois eu abrir nossa barraca colocando os dois colchonetes que tínhamos trago nela toda, Bella colocou nossas mochilas e sorrimos um para o outro.

— Agora ninguém vai nos interromper — eu disse a puxando e beijando seus lábios.

— Finalmente — ela falou me beijando com força.

— Deixem isso para mais tarde pombinhos, temos muito que aproveitar — Alice disse do lado de fora, batendo na barraca.

Eu gemi.

Bella riu.

— Vamos, teremos a noite toda — ela falou e eu sorrir.

Acabou que eu, Emmett e Jasper fomos atrás de lenha e as meninas ficaram arrumando as coisas para nós comermos.

Não havia muita gente acampando o que nos deixou bem à vontade, naquela área só tinha a gente e na área mais embaixo havia uma família e um casal.

Felizmente Emmett tem músculos e ficou para ele o trabalho de cortar a lenha no local que o camping oferecia, Jasper e eu o ajudamos carregando a lenha.

Já estava tarde já, quando voltamos as meninas haviam arrumado um local para ascendermos a fogueira e arrumamos tudo.

Finalmente sentamos ao redor, com espetos e ficamos conversando e rindo.

Jasper tinha trago um violão e cantamos algumas músicas e fazemos gracinhas.

Antes de nos deitarmos Bella pegou sua mochila e foi para o vestiário com as meninas, eu fiz o mesmo.

A noite estava tranquila, o céu estreado e felizmente não estava fazendo tanto frio.

Eu fiquei esperando Bella chegar e assim que ouvir seus passos eu abri a barraca para ela entrar.

Bella sorriu e entrou colocando sua mochila para dentro.

Rapidamente seu cheiro tomou conta do lugar e eu inspirei profundamente.

Fechei a barraca, agradecendo pelo tecido ser grosso e preto, não dando para ninguém ver nossos reflexos.

— Acho que agora ninguém vai nos interromper — falei me virando para ela.

Bella estava sentada me olhando e sorrindo.

— Finalmente — ela disse.

Nós nos encaramos por um momento.

— Vem cá — ela disse e eu me aproximei mais dela.

Seus dedos tocaram meu cabelo acariciando suavemente, nossos olhos estavam conectados e nos inclinamos um para o outro até que nossos lábios se tocaram.

Nos beijamos devagar e com carinho, sem pressa, apenas curtindo aquele momento.

— Eu te amo, Bella — eu disse quebrando o beijo, sentindo a necessidade de declarar meu amor para ela, peguei sua mão e coloquei sob meu coração que batia acelerado — Eu sei que somos jovens, mas sei distinguir muito bem o que sinto aqui dentro, não é só uma paixão de adolescência, eu amo você, muito e farei de tudo para isso durar para sempre.

— Ah Edward, eu te amo, amo você muito e tenho certeza que juntos construiremos uma vida, uma família — ela falou, seus olhos castanhos brilhando.

Eu a puxei para mim e nos beijamos intensamente, nossas línguas se tocando e se acariciando, nossos lábios chupando um ao outro.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, eu não parei deslizando meus lábios pelo seu pescoço, beijando e chupando sua pele.

Ela gemeu puxando minha blusa e eu a tirei, ficando com meu peito para fora.

Nossos hormônios tomaram conta de nossos corpos e a vontade de aplacar o desejo que sentíamos se intensificou.

Eu subi minhas mãos lentamente por dentro de sua blusa sentindo sua pele macia e a tirei, depois seu sutiã.

Acariciei seus seios brincando com seus mamilos.

Ela puxou minha boca de volta para dela e nos beijamos com força e desejo.

Desci meus lábios de volta pelo corpo dela, até encontrar seus seios, lambi o vão entre eles, não acreditando que minha boca tivesse tão perto deles assim.

E antes que eu acordasse desse sonho maluco, eu movi minha boca, lambendo seu mamilo saliente, ouvi um gemido alto e coloquei seu seio na minha boca, fazendo depois, a mesma coisa no outro.

E antes que pudesse perder a coragem, desci mais minha boca lambendo seu estomago, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar.

Eu parei no cós da sua calça olhando para ela, pedindo permissão sem palavras.

Ela assentiu e eu levei minhas mãos ao botão e o zíper abrindo. Tirei aquela peça, olhando para cada pedaço de sua pele que era revelado.

Bella usava uma calcinha branca de algodão, bem simples e fina.

Eu quase gozei só em vê-la assim.

Maldito hormônios.

— Você está vestido demais — ela disse meio envergonhada.

Eu sorri para ela e tirei minha calça ficando com minha cueca boxer preta, era impossível não notar o volume ali marcado.

Ela mordeu seu lábio me olhando.

— Vem cá — eu repeti o que ela disse mais cedo, Bella se ajoelhou na minha frente, como eu.

A abracei pela cintura acariciando suas costas nuas, nos beijamos, suas mãos em meus ombros.

Eu desci minha mão e apertei sua bunda, pressionando seu corpo na minha ereção.

Nós gememos, mordiscando um o lábio do outro.

Passei minha mão para frente de sua virilha e esfreguei em sua entrada suavemente sentindo o pano molhado da sua calcinha.

Meu membro vibrou, se sentindo muito apertado.

Ela gemeu, descendo suas mãos pelo meu corpo também e quando percebi ela imitou meu gesto, apertando minha bunda antes de deslizar e apalpar meu membro por cima da cueca.

Eu me separei um pouco dela a olhando, ambos estavam com o rosto corado de excitação.

— Não aguento mais... — ela sussurrou, não precisando completar a frase eu a entendia.

Ela se deitou e tirou ela mesma sua calcinha, com um olhar envergonhado.

Ela era linda.

Seu sexo estava coberto por poucos pelos e não sei como não gozei ao vê-lo.

Eu me deitei por cima dela e tirei minha cueca, meu membro estava todo babado já eu tinha certeza que não duraria muito.

Peguei a camisinha na mochila que estava ao nosso lado, mesmo com ela tomando remédio achamos melhor usar, já que ainda era recente.

Ela me olhou enquanto eu rasguei o pacote e desenrolei a camisinha no membro,

Seria muito vergonhoso se eu dissesse que treinei isso antes?

Seria. Então eu não treinei...

Shiii.

Eu a beijei ficando entre suas pernas, nossos sexos se tocaram e gememos.

Eu desci minha mão por seu corpo até encontrar sua entrada.

— Porra — eu praguejei sentindo o quanto ela estava quente e molhada, acariciei seu sexo sem penetra-la, sentindo seu corpo tremer de baixo do meu, eu mesmo tremia.

— Edward, por favor — ela implorou.

Eu segurei em seu rosto, querendo olhar em seus olhos, quando a fazia minha.

Totalmente e completamente minha.

Para sempre.

— Eu te amo — murmurei e investir meu membro para dentro dela, sem saber se aquele seria o jeito certo.

Mas acho que foi, eu gemi alto sentindo o quanto ela era apertada.

Bella gemeu também alto apertando com força meu ombro e eu demorei apenas um momento para perceber que aquele era um gemido de dor não de prazer.

— Bella, eu te machuquei, me desculpa eu... — disse meio que desesperado, saindo dela.

— Não, fique — ela arfou — Só está doendo, mas é normal — sua voz era um pouco embargada e eu beijei seu rosto limpando as duas lagrimas que escorreram por ali.

— Por favor não chore — falei.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco.

— Está tudo bem, na verdade eu pensei que fosse doer bem mais... você é tão grande e... — beijei seus lábios, ficamos nos beijando delicadamente, eu ainda dentro dela, mas sem me mover, mas só de estar lá dentro meu membro já pulsava.

Não sei como não gozei.

Era vergonhoso admitir isto, mas eu sabia que não conseguiria demorar muito.

— Se mexe — ela disse depois de um momento.

— Tem certeza? — ela apenas rolou seus lindos olhos para mim elevando seu quadril.

Eu gemi.

E me mexi dentro dela o mais devagar que consegui.

Ela gemeu e dessa vez foi de prazer, eu dei um suspiro de alivio e investir de novo, ambos gememos.

Não sei se estava fazendo certo, mas parecíamos nos encaixar perfeitamente.

Eu entrava e saia de dentro dela devagar ou rápido quando ficava muito afobado, ela gemia e eu gemia.

Nossas bocas as vezes se encontravam, outras em brincava com seus seios maravilhosos.

Ela gemia arqueando suas costas, enquanto segurava nas minhas.

E assim alguns minutos depois eu não pude mais me controlar e gozei como nunca tinha gozado.

Seu corpo tremeu todo de baixo de mim e ela se contorceu, sorrir satisfeito saindo de dentro dela.

Olhei a camisinha cheia com meu liquido, a tirei colocando dentro do saco plástico que deixamos ali e me deitei ao lado dela que estava ofegante.

— Você está bem? Eu te machuquei? —perguntei preocupado.

— Estou ótima — ela disse sorrindo lindamente para mim.

Eu beijei seus lábios a abraçando, ela passou sua perna em cima do meu quadril e eu sorrir me colando o máximo que consegui nela, beijei sua testa.

— Você gostou então? — perguntei beijado seus cabelos.

Ela olhou para mim.

— Eu tive minha primeira vez com o garoto que eu amo, nada poderia ser melhor que isso.

— Você não preferia que tivesse sido em uma cama, com velas e flores?

— Deus, não. A maioria das meninas da minha idade perderam no banco traseiro de um carro ou num sofá do namorado, onde tiveram que ser rápidos antes que os pais chegassem, estou feliz por poder passar essa noite todinha com você. Foi perfeito Edward e muito melhor que podia imaginar.

— Eu podia ter demorado mais para...hum... você sabe.

Ela balançou a cabeça rindo.

— Bom, é como dizem a pratica leva a perfeição — falou.

— Já vamos praticar mais? — perguntei animado.

Ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

— Não engraçadinho, preciso de um descanso e tudo que quero é ficar assim, abraçadinha com você — ela disse e eu percebi que ela parecia mais cansada que eu.

— Como quiser então baby — falei e ficamos apenas abraçados, sentindo o calor do corpo do outro, até que adormecemos abraçados.

Não tinha como nada ser melhor que aquilo.

Foi sem dúvidas a melhor noite de sono da minha vida.

...

Eu acordei sentindo falta de algo a meu lado, abri os olhos quando percebi que o calor de Bella não estava ali.

Confuso, vesti minha roupa ainda meio sonolento e sai da barraca, Jasper e Emmett estavam do lado de fora e conversavam.

— Hey vocês viram a Bella? — perguntei limpando esfregando meus olhos.

— Ah finalmente, brow, estava pensando que não ia acordar nunca — Emmett disse divertido.

— As meninas foram no vestiário, assim que Bella acordou.

— Nem percebi ela saindo — disse me espreguiçando — eu vou lá também.

Peguei minha escova de dentes e outra muda de roupa para troca, fui em direção ao vestiário masculino, ficava atrás do feminino, felizmente o camping oferecia isso para gente tinha mais de dez chuveiros individuais e banheiros. Havia outra parte do camping mais isolada que era para realmente quem queria se desconectar do mundo, não tinha banheiro, nem energia.

Mas preferimos ficar na de cima que dava mais conforto.

Fui fazendo minha higiene, escovei os dentes e tomei banho, trocando de roupa.

Em cada momento é claro, eu me pegava pensando na noite fantástica que tivemos.

Eu ainda era um adolescente que foi muito afoito, mas como Bella disse a pratica leva a perfeição.

Quando saí avistei três pessoas bem conhecidas, sorrindo dei a volta e me aproximei dela ficando encostado atrás de uma arvore de madeira grossa, queria dar um susto nelas.

Mas então eu percebi a conversa que estavam tento e decidi escutar.

— Vamos Bella, você só está nos enrolando e não contou nada da noite sua e de Edward — Rosalie disse cutucando-a.

— Ah meninas, não sei queria guardar mais para mim, foi tão especial — ela disse suspirando e eu sorri.

— Mas eu contei sobre a minha e do Jasper — Alice falou, fiz uma careta tentando não pensar nisso.

— E eu só não contei a minha e a do Emmett, porque vou deixa-lo, mais um pouquinho na vontade — Rosalie disse com um riso malvado.

— Ain ok. Bom Edward foi tão carinhoso e romântico.

— Doeu? — Alice perguntou.

— Sim, mas pensei que ia doer bem mais, e passou rápido sabe...mesmo ele sendo grande e...

— HÁ, informação demais — Alice gritou.

Bella e Rosalie riram.

— Você gozou então? — Rose perguntou.

Vi ela mexendo a cabeça e sorri.

— Sortuda da merda, eu não gozei na minha primeira vez e meu namorado na época nem ligou para romantismo nem nada, doeu que só e ele nem ligou direito para mim — Rosalie falou.

— Também você perdeu ela com 12 anos? — Alice disse sarcástica e Rose deu a língua para ela.

Elas riram.

— Vamos voltar, Edward já deve ter acordado — Bella disse.

Eu fiquei escondido ainda esperando elas irem, depois fui também.

Bella estava sentada em um banquinho, se levantou assim que me viu.

Sorri para ela.

— Hey — eu disse a abraçando — Nem me acordou — disse com um biquinho.

— Desculpe, você estava dormindo tão fofinho — ela disse dando um selinho.

— Fofinho sério, Bella?

Ela riu.

— Vamos meu gatão, estava te esperando para comer, depois vamos fazer arvorismo — falou com uma careta.

Eu ri, ela estava com medo por ser desiquilibrada.

— Vai ser divertido — eu fale — Não vou deixar você cair.

— Vamos ver.

...

— Bella amor? Você está bem? — perguntei preocupado olhando para ela.

Estávamos atrás de Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, que seguiam pela trilha, Bella andava devagar e parecia cansada e olha que nem tinha dez minutos que andava, mais a trilha era cheia de subidas e descidas.

— Eu... eu não sei acho que estou com falta de ar — ela disse com dificuldade se sentando em uma pedra. Ela parecia tonta também.

— Hey, calma, respira devagar — eu disse preocupado, acariciando seu rosto.

Ela inspirou e expirou lentamente diversas vezes.

— Pega, bebe — disse dando a garrafa com agua para ela.

— Hey, vocês estão bem? — Jasper disse aparecendo no caminho.

— Não, Bella está passando mal, vamos voltar — eu disse.

— Não precisa, eu posso ir — ela falou, mas estava pálida.

— O que você tem? — ele perguntou se aproximando.

— Ficou com falta de ar agora pouco e olha como está pálida — eu respondi preocupado.

— Eu estou bem vamos — ela disse ficando em pé e tropeçando eu a peguei rapidamente.

— Não mesmo, você não está bem, vamos voltar.

— Vou falar com o pessoal e...

— Não, podem ir — ela disse rapidamente.

— Eu cuido dela, pode deixar — falei.

— Tudo bem então — ele disse — Não vamos demorar muito.

— Não se preocupe, eu só não gosto de andar muito. Já estou bem — Bella disse.

Eu a olhei não acreditando nela.

— Não vamos demorar, fique bem — ele disse acenando e voltando pelo caminho.

— Vamos voltar para barraca.

Bella assentiu e se apoiou em mim, andamos devagar pelo caminho.

Bella respirava bem lentamente.

Quando enfim chegamos fomos para nossa barraca, ela se sentou.

— Odeio atrapalhar nosso planos — falou.

— Você não atrapalhou nada, prefiro ficar aqui com você — falei a abraçando e beijando seus cabelos.

Ela suspirou colocando a mão em meu peito.

— Está melhor? — perguntei.

— Sim, só preciso descansar um pouco — ela apertando seus braços em volta de mim, eu fiz o mesmo nela.

Nós só não tínhamos ideia, que foi ali que começou o pesadelo de nossas vidas.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, sei que não foi uma cena daquelas, mas a fic não é muito sobre isso...

De qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado e comentem por favor

Amei os comentários passados, obrigada para quem comentou e você fantasminha que tal vim dizer um oi quem sabe eu posto um capítulo brinde... haha

Amanhã tem o bônus da SHEIK E SEUS CINCO MARIDOS, grita hahaha

espero que gostem também kkkk

e com uma cena daquelas, preparem as calcinhas kkkkkk

Beem beijos e prontos ou não o drama começa no próximo ;/

já viram alguns sintomas aqui heein

bem logo tem mais

beijos

lalac


	13. Mundo Caindo

— Bella amor, você está bem mesmo? — eu perguntei acho que pela terceira vez aquele dia.

Estávamos no refeitório era o horário de almoço.

Nosso acampamento havia terminado como planejado, depois do mal-estar de Bella ela não voltou a sentir nada e acabou que ficamos ali na barraca outra vez.

Naquela segunda vez foi ainda melhor, nós não estávamos mais tão nervosos e sabíamos o que esperar e fazer.

Já tinha cerca de três semanas que chegamos do acampamento e naquele mês nós tivemos muitas oportunidades de ficar juntos, felizmente.

Eu estava me tornando um depravado e tudo que conseguia pensar era uma forma de ter Bella. Eu não era mais aquele Edward tímido, fechado, envergonhado, agora eu era o Edward bonito, charmoso e namorado da menina mais bonita da escola: Bella Swan.

Obrigado, eu sei que sou um cara sortudo.

Bella era a namorada mais perfeita do mundo, nós brigávamos, mas sempre nos entendíamos, brincávamos muito, nos beijávamos, ficávamos de amasso dentro do carro em frente à casa dela.

Ás vezes ela ia para minha casa para fazemos um trabalho de biologia.

E é claro que esse trabalho era de anatomia, eu já sabia cada pedacinho do corpo dela de cor, cada curva, pinta, sarda, beijei cada parte assim como ela conhecia o meu.

Eu a amava, tinha certeza que ela era a mulher da minha vida.

Mas eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela e isso estava me preocupando muito.

Já tinha mais de uma semana que minha Bella andava estranha. Não falava comigo direito, sempre pensativa e calada, ás vezes recusava minha companhia, não era mais aquela Bella que me enchia de vida e eu estava com medo do que estava acontecendo. Tinha alguma coisa de errado com ela e eu sentia que de alguma forma meu mundo iria ruir.

— Por favor, me diz — eu pedi, sussurrando em seu ouvido e beijando seus cabelos delicadamente.

Me assustei com sua reação.

— Mas que porra, eu já falei que estou bem Edward — ela disse brutamente para mim alto o bastante que todos os nossos amigos que estavam na mesa se viraram para olhá-la.

Ela respirou fundo e eu vi seus olhos ficarem úmidos.

Isso me machucava.

O que ela tinha que não se abria comigo? Eu não aguentava mais isso, se fosse para ela ficar infeliz ao meu lado preferia ver ela feliz longe de mim.

— Desculpa — ela sussurrou me olhando com dor e se levantou saindo correndo do refeitório.

— Mas que droga foi essa? O que você fez com minha amiga seu babaca? — Alice disse olhando ameaçadoramente para mim.

— Que merda Alice, eu não fiz nada, ela que está estranha... Eu não sei eu... acho que ela vai terminar comigo — eu disse para meus amigos.

Alice me olhou por um segundo antes de se afastar de Jasper e me abraçar.

— Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim, Edward — ela disse séria — Bella não está bem, tem alguma coisa de errado com ela — minha irmã falou.

Eu a abracei apertado.

— Eu sei, sinto isso também, mas seja o que for eu vou descobrir — eu prometi beijando sua bochecha e me levantando para ir atrás de Bella.

...

Eu não sabia a onde ela estava, mas meu coração sentia, sem nem procurar em outros lugares eu fui direto para o fundo da escola, naquele lugar que eu segurei Bella pela primeira vez em meus braços.

Ela estava ali.

Do mesmo jeito que a encontrei no dia anterior.

Ela soluçava abraçada a suas pernas, a mochila largada no chão.

Meu coração doía.

O que havia acontecido com ela?

Porque ela não se abria comigo?

Ela não gostava mais de mim?

— Bella... — eu disse lentamente me aproximando dela e sentando ao seu lado, ela levantou seu rosto vermelho e molhado e me abraçou forte, tão forte como nunca, eu senti que tinha algo errado, algo muito errado.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e a abracei tão apertado como pude, sem nem saber o porquê, mas já sofrendo com ela.

— Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe — ela disse soluçando, suas mãos envolveram o meu pescoço — Eu te amo, eu te amo — ela murmurou repetidas vezes, fungando.

— Bella, amor, o que você tem? Por favor, me diz que não aguento mais isso — eu implorei, minha voz era suplicante.

Queria tirar aquela dor dela, aquela tristeza, curá-la.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, nunca esqueça disso — ela disse seus lábios beijando meu pescoço aos meus lábios, nossas bocas se beijaram e demos um beijo como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Foi um beijo profundo e longo.

Foi um beijo desesperado, como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele instante e ela quisesse morrer assim, abraçada a mim.

Suas mãos puxaram meus cabelos e ela se arrumou sentando no meu colo com as pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Nos separamos ofegantes e eu olhei em seus olhos, ela sorriu fracamente para mim e eu a puxei beijando seus lábios novamente. E de novo. E de novo.

Nunca me cansaria de sentir seus lábios nos meus.

Quando me dei conta, eu havia retirado sua blusa e seu sutiã e acariciava seus seios com minhas mãos, brincando com seus mamilos rosados e duros.

Ela rebolava em minha ereção e eu beijava e chupava seu pescoço.

— Bella, nós temos que parar, alguém pode nos ver — eu disse quando um pouco de razão tomou conta de mim.

— Eu não quero parar, eu quero você aqui e agora — ela disse levantando.

Praguejei quando ela abriu suas calças e puxou para baixo junto com sua calcinha ficando nua para mim, ali no fundo da escola.

Eu dei graças a Deus que já havia batido o sinal, sabia que não teria ninguém por perto.

Gemi, meu membro saltando em minhas calças, ela sentou de novo no meu colo, deixando seu sexo aberto, minha mão foi direto sentindo o calor e a lubrificação de seu sexo molhado, mordisquei seus lábios as mãos dela abrindo minha calça e puxando para baixo junto com a minha cueca.

Ela acariciou meu membro em sua mão.

— Amor... — eu gemi acariciando seu rosto, enquanto movimentava dois dedos dentro de sua entrada.

— Preciso sentir você dentro de mim — ela disse.

Eu joguei tudo para o alto e puxei minha calça, procurei na minha carteira uma camisinha e graças a Deus tinha uma.

— Não, não precisamos mais disso — ela falou jogando a camisinha no chão.

— Bella...

A beijei com todo amor que tinha e ela se ergueu segurando em meu membro e deslizando seu sexo nele, nós dois gememos.

Em casa. Finalmente.

Eu sorri feliz beijando seus lábios ela subindo e descendo em mim, apertei sua bunda e ajudei em seus movimentos estocando dentro dela, a inclinei e tomei seu seio em minha boca brincando com um depois outro.

Ela subia e descia rebolando em meu membro, nós gemíamos e nos beijávamos e gememos o nome um do outro quando finalmente gozamos juntos. Ficamos abraçados e ofegante, nossos corpos suados e descabelados.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu não quero perder você — ela disse.

— Você não vai — eu prometi.

Ela me olhou por um momento antes de suspirar e sair de cima de mim.

O frio finalmente nos atingiu e rapidamente vestimos nossas roupas que estavam amassadas.

— Perdemos a aula — eu disse olhando em meu relógio.

— Nós podemos sair daqui, precisamos conversar — ela disse séria.

Eu gelei.

Não ela não iria terminar comigo certo?

— Para onde? — eu perguntei ligando o carro.  
— Vamos para minha casa — ela disse sem me olhar.  
Eu suspirei e sai com o carro da escola coloquei minha mão em sua perna como sempre fazia mais ela não colocou sua mão em cima da minha como fazia.

Tirei minha mão para passar a marcha e não coloquei de novo.  
Ela mal esperou eu desligar o carro para saltar do carro o dia estava nublado um cenário perfeito para o fim de história de terror. Entrei em sua casa atrás dela a seguindo. Ela se sentou no sofá.  
Eu não aguentei mais.  
— Se for terminar comigo termina logo e para de me tortura assim — eu disse de uma vez puxando meus cabelos.  
— Não — ela disse alto me puxando pela mão — Eu... eu não quero terminar com você. .. acho que você que vai terminar comigo — ela murmurou a última parte, olhando para o chão..  
— O que? Eu nunca vou fazer isso, eu sei que sou um garoto ainda, mas sei que você é a mulher da minha vida, não quero ninguém mais além de você — disse beijando seus cabelos aliviado.

Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e olhei em seus olhos antes dizer.  
— Me diz meu amor. O que está acontecendo? O que você está me escondendo? Porque está tão estranha? — pedi.  
Ela suspirou.  
— Lembra aquele dia que passei mal no acampamento? — ela perguntou tirando minha mão do seu rosto e entrelaçando a dela.

— Sim.

— Aquela não foi a única vez, eu comecei a passar mal também na aula de educação física e sempre quando faço muito esforço... eu estou sentindo umas dores no peito...

— Dores, como assim, Bella? — perguntei alarmado — Você não disse nada disso.

— Eu não queria te preocupar, nem ninguém, mas aí elas ficaram mais fortes, eu comecei a ficar tonta com muita frequência também e me sentindo muito fraca. E contei para minha mãe.. ela...marcou uma consulta para mim há alguns dias já... Seu pai me atendeu — ela parou respirando fundo, eu já não sabia o que pensar — Ele passou uns exames para mim, ele disse que isso podia ser muito grave, mas também podia não ser nada. Disse para não me preocupar, mas não consigo, estou com medo do resultado do exame, eu não tô bem Edward, eu sinto que não estou bem — ela disse finalmente, fungando.

— Ai meu Deus, não é nada meu amor, você vai ver — eu falei confiante a abraçando apertado.  
— Eu estou com medo, Edward — ela disse me abraçando— E se for algo grave? E se eu morrer?  
— Nunca mais repita isso Bella, está me escutando? Você não vai morrer está me ouvindo — eu falei confiante beijando suas lágrimas — Não vai ser nada você vai ver — Eu disse a abraçando apertado eu não queria solta-la nunca mais.

Ficamos assim abraçados por longos minutos, sem falar nada, apenas abraçados, até que ouvimos um barulho da porta se abrindo.

— Crianças o que estão fazendo aqui? — separamo-nos ouvindo a voz de Renée.

Ela olhou para os nossos rostos tristes e pelo seu olhar, acho que ela compreendeu.  
Ela se aproximou e abraçou eu e Bella de uma vez.  
— Por favor, não vamos nos precipitar vamos aguardar o resultado — ela disse beijando a testa de Bella.  
— Eu não aguento mais mamãe, eu estou com tanto medo — ela disse chorando eu a abracei apertado.

— Foi meu pai que te consultou? — eu perguntei.

— Sim eu foi nele, aí ele me passou esses exames e ele disse que se fosse algo grave me encaminharia para um médico especializado e que talvez eu precisaria ir para Seattle.

— Eu vou ligar para ele — eu disse me levantando e me afastando um pouco peguei meu celular.

— _Filho, tudo bem_? — ele perguntou atendendo a ligação.

— Pai, o exame da Bella já saiu? — eu foi direto ao ponto.

— Ela te contou?

— Sim, saiu?

— Sim, na verdade eu estou com ele em minhas mãos — ele disse sua voz séria demais para meu gosto.

— Ela está bem, não é? — perguntei olhando para ela que me encarava junto com sua mãe.

— Fale para ela que pode vim agora se puder, o quanto antes melhor. Precisamos conversar.

— Pai... — falei engolindo em seco.

— Vai dar tudo certo filho — ele disse apenas e com um suspiro audível desligou.

Por que eu não consegui acreditar naquilo?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

E o drama chegou...

Para quem queria está aí, sei que muita gente queria mais momentos dos dois juntos, mas infelizmente não vai ter não...

Bem, eu esperoq eu gostem mesmo com todo o drama e a fic já está em reta final, acho que só tem mais uns cinco capítulos... por aí...

Comente amores, quem sabe eu não volto antes

beijos


	14. Resultado

Bella foi com sua mãe no carro delas e eu as segui com o meu, sem nem conseguir pensar em nada direito, apenas repetindo em minha mente que ela ficaria bem.

Meu pai estava esperando a gente na recepção e eu não gostei nada do olhar em seu rosto, a mão de Bella apertou a minha.

— Vamos — ele disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

Eu sabia.

Eu podia sentir.

A mão tremula e suada de Bella na minha também me dizia que ela sentia o mesmo.

— Edward pode entrar? — ela perguntou.

Nem morto que eu a deixaria entrar assim sem mim.

— Claro — ele disse nos guiando pelo corredor do hospital.

Ele se sentou atrás de sua mesa, Renee se sentou na cadeira e com Bella e eu fiquei atrás dela com a mão em seu ombro, na mão do meu pai tinha alguns papeis, pareciam radiografias, mas não entendia, ele os olhou em silêncio.

A mão de Renée foi para cima do joelho de Bella que batia o pé sem parar no chão.

— Carlisle, por favor, me diz logo — ela falou.

Ele respirou fundo e seus olhos foram para o rosto de Renee o meu e o de Bella ficando ali.

— Bella os resultados do exame confirmaram o que desconfiei, eu sinto muito em dizer isso, mas seu coração está adoecendo e perdendo a capacidade funcional dele — ele falou, minhas pernas tremiam e eu não sei como não cair no chão.

Não por favor, minha Bella não.

Meus olhos ficaram embaçados.

— O que isso quer dizer? — ela perguntou gaguejando percebi que ela chorava de novo.

Apertei seu ombro suavemente, Renée entrelaçou sua mão na dela e controlava seu próprio choro.

— Você está com uma cardiopatia muito grave e raríssima que pode ser associado há vários problemas como insuficiência cardíaca, insuficiência coronariana, arritmias complexas ou até mesmo hipertensão arterial, isso não é muito comum em jovens e precisamos fazer mais exames para detectar, eu vou passar alguns exames para você fazer em Seattle e te recomendar o Dr. Garrett, ele é o melhor médico cardiologista da região e um velho conhecido meu, vou te suspender das aulas de educação física ele saberá melhor o que fazer — Carlisle explicou rapidamente.

Eu ouvia, mas não conseguia prestar muita atenção nele.

— Eu posso morrer? — ela sussurrou baixinho.

— Bella, não vou mentir para você, tem o risco, você pode dar uma taquicardíaco ou seu coração pode simplesmente parar de bater a qualquer momento, mas precisamos fazer mais exames, aplicar remédios, por isso que é melhor você fazer esses exames urgentes e traga para o Dr. Garrett ver, ele atende aqui toda terça e quinta, ele me receitou os exames certos para você fazer. Eu tomei a liberdade e já liguei na clínica que faz os exames, eles estão esperando você amanhã se puder ir — disse olhando para Renée.

— É claro que ela vai — falou com a voz embargada.

— Bom então, eles mandam os resultados por e-mail e depois que sair é só vim consultar com Garrett na terça, até lá sem emoções fortes ou muito esforço físico.

— Tão rápido?

— Sim, não podemos demorar nisso.

— Certo, então vamos Bella — Renée disse se levantando.

Senti os olhos de Bella em mim, mas eu não conseguir olhar para ela.

— Edward... — ela sussurrou.

— Vá indo encontro você depois — falei apenas, não conseguindo encarar seus olhos naquele momento.

Renee a abraçou e elas saíram da sala.

— Edward... — meu pai se levantou olhando para mim.

Eu desabei, meu corpo caindo no chão.

— Me diz que ela vai ficar bem, me diz pai — eu implorei chorando.

Ele me abraçou.

— Eu não posso prometer isso Edward, o caso dela é muito complicado, minha especialidade não é cardiologia — ele disse tentando me consolar, mas a única pessoa capaz de fazer isso era Bella.

— Ela não pode morrer pai, não pode, eu não sei viver sem ela, não vou saber, não vou conseguir, se ela morrer eu... eu.. — disse soluçando.

— Nem pense nisso, Edward Cullen. Se Bella morrer, você vai ser forte, vai seguir sua vida, vai se apaixonar por outra mulher, casar e ter filhos, ser feliz, Bella iria querer isso.

— Ela é a mulher da minha vida pai. Você disse para mim uma vez que assim que viu a mamãe, você sabia que se casaria com ela, que não existira outra mulher para você além dela. Eu sinto isso papai, Bella é minha vida, eu vou fazer o que for para salvá-la — disse decidido e fungou uma última vez.

Levantei e sai dali sem dizer mais nada, andei apressado pelo hospital, indo para meu carro, acelerei em direção a casa dela.

A viatura estava parada em frente à casa, assim como o outro carro que eles tinham.

Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito e apertei a companhia, Renee que atendeu, ela estava com o rosto vermelho e úmido.

— Cadê ela? — perguntei, Charlie estava no sofá, sua expressão era séria e ele conversava algo com Matt.

— No quarto dela, não deixou ninguém entrar.

— Eu posso ir lá? — perguntei, mas iria mesmo se não deixassem.

— Sim — ela disse e eu já entrei dentro da casa indo em direção da escada.

— Edward? — Charlie me chamou fazendo parar.

— Hum?

— Não abandone minha filha, por favor, ela precisa de você.

— Eu nunca faria isso, eu a amo — falei.

Renee assentiu fungando e abraçando o marido, eu me virei subindo os degraus o mais rápido que consegui.

— Bella? Sou eu, Edward, abre a porta, por favor — eu pedi girando a maçaneta e batendo na madeira sem parar — Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não abrir — disse batendo incansavelmente — Bella, eu vou subir na árvore e vou pular na sua janela, abra por favor — disse mais uma vez me preparando para descer e ir em direção a árvore.

— Você vai terminar comigo? — ela disse, através da porta.

— Claro que não, Bella, eu amo você, isso não muda nada.

Finalmente ela abriu a porta.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados um pouco ela pulou em me abraçando com força.

— Shii, vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui — falei escondendo meu rosto em seus cabelos.

— Você não merece isso, Edward, eu vou morrer, eu não quero que você sofra... é melhor terminarmos — ela disse minutos depois.

— Nunca — eu falei convicto pegando em seu rosto — Não importa quanto tempo temos, um dia, um mês ou dez anos, Bella eu não vou sair do seu lado nunca, prefiro sofrer ao seu lado, do que sofrer muito mais sem você.

— Eu não sei o que dizer... — ela fungou .

— Não precisa dizer nada, apenas me deixe tomar conta de você.

Ela assentiu e eu beijei sua testa, selando minha promessa.

— Eu nunca vou deixar você morrer, Bella — eu sussurrei.

Eu sabia que não era Deus.

Eu não tinha poder para mudar nada.

Mas se eu pudesse evitar que Bella se fosse.

Eu iria.

Nem que isso custasse minha vida.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, como vocês estão? haha

Sinceramente, esse capítulo não ficou como eu queria, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado... bem não da doença claro, mas em si

Falando em doença, eu não sou médica e quem me ajuda é sempre o Google, eu tentei achar uma doença que faria a Bella morrer lentamente, que mesmo com um coração artificial não resolveria e não encontrei e que surgisse já com mais idade.

A realidade é diferente. Geralmente as pessoas já nascem com problemas de coração, ou se desenvolvem na infância por aí. E muitos desses problemas se resolvem com remédios e acompanhamento médico. Ou então em idade avançada quando a pessoa é fumante por exemplo né.

O que não seria o caso da Bella, então meio que eu inventei que o coração dela tá morrendo lentamente e nem um artificial resolveria, não me pergunte porque kkkk

Então essa fic é para emocionar vocês, relaxem já falei que nenhum dos dois vai morrer... por enquanto... não sei depois... ou vai? kkkkkkk zoando

Confiem em mim amores, não farei vocês sofrerem muito ;)

Comenteeem please,

xoxo

lalac


	15. Dor

Naquela noite eu dormir na sua cama, nós dois abraçados e consolando um ao outro.

Nunca pensei que a primeira vez que dormiríamos juntos numa cama seria desse jeito.

Naquela situação.

Sempre imaginei, nós dois felizes e mais apaixonados ainda.

Mas ao contrário disso.

Nós estávamos sofrendo.

Eu podia sentir a dor dela. Ela podia sentir a minha.

Eu não podia perde-la.

E eu não a perderia.

Porque se alguém teria que partir dessa vida seria eu, não ela.

Eu mal consegui dormi a noite e passei boa parte apenas olhando para ela adormecida em meus braços.

Ela era tão linda.

Tão maravilhosa, mesmo com seu rosto inchado e vermelho.

Ela abriu seus belos olhos de chocolate e encontrou os meus, um sorriso iluminou todo seu rosto e eu queria ver aquele sorriso todo dia quando acordasse.

Mas seria impossível isso.

Nunca aconteceria.

Mas por um segundo eu imaginei como seria acordar todos os dias com ela ali nos meus braços.

Com certeza eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Mas agora na verdade, eu era o homem mais triste do mundo.

O sorriso foi sumindo lentamente do seu rosto e percebi que ela estava se lembrando de tudo que havia vivido no dia anterior.

— Não — eu sussurrei não querendo que aquele sorriso sumisse, queria guardar ele na minha memória para sempre.

— É verdade? Não foi um pesadelo? — ela sussurrou.

— Eu te amo, nada vai mudar isso — eu falei e beijei seus lábios sem me importar se estava com a boca fedendo ou não.

Ela pareceu não se importar, mas correspondeu ao meu beijo.

Foi um beijo tão profundo e tão cheio de desespero. Não importávamos nenhum pouco com o mau hálito matinal. Durou uma eternidade ao mesmo tempo que durou um segundo.

— É melhor você ir — ela falou ofegante quebrando o beijo.

— Bella... — eu disse amedrontado de deixa-la.

E se algo acontecesse a ela e eu não estivesse presente?

— Eu te ligo mais tarde para nos encontrarmos — ela falou — Preciso ficar um pouco sozinha.

— Você promete? — pedi.

— Prometo — falou.

Eu beijei seus lábios mais uma vez, como se fosse nosso último beijo.

E poderia ser.

— Eu amo você — ela falou quando eu me levantei da sua cama.

Olhei para ela mais uma vez.

— Não mais do que eu — falei saindo dali, antes que não conseguisse nunca.

Eu me enganei.

Pensei que passaríamos por aquilo juntos.

Que sobreviveríamos.

Que um dia nos casaríamos.

Que faríamos lindo bebês.

Que seríamos felizes juntos.

Eu só não imaginava que em tão pouco tempo minha vida perderia totalmente o sentindo.

Saí do quarto, a casa estava estranhamente silenciosa.

Me surpreendi por encontrar meu cunhadinho sentado em um degrau da escada, o tronco baixo, o rosto apoiando no joelho, com as mãos o tampando.

— Matt — eu o chamei preocupado.

Ele olhou para mim e a dor que vi ali quase quebrou meu coração.

Ele era tão novo ainda, tinha tanta coisa para viver e já teria que aprender a lidar com algo tão sério assim.

— Ela vai morrer? Eu escutei papai dizer, Edward — ele disse fungando — Eu sei que eu disse que ela era chata ás vezes e implico com ela, mas eu a amo, eu não quero que ela se vá.

Eu controlei minhas lágrimas e o abracei.

— Ela não vai carinha, ela não vai morrer, eu prometo para você — beijei o topo de sua cabeça, tentando passar a certeza que eu não tinha.

Ele me abraçou apertado e em silencio.

Ela não vai morrer, eu prometo a você.

Repensei na frase, sabendo que eu faria de tudo para que aquela promessa fosse cumprida.

...

Meus pais estavam me esperando quando cheguei, eu tentei passar por eles, mas foi impossível.

Eu não tinha força para mais nada.

Eu só queria chorar e chorar, nem sei como conseguir dirigir de volta para casa.

Mamãe me abraçou com força e papai também enquanto eu chorava e soluçava com força.

Alice estava sofrendo como eu e passamos vários minutos abraçados.

Todos sussurraram palavras de conforto e esperança.

Eu queria acreditar naquilo, mas sentia que era em vão.

Não queria ter confiança e esperança demais e me decepcionar.

Só tinha uma saída.

Depois que descobrimos a doença tudo pareceu passar como um borrão.

Só bastou isto para tudo piorar.

 _..._

 _Duas semanas depois..._

 _Seattle, Washington..._

Eu nunca imaginei que estaria vivendo o que estava vivendo naquele momento.

A dor em meu coração era enorme.

Eu não me importava nenhum pouco, se ainda era jovem, ou um adolescente.

Diziam que eu iria superar, que eu me apaixonaria novamente.

Até ela havia me feito prometer que eu seria feliz novamente.

Isso poderia até acontecer. Mas eu sabia que não era comigo e sim com ela.

Em um futuro onde talvez eu não existisse.

Eu sabia que se ela morresse eu nunca seria capaz de amar alguém de novo, Bella tinha sido feita para mim, ela era minha escolhida, mesmo eu sendo tão novo eu sabia que queria casar e ter uma família com ela.

Se ela se fosse eu sabia que só me restaria duas alternativas, ou eu iria junto com ela, ou eu viveria minha vida na escuridão, pois a luz e tudo de bom que eu sou morreria junto com ela.

— Essas flores são uma das mais bonitas que temos aqui — o senhor, dono da floricultura disse. Ele era um senhor asiático, com olhos puxados e com poucos cabelos ao redor da cabeça, parecia bem agradável.

— O que elas significam? — perguntei acariciando as pétalas branco do lírio.

— Pureza — o dono respondeu.

Eu suspirei e o olhei.

Pude ver o que ele encontrou nos meus olhos.

Eles estavam vazios e tristes como os últimos dias da minha vida.

— Eu estava pensando mais em uma que signifique a dor... ou perda — sussurrei sem força.

Ele me encarou curioso.

— Algum parente faleceu? — perguntou educadamente.

Eu respirei fundo fechando meus olhos por um momento, não deixando ás lagrimas me tomarem.

— Minha namorada, está morrendo e eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso — eu admiti.

O homem deu um sorriso triste.

— Eu tenho a flor perfeita, vou te contar a história dela...

...

Meia hora depois eu chegava ao hospital segurando apenas uma flor com o maior cuidado do mundo.

Eu entreguei minha identidade e recebi o crachá de visitante.

Subi os três andares já conhecidos por mim, lentamente.

Ela já estava internada tinha mais de uma semana.

Nos três dias depois de descobrirmos sua doença tudo desandou.

A preocupação por saber que poderia morrer, a tensão, o medo tudo a afetou ainda mais.

Bella mal podia levantar do sofá ou dá um passo que ela ficava tonta, querendo desmaiar.

Ela nem conseguia mais tomar um banho sozinha mais e sua mãe que tinha que ajudar.

Depois de uma parada cardíaca que graças a Deus aconteceu no hospital, onde puderam cuidar dela rapidamente, quando ela tinha ido se consultar com o dr. Garrett, ela se internou para ficar em observação e nunca mais voltou para casa.

Seu coração estava batendo muito lentamente e o médico disse que a única saída era o transplante.

Quando ele disse isso eu soube imediatamente o que eu tinha que fazer.

E não precisei pensar duas vezes para conversar com o dr. Garrett sozinho.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e podia ouvir os risos infantil de Matt, assim como a voz dela.

Como poderia viver minha vida, sem escutar aquela voz?

— Oi — falei batendo na porta suavemente e me encostando no batente.

Todos olharam para mim e eu apenas olhei para ela.

Eu soltei um pequeno sorriso torto vendo como ela parecia um pouco mais corada e sorria. Apesar das marcas arroxadas ao redor de seus olhos.

— Querido, como vai? — Renée disse se aproximando de mim e me abraçando.

— Bem — falei apenas, quando queria dizer que estava morto por dentro.

Cumprimentei Charlie com um aperto de mão.

— Oi, carinha, cuidando bem dela? — perguntei a Matt fazendo o aperto de mãos que era só nosso.

— Claro, ela só estava chata porque ainda não tinha te beijado hoje — ele fez som de beijo e depois uma careta.

— Matt! — Bella arfou fazendo cara feia para o irmão.

— Vamos, filho, você precisa lanchar — Renée disse o ajudando a descer da maca.

— Já voltamos — ela disse beijando Bella na testa.

Eles saíram nos deixando sozinhos.

O que eu agradeci.

— Como você está? —perguntei me aproximando dela e pegando sua mão delicadamente.

— Melhor agora com você aqui — falou baixinho e respirando fundo, a máquina que monitorava seu coração apitou — Senti sua falta.

Eu sorri beijando sua testa delicadamente.

Tínhamos passado o dia anterior aqui.

Meu pai tinha conseguido uma autorização para Bella sair do quarto e fizemos uma festinha no refeitório do hospital.

Todos os nossos amigos, alguns outros colegas e até professores vieram.

Foi horrível ter que sorrir quando o clima era de despedida.

Eu afastei aquele pensamento e coloquei a flor em sua mão.

— Trouxe para você.

— Uau... Edward é linda. Nunca vi uma flor assim, qual é essa? — ela perguntou.

— É chinesa, mas veio do Japão, se chama lírios aranha vermelha, mas também é conhecida como a flor da morte — falei com cuidado — Ela é venosa, então cuidado.

— Edward... — Bella suspirou.

— Deixe-me falar a história dela para você — falei tentando controlar minhas emoções e ela assentiu — Reza a lenda chinesa que haviam dois duendes, Manju era o que guardava as flores e Saka que guardava as folhas, como a planta nunca dá flores e folhas na mesma época, eles dois nunca se encontravam, um dia, ambos decidiram se encontrar, estavam curiosos um sobre o outro. Quando se encontraram, despertaram a fúria do chefão dos duendes e foram condenados a distância eterna. E é por isso que hoje está bela e venenosa flor é considerada símbolo de tristeza, saudade, perda, memórias perdidas e... até morte. Acredita-se que se você encontrar uma pessoa que você nunca vai ver de novo, estas flores vão crescer ao longo do seu caminho.

— Ah, Edward — ela disse seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Não quero perder você — falei sem aguentar a puxando para mim e beijando-a apaixonadamente. Não durou nem cinco segundos antes dela quebrar o beijo ofegante.

— Você nunca vai me perder — Bella disse, o bip do aparelho que media seu coração se tornou mais forte, ela passou a mão no meu cabelo acariciando suavemente e desceu para meu coração — Eu sempre vou estar aqui.

— Eu sempre que vou está aqui — repeti colocando a mão em seu coração que morria lentamente — Me perdoa, me perdoa, eu amo você, nunca esqueça disso.

O médico já tinha dito, seu coração não aguentaria mais um mês de vida e no caso dela um coração artificial não resolveria.

Somente um novo.

— Nunca vou esquecer — ela disse chorando e me abraçando.

Pelo resto da tarde não dissemos nada só ficamos ali abraçados.

Mesmo com seus pais e Matt presentes.

Por um momento eu imaginei como seria nossas vidas se não fosse isso.

Imaginei nosso casamento, nossa casa, nossas brincadeiras, nossos beijos, nossos filhos.

Mas isso nunca aconteceria.

Nunca.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Postando e saindo correndo haha

Comeeentem,

beijos ;)


	16. Despedida

— Saiu o resultado dos meus exames, dr. Garrett? — perguntei ao médico.

Depois que Bella cochilou eu saí do quarto com a desculpa de comer algo e fui encontrar o médico.

Hoje eu pegaria o resultados dos exames que fiz.

E, sinceramente, eu não saberia o que iria fazer se fosse negativo.

E se não pudesse doar meu coração a ela? O que faria?

Eu não suportaria vê-la morrer, eu não conseguiria...

— Saiu — o médico disse respirando fundo — Você está saudável, seu coração é forte e jovem e...

— E? —Insisti impaciente.

— Você é compatível, Edward, para doar o coração a Bella — Garrett falou.

Eu sorri, pela primeira vez sentindo uma alegria imensa dentro de mim.

— Você é jovem demais, Edward, isso é loucura — ele falou balançando a cabeça — Seu pai nunca vai me perdoar.

— Eles vão entender. Eu sei, que só eu posso salvá-la Garrett. Se ela morrer... não há vida para mim sem ela... eu nunca conseguiria seguir em frente — falei — Ela é mais forte que eu, eu sei que ela vai conseguir.

O homem assentiu.

Sabia que não podia fazer nada para eu desistir dessa ideia.

Nada.

Eu já tinha decidido isso há muito tempo.

Assim que percebi que eu a amava, eu sabia que meu coração seria dela, para sempre.

 _Minutos depois..._

Eu já tinha voltado para o quarto e encontrei Bella acordada.

Assim que entrei uma enfermeira entrou chamando Charlie e Renée, eu sabia que seria agora que Garrett daria a notícia.

Aquela literalmente era minha última hora de vida.

O que você faria se você soubesse que iria morrer daqui uma hora?

Abraçaria seus pais uma última vez?

Diria que ama aquela pessoa que nunca teve coragem de dizer?

Pediria perdão por um erro que cometeu com a pessoa que amava?

Perdoaria aquela pessoa que mais te magoou e que pede seu perdão todos os dias, mas o orgulho não deixa perdoá-la?

Qual é o maior desejo da sua vida?

O que você queria realizar antes de morrer?

O seu tempo não acabou, ainda dá tempo de se levantar dessa cadeira, do sofá, de viver sua vida.

De fazer aquilo que sempre teve vontade e não teve coragem.

De ser feliz com sua família.

A minha, ao contrário, tinha acabado, mas meu maior desejo era fazer Bella feliz.

Era viver com ela e de uma certa forma eu viveria para sempre dentro dela, seria uma parte essencial de sua vida.

Ela estaria viva por minha causa.

E isso bastaria para eu saber que tinha feito a coisa certa aqui.

— Ah Matt você é uma graça — Bella disse rindo com uma imensa dificuldade.

Qualquer movimento leve ou gesto causava dor, ela tentava esconder ao máximo, mais eu podia ver como suas mãos se cerrava e seus olhos se franziam um pouco sempre que ela sentia alguma dor.

— Que bom que divirto vocês — o menino disse irônico cruzando seus braços.

Eu ri bagunçando seu cabelo.

— Não faça sua irmã rir mais — eu falei, afinal ela não podia nem rir sem ter uma arritmia.

A porta se abriu e Renée entrou correndo seguido de Charlie e Garrett, eu tentei manter a expressão de surpresa.

Eu sabia o que ele tinha dito.

— Bella, tem um doador, está vindo para cá filha, você vai ser salva — sua mãe disse a abraçando.

A mão de Bella apertou a minha com força.

— Eu vou ficar bem? Não vou morrer? — ela disse seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas.

— Não filha, não vai — Charlie disse a abraçando também.

Matt chorou e abraçou sua família.

Os quatro ficaram abraçados chorando.

Garrett olhou para mim e eu assenti.

Era chegada a hora.

— Edward, Edward — Bella disse levantando seu rosto e me procurando.

Seus pais se afastaram.

— Eu não vou morrer, não vou — ela disse chorando.

— É claro que não, eu não falei que ia dá tudo certo. Você vai ficar bem e viva — eu disse a abraçando forte.

Eu não conseguia mais.

Mais um minuto ali eu iria desmoronar.

— Eu te amo, vou ligar para nossos amigos e meus pais — falei me separando dela com um último beijo em sua testa.

— Tudo bem — ela falou rindo.

Sua mãe a abraçou com força novamente.

Olhei para ela pela última vez, aquele sorriso, ela feliz com sua família.

Era tudo que eu precisava.

Saí do quarto silenciosamente.

— Edward, você ainda pode desistir — Garrett falou colocando a mão em meu ombro.

— Não eu, eu vou fazer isso — tentei falar sem chorar, mas era impossível — Você entrega isso para ela, quando ela acordar, por favor, tem para meus pais também— falei puxando dois envelopes do meu bolso, tinha escrito antes de entrar no quarto dela.

Eu queria ligar para eles dizer adeus, mas sabia que não conseguiria seguir em frente se fizesse isso.

Eu sabia que eles superariam, tinham um ao outro.

Eles ficariam bem.

Bella ficaria bem.

Tudo ficaria bem.

— Pode deixar, você quer ligar para alguém, antes?

— Não, não vou aguentar falar — falei, respirando fundo.

— Vamos, uma enfermeira vai cuidar de tudo.

Eu assenti sem voz.

Eu tinha morrido.

Por ela.

Morreria mil vezes, para ela viver, para ela ser feliz.

Enquanto estava deitado, segundos antes de morrer eu só pensava nela.

Tudo por ela.

Pode soar dramático, piegas, mas eu sabia que ela tinha que viver não eu.

Lembrei de seus beijos, de sua voz, seu toque, de nós nos amando.

E nem por um momento eu me arrependi de decisão que tomei.

Pouco a pouco.

Eu fui apagando...

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Antes de me matarem, eu sei que ficou curtinho o capítulo, mas se fizesse maior vocês iriam sofrer mais, então achei melhor um curtinho para vocês sofrerem menos kkkk

Se tivermos pelo menos 30 comentários nesse capítulo EU VOLTO AINDA ESSA SEMANA COM O PROXIMO E ULTIMO HAHA, mas vocês tem que fazer por merecer

Agora uma observação EXTREMAMENTE IMPORTANTE:

Gente eu fui pesquisar mais essa semana sobre isso e eu vi que é CRIME a pessoa fazer isso, inclusive para o médico também. Então NUNCA que na vida real, pelo menos no Brasil e creio que nos EUA também isso iria ser um acordo assim de médico e doador. A não ser que a pessoa se matasse sem interferência do hospital e depois realizasse o procedimento, mas não tinha como eu fazer isso aqui, não é?

A graça de escrever é que podemos ser livres e escrever a história como quero dentro um pouco da realidade. Espero que relevem essa parte, please. Escrevi essa fic para emocionar vocês e espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês tenham gostado.

Isso tá parecendo um FIM kkkkkk, mas não é ok?

No próximo temos a carta que o Edward escrever para Bella, preparem os lencinhos

beijos

PS: Para quem ainda não viu deem uma olhadinha na minha nova fic THE BLACK SWAN, onde a Bella é uma MAFIOSA e o Edward agente do FBI, fortes emoções nessa fic haha e muuuitos hentais ;)


	17. Carta

_Bella,_

 _Eu pensei em várias formas de começar a escrever essa carta, um oi? Um tudo bem? Um me perdoa?, mas nada parecia bom o bastante._

 _Eu sei que não é isso que você quer escutar, ou melhor, ler aqui._

 _E eu nem sei por onde começar a falar na verdade._

 _A única coisa que me motiva a escrever essas palavras, é eu saber que você irá lê-las._

 _Que você vai sobreviver._

 _Por mim e por você._

 _Eu te amo, Bella, sempre te amei, mas nunca fui forte o bastante para me aproximar de você antes._

 _Talvez teríamos tido mais tempo juntos, mas não trocaria por nada, os poucos dias que vivemos juntos._

 _Garrett disse que eu era um jovem louco que não sabia o que estava fazendo, inconsequente, mas ele não podia fazer nada._

 _Eu já sou maior de idade e se ele não me ajudasse eu faria sozinho, por favor espero que você e minha família entendam isso._

 _A escolha foi minha._

 _Pode soar dramático, mas eu sei que não iria conseguir viver em um mundo sem você Bella._

 _Eu não sei se chegaria a ponto de me matar se você partisse, confesso que a ideia passou diversas vezes na minha cabeça desde quando soube que você poderia morrer, mas se eu fizesse isso, eu sei que nunca nos encontraríamos._

 _Você com certeza iria para algum lugar bom e eu não._

 _Talvez morrer assim, no lugar de alguém que você ama, morrer por esse alguém, faça com que nós nos encontramos um dia, depois quando você tiver bem velhinha e partir._

 _Porque você é mais forte que eu._

 _Porque eu sei que você irá sobreviver._

 _Porque eu sei que você, um dia, vai conseguir se apaixonar novamente._

 _Um dia seu caminho vai se cruzar com de algum cara e eu sei que ele vai te notar, afinal que não notaria?_

 _Quem não notaria, seu sorriso encantador, seus olhos profundos, seu jeito de não querer chamar a atenção, mas que acaba chamando mesmo sem a querer. Seu jeito meigo, doce, carinhoso, mas que sabe ser uma gatinha furiosa quando quer._

 _Eu notei e muitos notaram._

 _E eu sei que algum cara vai notar novamente._

 _Algum cara que vai fazer você o olhar duas vezes._

 _Eu sei que vocês vão se apaixonar, que um dia você irá me superar, talvez nunca me esqueça, mas eu sei que um dia você vai se casar com esse cara, que ele vai te fazer feliz assim como um dia eu desejei fazê-la feliz._

 _Ele vai te amar, te respeitar, ah faça o favor de mostrar esse trecho a ele, porque se ele ousar te machucar algum dia eu voltarei da onde estiver para chutar seu traseiro._

 _Eu sei que um dia você vai estar velhinha sentada numa cadeira de balaço, com esse cara, com seus netos correndo ao redor de você, seus filhos cuidando de vocês._

 _E, nesse momento, seu coração, vai estar batendo e eu também vou estar ali com vocês._

 _Feliz e sorrindo, porque você teve uma vida longa e feliz._

 _Porque você viveu._

 _Por favor, viva._

 _Por favor, realize todos os seus desejos._

 _Não tenha medo de arriscar. De errar._

 _Eu sei que não vai ser nada fácil sua vida, nenhuma vida é, mas lembre-se que dentro de você, eu sempre vou estar ali, te ajudando a seguir, a se levantar, a se superar._

 _Curta sua vida com seus pais, com seu irmão, se não for pedir muito visite minha família também, diga a eles, que eu os amos, mas eu fiz o que tinha que fazer e eu sei que eles são fortes e juntos vão conseguir superar isso. Fale que eles têm meu total apoio para quem sabe ter outros filhos, eu sei que eles estavam pensando em adotar, com certeza Alice adoraria ter uma irmãzinha para ser a barbie dela. Talvez agora essa seja a hora. Sei que uma criança seria o melhor remédio para curar o coração ferido de um pai, de uma mãe, eles têm um ao outro e sei que juntos vão superar isso e Alice tem Jasper, sei que ele cuidará bem dela. Fale que os amo muito e eles, minha irmã e todos os nossos amigos, sempre vou estar com eles._

 _E você: viva, intensamente, cada segundo._

 _Se apaixone, desapaixone e apaixone de novo._

 _Seja feliz._

 _E se sentir falta de mim feche os olhos e escute nosso coração bater que eu vou estar ali com você, pegando em sua mão acariciando seus cabelos e te dizendo:_

 _Seja forte, viva._

 _Meu coração é seu,_

 _Edward Anthony Cullen_

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Postando e saindo correndo kkkk

Geeeeente, como prometido aqui está o capítulo, que na verdade é apenas a carta do Edward hahaha

e aí será que ele morreu ou não? heeein já respondi isso mil vezes kkkkk se a fic não tá classificada como Death fic, então...

Será que a Bella ficou com raiva pelo o que ele fez se ele tiver ficado vivo?

Será? Será? Será? kkkkk

O próximo é o epílogo e vão saber tudinho que aconteceu, vai que é apenas um sonho do Edward kkkkk

e semana que vem tem o primeiro capítulo da Bella Mafiosa haha,

espero que gostem e comentem bastante aqui e lá

beeeeijos


	18. Epílogo

**POV Bella Swan**

 **20 Anos depois...**

As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto em quanto dobro a carta.

Suas folhas estão manchadas e amassadas, de tanto que já li e reli aquelas palavras.

Eu sei cada frase daquela de cor.

Meu peito está apertado e não consigo parar de pensar nele.

Depois de tantos anos ele ainda é o homem da minha vida.

Nós éramos tão jovens quando nos apaixonamos, mas foi amor verdadeiro.

Sim. Aquilo que ele fez foi louco, inconsequente.

Mas o amor faz a gente cometer loucuras, a certeza que a gente vai perder alguém que ama.

Se você pudesse salvar alguém que ama, não faria isso sem pensar duas vezes? Mesmo que isso significasse perder sua vida?

Vinte anos.

Já se passou vinte anos que acordei daquela cirurgia com um novo coração batendo em meu peito.

Tenho 38 anos agora, sou casada e tenho quatro filhos e todos eles com o coração perfeito.

Graças a Deus nenhum nasceu com algum problema.

Nenhum puxou a doença que eu tive.

Não suportaria ver um filho meu passando por isso.

Não seria forte como meus pais foram.

Meu irmão Matt hoje é casado também, sua esposa a Lily é o complemento perfeito dele. Ambos estão esperando seu primeiro filho, meu sobrinho Edward Charlie Swan.

Sei que meu irmão sugeriu o nome, dos homens que ele mais admirou em sua vida. Seu pai e meu eterno namorado Edward que fez de estudo para manter a promessa que fez a uma criança de apenas 10 anos enquanto eu morria lentamente.

Meus pais ainda são vivos, felizmente, ainda vivem em Forks e sempre vou visitá-los, mas moro em Seattle, onde me formei em psicologia, me casei, onde tive meus filhos que hoje são a razão do meu viver.

Rosalie se casou com Emmett, depois de várias idas e vindas, assim como Alice com Jasper, eles são felizes cada um em seu casamento e moramos perto.

Rose e Emm tem um lindo menininho de 5 anos e uma bebê de 9 meses, Alice e Jasper tiveram um casal de gêmeos que agora tem 7 anos.

Sempre que vou a Forks visito Esme e Carlisle, assim como os gêmeos que eles adotaram a dez anos atrás. Alec e Jane, eles tinham 3 anos na época e chegaram para alegrar toda uma família que poderia estar perdida.

Hoje trabalho em uma fundação do governo que trata mulheres e familiares que tem ou já perderam alguém para o câncer ou outra doença mortal como a minha.

Cada um tem uma história, de tristeza, de dor e de superação.

Fungo, meu coração está tão apertado em meu peito e o que eu mais quero é um abraço dele.

Lembro perfeitamente de quando eu o vi, achei tão lindo, mesmo com aquelas roupas folgadas e aquela timidez, dava vontade de apertar sua bochecha, pular nele e não o soltar nunca mais.

Nunca mais.

Fecho os olhos e sinto seus beijos, sua voz sussurrando declarações de amor para mim, posso sentir seu toque, seu cheiro.

Sorrio.

Quando abro meus olhos novamente não consigo enxergar nada, pois eles estavam cheios de lágrimas, passo a mão no meu rosto tentando controlar minhas emoções.

Sei, que tenho que parar com isso.

E agradecer pela vida que tive.

Por todo amor, toda tristeza, toda perda, toda derrota.

Mas ás vezes tudo que consigo é chorar e pensar no que poderia ter acontecido comigo se não fosse ele.

— Bella, amor? Onde você está? — escuto a voz do meu marido me chamar abrindo a porta do nosso quarto.

Ele me olha sentada no chão, a caixinha de metal onde guardo nossas lembranças aberta o papel da carta nas mãos.

— Bella, de novo lendo isso? — ele fala e sei que ele está chateado, se pudesse teria rasgado aquela carta, mas nunca deixei.

Eu sempre fico emotiva e triste quando leio, mesmo não tendo nenhum motivo para isso e ele odeia aquilo.

— Hoje faz vinte anos — eu digo.

— Eu sei — ele fala sentando no chão ao meu lado e me puxando para seu colo.

Finalmente ele me abraça e eu aspiro seu cheiro.

Aquele cheiro que sempre me acalma.

— É tão ruim eu ficar feliz por ter ganhado esse coração, sabendo que uma família sofreu por ele, que talvez um homem tenha perdido uma mulher e sofre por ela até hoje.

— Você sabe que não é assim — ele fala beijando minha testa.

Eu suspiro.

Sim. Eu sabia.

Nós sabíamos.

—Poderia passar mil anos e eu nunca viveria o suficiente para agradecer o tanto que você fez por mim. Eu daria para você, o meu coração se pudesse, por que eu só o tenho por sua causa.

— Eu não fiz nada baby, afinal meu plano não deu certo — ele falou rindo.

— Graças a Deus por isso — eu sorrio também, olhando naqueles olhos verdes que tanto me hipnotizam.

— Minha esposa, Isabella Cullen, não sabe como todo dia eu agradeço por Garrett ter hesitado naquele minuto. Pois se ele não tivesse feito... eu teria apenas morrido em vão e não teria a vida maravilhosa que tenho ao seu lado.

— Ah Edward, eu te amo tanto, tanto, em cada batida do meu coração eu amo você — digo chorosa o abraçando.

Ele me aperta forte e me beija até me deixar sem folego.

Sim.

Meu louco namorado a 20 anos atrás quis me dar seu coração, mas isso não deu certo e graças a Deus por isso.

No momento que Garrett ia começar o procedimento ele hesitou por um momento e aquele segundo que ele demorou foi o tempo necessário para um enfermeiro que sabia o que estava acontecendo invadir a sala de cirurgia dizendo que havia acabado de ter um acidente e uma mulher tinha morrido.

Só faltava a autorização da família para a doação de órgãos e eu era a pessoa mais próxima na fila para receber a doação.

Por um segundo Garrett não começou o procedimento em Edward.

Fomos salvos por um segundo.

E eu agradecia todo dia por esse segundo.

FLASHBACK ON

Eu havia acordado da cirurgia com vozes elevadas no corredor e um barulho de choro.

Estava sozinha no quarto e foi de longe bem diferente que tinha imaginado.

Sempre pensei que Edward estaria segurando minha mão, que meus pais estariam sentados no sofá me vigiando e esperando eu abrir meus olhos.

Mas tudo que encontrei foi o silêncio.

Estava sozinha no quarto, mas podia ouvir algumas vozes conhecidas.

Porque estavam brigando com Edward?

— Ela acordou, Bella — Matt disse alto saindo do banheiro e correndo para mim.

Um segundo depois o quarto encheu.

Meus pais surgiram na porta do quarto, assim como Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme e Carlisle.

De repente o quarto estava pequeno para aquele tanto de gente, me perguntando como eu estava me sentindo.

Eu estava ótima na verdade, me sentindo mais forte que nunca, apesar de um pouco de dor no peito.

Eles explicaram que tinha tido um acidente, uma mulher de 25 anos, que vivia sozinha tinha sido atropelada e eu tinha recebido o coração dela.

Fiquei um pouco mal por isso, mas ela era solteira e tudo que tinha era uma tia que morava em um lar de idosos.

— Bella, Bella, você está bem, meu amor, está bem, viva, estamos vivo — Edward disse entrando no quarto e apertando minha mão com força, seus lábios explodiram nos meus em um beijo forte que não dávamos a dias.

Naquele momento eu nem me importei em questionar o porquê que ele usava uma roupa do hospital.

Tudo que importava era que eu estava viva e bem.

Ainda fiquei mais uns dias internada no hospital, graças a Deus meu corpo não rejeitou o coração que batia forte e com muita saúde no meu peito.

Eu recebi alta e podemos finalmente voltar para casa.

Eu estava muito feliz, mas sabia que tinha alguma coisa de errado.

Só um mês depois que estava em casa que descobrir o que Edward tinha tentado fazer.

Por acaso, eu achei a carta nas coisas dele em seu quarto.

— O que significa isso? — eu consegui dizer, estava me sentindo sufocada e chorava, segurava com as mãos trêmulas a carta.

— Bella... — ele disse parecendo preocupado.

— Edward? Você não ia fazer isso, não é?

— Ia, eu fiz — ele respondeu apenas com uma expressão séria.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Eu tentei, mas na hora que Garrett ia iniciar o procedimento, um enfermeiro que sabia o que eu estava fazendo invadiu a sala e contou sobre o acidente, então ele desistiu e resolveu não fazer aquilo.

— Não, não, não, o que você estava pensando? Você não pensou na dor que ia causar nos seus pais? Na Alice? Na culpa que eu ia sentir?

— Você não tinha culpa de nada, Bella, foi uma decisão minha, eu... eu não ia conseguir viver sem você.

— Você tinha me prometido que ia tentar.

— Eu menti, eu não ia consegui Bella, eu precisava salvá-la e quando Garrett me contou que eu era compatível, eu sabia que era a única saída para que você vivesse.

— Eu não ia viver Edward, como poderia? Nunca conseguiria viver em um...

— Um mundo sem você? — ele completou — Eu sei que você conseguiria — ele disse dando um passo em minha direção.

— Não, por favor... eu... eu preciso pensar...

— Bella — ele disse parecendo angustiado — Meu pai e Alice mal estão falando comigo, até seus pais brigaram comigo, por favor, você não — falou, seus olhos verdes lacrimejaram.

Só agora eu entendi porque todos pareciam tão estranhos e distantes.

Eu tinha questionado isso, mas ele sempre desconversava.

Como eu poderia ficar com raiva dele?

Ele estava ali, vivo. Eu estava ali, viva.

Nós nos amávamos, nós estávamos juntos e era só isso que importava.

Não iria ficar pensando em um _e se_ que não aconteceu.

Nada mais importava, apenas que eu estava ali junto com ele.

— Eu não sei se te bato ou te beijo — eu falei por fim.

Estava tão confusa.

Mas eu sabia, que se fosse ele eu também teria feito aquilo.

Nós éramos dois doidos loucamente apaixonados.

Apaixonados não porque paixão era passageira.

Aquilo era amor.

Intenso, avassalador e inconsequente.

Mas um amor altruísta e bondoso.

— Me ame, só me ame, estamos aqui, vivos, eu e você e com uma vida inteira pela frente.

Eu me aproximei dele e sem resistir dei um beliscão em seu braço.

— Nunca mais faça isso Edward Cullen — falei séria e o abracei — Eu te amo, amo demais, obrigada, obrigada.

Nós nos abraçamos e choramos juntos.

Juntos e vivos.

Teríamos uma vida inteirinha pela frente, iríamos casar, ter filhos, viajar, dormir e acordar um ao lado do outro.

Não podia estar mais satisfeita com isso.

FlashBack OFF

Alguns meses depois nós nos mudamos para Seattle, conseguimos um contrato de aluguel com nossas economias e nossos pais nos deixaram morar juntos.

Felizmente.

Com tudo que tínhamos passado não queríamos nos separar de jeito nenhum.

Edward me pediu em casamento um ano depois que começamos a universidade, ele disse que namoro não era mais suficiente para o que ele estava sentindo e queria tornar mais oficial ainda nossa relação.

Nos casamos um mês depois que nos formamos.

Eu em psicologia e Edward se formou em design de internet e jogos digitais, ele acabou criando um jogo tão bom no trabalho de conclusão de curso que um de seus professores chamou Edward para trabalhar com ele. Ele aperfeiçoou o jogo e lançou no mercado, o jogo se tornou viral e graças a ele tínhamos uma vida bem confortável e já ia para a 4ª edição.

Nossa primeira filha Renesmee Carlie veio um ano depois da nossa formatura, veio para completar nossa felicidade e nossa vida de um jeito que nunca tínhamos imaginado.

Ela nos tinha completamente em suas preciosas mãozinhas.

Dois anos depois nasceu nossa segunda filha Elizabeth Marie, que veio para ser a melhor amiga da irmã, as duas eram inseparáveis e quase não brigavam.

Eu queria parar por aí, mas eu sabia que Edward morria de vontade de ter um menino, para ser seu companheiro e no fundo eu queria um menininho para mimar que se parecesse com o pai.

Entretanto, fomos agraciados com outra menina Sophie, ela era a mais brava de todas desde do começo e era impressionante como ela sendo tão pequena podia ser tão autoritária. Ela tinha um sorriso totalmente sapeca e brigava muito com as irmãs mais velhas, tínhamos que ter um olho atento nela e sempre impúnhamos limites em sua educação.

Edward era feliz com as quatro mulheres de sua vida, ele era o melhor pai que eu poderia ter querido para meus filhos, ele as mimava, as amava, beijava seus dodóis, deixava elas o maquiar e era o pai mais orgulhoso do mundo com suas meninas. Mesmo morrendo de medo de quando elas começariam a apresentar seus namorados, eu o provocava e muito com isso.

Depois de Sophie decidimos fechar a fábrica e Edward fez uma vasectomia, satisfeito em ter pelo menos sobrinhos para ensinar a jogar bola e ser o tio mais legal de todos.

Acontece que estava nos nossos planos ser pais de um lindo menininho.

E foi um susto, depois de seis meses da cirurgia de Edward, quando fui ao médico e ele disse que estava grávida.

Foi um choque completo e eu passei dois dias sem conseguir contar para meu marido.

No fundo, no fundo tinha medo de que ele não confiasse em mim e achava que eu o tinha traído, coisa que nunca fiz e nunca vou fazer na minha vida.

Acontece que ele acreditou de primeira, me lembrando que o médico disse que isso era possível nos primeiros meses da cirurgia, que tinham até aconselhado ele a usar camisinha, mas ele tinha ignorado, já que era raro acontecer.

Ele chorou, literalmente, quando descobrimos que nosso menino estava a caminho e até brincou que se soubesse teria feito a cirurgia antes.

Nosso pequeno Thony nasceu para completar nossa família.

Ele era o completamente o pai e eu não podia está mais apaixonada pelo meu menininho, as irmãs também se derretiam por eles e o protegiam mais ainda que eu.

Edward me abraçou forte, puxando-me de volta ao mundo real.

Seus lábios deslizaram nos meus, beijando minhas lágrimas.

— Desculpe, eu sempre fico emotiva, você sabe.

— Não peça desculpa por isso, baby — ele falou — Vamos descer, meus pais já chegaram, daqui a pouco a casa está cheia.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me levantei com sua ajuda dando mais um beijo nele.

Edward saiu na minha frente e eu guardo a carta na caixinha, antes de descer as escadas.

Desde da minha cirurgia todos os anos nós comemoramos essa data.

Afinal, foi a data que eu renasci.

Foi a data que ganhei um novo coração.

Foi a data que meu marido quase morreu por mim

— Mamãe, mamãe, a vovó está perguntando pela senhora — Liz disse entrando no quarto.

Rapidamente sequei minhas lágrimas e me levantei sorrindo.

— Já estou indo, meu amor, qual vovó que está me chamando?

— As duas — ela riu, seus olhos iguais aos meus brilhando — Tia Rose e tio Emm também chegaram e Sophie já está aprontando...

— Nenhuma novidade nisso — Edward falou — Vamos princesa dois, se demorarmos e capaz da princesa três colocar nosso castelo para baixo.

— O senhor é tão bobo papai — ela disse rindo.

— Ah, eu vou te mostrar como eu seu bobo — ele falou e começou a correr.

Liz deu um gritinho e correu dele.

Eu sorri feliz os seguindo.

Edward já estava embaixo segurando uma Sophie com aquela carinha de inocente no alto que sorria sapeca recebendo cocegas na barriga do pai.

Sophie parecia muito com sua tia Alice e eu tinha medo, sabia que era ela que mais daria trabalho na fase da adolescência, mas eu amava minha pequenina.

Assim como todas elas.

Olhei Renesmee na sala e ela já conversava com sua tia Jane, as duas se davam muito bem.

A casa realmente estava cheia com toda nossa família.

Não estava faltando ninguém.

Eu estava mais do que feliz.

Tinha uma vida maravilhosa.

Um marido que me amava, que era meu companheiro em todos os momentos.

Os melhores filhos do mundo.

Só podia agradecer por isso.

Por minha vida. A vida do meu marido.

Até por minha doença, tudo que somos hoje devemos a isso.

Nós amadurecemos cedo, durante toda a faculdade nós sabíamos que nossa relação era algo muito mais que namoro, parecíamos que estávamos casados a anos.

Saíamos as vezes com alguns colegas, mas éramos aquele casal que trocava uma festa para ficar deitados na cama assistindo filme abraçados, ou apenas juntos, eu lendo livro e ele jogando vídeo game, sendo meu nerd favorito de sempre.

Agora, tantos anos depois ainda continuávamos juntos, VIVOS, fortes, almoçando com nossa família e nossos filhos.

Estava feliz demais, vendo em silêncio todos conversarem. Eu amava esses momentos que ficava apenas em silêncio observando as pessoas que amava e vendo como eu tive tudo que imaginei que um dia não teria.

Edward me olhou ao longe, os homens estavam brincando de futebol americano com as crianças, até Carlisle e Charlie jogavam.

Tony tentava imitar o pai tão ansioso para ser como ele.

Minhas filhas conversavam e brincavam debaixo de uma árvore, com suas primas.

Tudo era tão perfeito.

O sol brilhando no céu azul, a brisa fresca, o vento no meu rosto.

Edward sorriu torto de longe, olhando para mim, nossos olhos ficando presos por cerca de dois segundos e eu sorri de volta para ele.

Meu coração bateu acelerado em meu peito, sem causar dor ou falta de ar.

Tudo estava como deveria estar.

...

— Crianças hora de ir para cama — eu disse para meus pequenos quando Edward finalmente saiu do banheiro.

Eu estava deitada na cama com minhas meninas e meu menino, todos estavam cansados, de pijama e prontos para dormir.

Só esperavam Edward para irem se deitar em suas próprias camas.

— Ah mamãe, aqui está tão bom — Sophie disse se aconchegando no travesseiro do pai.

— É mamãe, Tony quer dormir aqui — ele falou manhoso.

Eu olhei para aqueles quatro pares de olhinhos, como poderia dizer não a eles?

— Hey, mamãe está cansada e precisando dormir, assim como o papai também, a cama está pequena para nós quatro então cada para sua cama, vamos — Edward disse com sua voz de pai, tão autoritário e sexy.

Senhor! Ele usava seus óculos, seu cabelo estava úmido e seu peito nu.

Huum...

— Tudo bem, vamos galerinha —Ness disse — Boa noite mamãe.

Recebi meus beijos de boa noite e abraços, Edward saiu com eles e sabia que os colocaria na cama.

Aproveitei a saída e fui rapidamente ao banheiro escovando meus dentes que ainda não tinha escovado.

Quando saí Edward estava passando pela porta.

— Eles dormiram? — perguntei.

— Como anjinhos — ele sorriu se virando — E as janelas estão fechadas, luzes apagadas e alarme acionado — falou se virando de costas.

Ele fechou a porta e a trancou.

— E pretende me manter presa aqui? — brinquei.

— Essa definitivamente é uma boa ideia, sra. Cullen — ele falou se aproximando de mim.

Eu sorri e o abracei.

— Acho que vou gostar disso.

— Com certeza vai — ele falou beijando meus lábios delicadamente — Estou com saudades — ele murmurou beijando meus lábios.

— Desculpe, essa semana foi tão corrida — falei acariciando seus cabelos.

— Bem amanhã é domingo, as crianças estão dormindo, acho que nada nos impede agora, certo? — ele perguntou pressionando meu corpo ao seu.

Edward tinha dado uma leve engordada com o passar dos anos, ambos tínhamos na verdade.

Ser mãe de quatro filhos não deixou meu corpo o mesmo é claro.

Mas nesse ano tínhamos decidido sair da vida de sedentários e começamos a fazer academia.

Além da malhação eu fazia pilates e ele pode voltar para natação.

Não íamos todos os dias, claro, mas íamos pelo menos umas três a quatro vezes na semana.

Depois de quatro meses estava começando a aparecer os resultados.

Edward se possível estava ainda mais gostoso.

— A não ser nossas roupas — apontei.

Ele sorriu e um minuto depois estávamos nus deitados em nossa cama.

Eu ofeguei quando ele me invadiu lentamente, apreciando as sensações que sempre sentia quando ele me preenchia.

Nos mexemos juntos, nos beijamos e nos tocamos.

Seus movimentos eram suaves, sem pressa, apenas aproveitamos aquele momento.

Fazíamos amor lentamente, olhando nos olhos, com declarações sussurradas.

E nossas mãos se entrelaçaram quando enfim atingimos o orgasmo.

Não tínhamos um casamento perfeito, a vida perfeita, afinal ninguém tem.

Tínhamos nossos problemas, nossas brigas e várias vezes ele já tinha ido dormir no sofá, mas com muita conversa sempre nos acertávamos.

Juntos nós nos entendíamos e sempre lutávamos pelo amor que sentíamos.

— Eu te amo — falei o abraçando apertado.

— Não mais que eu baby, meu coração é seu, sempre — ele disse beijando minha cicatriz no peito antes de beijar meus lábios delicadamente.

Essa era vida que eu teria tido se não tivesse morrido.

E como não morri.

Foi a vida que tive.

 _"Não deixe que a saudade sufoque, que a rotina acomode, que o medo impeça de tentar. Desconfie do destino e acredite em você. Gaste mais horas realizando que sonhando, fazendo que planejando, vivendo que esperando porque, embora quem quase morre esteja vivo, quem quase vive já morreu"._

 _Sarah Westphal._

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii amores, tudo beem? haha

Postando para alegrar esse finalzinho de sexta e dá um bom começo de fim de semana haha

Quase que não postava esse capitulo hoje, eu não gostei muito dele, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado kkkk

enfim, foi feito de coração essa fic e eu já disse milhares de vezes eu NUNCA mataria nenhum dos dois só engano vocês kkkk

espero que tenham gostado e eu não tenha decepcionado vocês, comentem poooor favor, deixem seu ultimo registro aqui e leiam minha nova fic

The Black Swan, com a Bella mafiosa e Edward agente do FBI, será que vai dá certo?

Mais uma concluída e espero com sucesso

Muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada a quem comentou e acompanhou a fic kkkk, agora espero que retirem as ameaças de morte a minha pessoa kkkk

amo vocês amores, sem vocês não seria nada! afinal o que é uma escritora sem seus leitores?

beeijos

lalac ;)


End file.
